Puddle Of Mud
by T.K. Yuy
Summary: *Part 17 is up*The Dark Wars are over, Voldermont has been destroyed, and everyone's moving on... or are they? Rated for later chapters; HP/DM *SLASH*
1. Introduction to Destiny

Puddle of Mud 

by T.K. Yuy

Prolgue-  Introduction to Destiny 

          It had been three years since the Dark War ended, and things had returned to normal, if there was such a thing in the wizarding world.  Of course with the fall of Voldermont, the already famous gained even more celebrity attention.  Attention that was, however, not needed.

At 19, Harry Potter was the ever sought after catch.  He was no longer the scrawny, glasses wearing 11-year old that had first stepped off the Hogwart's Express into a world he knew nothing about.  No, he was quite the opposite now.  He was a good 5' 11" tall, and built like an athlete, which was to be expected, being the top seeker for the Cannons.  His hair was still wild, and short, the unruley bangs falling over into his eyes, concealing the ever present lightning bolt scar left behind by his first encounter with the Dark Lord.  What was surprising about him was the fact that he no longer wore glasses, or any vision-correction device for that matter.  His always expressive emeralds were perfect, how and why was a mystery that not even he wished to delve into.  All he knew was the summer before his 7th year he woke up and could see the dust floating in front of the mirror… all the way across the room, and with no light coming from the window.

He was also not the same care-free boy he was in the past.  After the final battle in his 6th year, he'd witdrawn from everything, concentrating on his studies for the remainder of the year.  It had never really bothered his friends, or his Professors for that matter.  They all thought that it was his way of dealing with the memory of what had happened.  Hermione thought it was wonderful, because she finally had someone to discuss school work with, without a joke being made.  Ron let it slide; it wasn't any of his business what Harry did, despite the fact that it had severly dented their supplies of Berry Botts Beans of Every Flavor, Chocolate Frogs, Butterbeer and jokes from Zonko's.  The other Gryffindors had dismissed the change, they really didn't know Harry the way that Ron and Hermione did.  Dumbledore had made it a habit to watch Harry for those last few months, to make sure that he'd been able to deal with the little things that he had known would be hard to keep a secret from the other students, especially his friends…  

When the school year ended, and all the students had begun boarding the Hogwart's Express, Professor McGonagall had stopped Harry, handing him a small brown package with his name written on it, as well as strict instructions for it to be delivered _after_ Voldermont had been destroyed.  Harry thanked her and boarded, ignoring the stares and questions of his fellow students.  He just tucked it in his chest, and left it there.  He didn't need to open it to know what was inside…

When the letter arrived for his 7th year, Harry immediately pulled out his things from the cupboard and went through them.  He had his robes from last year, and knew that they would need to be replaced; Dudley had taken the mothballs out of his trunk.  His ink stores were dried up, and his potions supplies were lower than they should've been.  That was his own fault.  When one can't sleep, they move to different means of making themselves sleep, and for Harry, a potion was the only thing strong enough.  He found that he would need to restock all of his parchments and folders, as they were worn and faded, and he knew that if he waited until the last minute, it was going to be a mad rush to get it before it was gone.  So what did he do?  He walked down the stairs, dressed in a pair of tight jeans, a black turtleneck, and a long, grey and black woolen cloak with hood.  His wand was in the inner cloak pocket, his galleon wallet tied to his belt.  He pulled his cart and Hedwig's cage from the cupboard and placed his trunk and suitcase on the cart.  Uncle Vernon and Dudley did not seem pleased with the fact that Hedwig was perched on the banister, or with the fact that Harry hadn't said a word, so they were going to make sure that Harry knew it.

"Planning on going somewhere Potter?" Dudley had asked snobbishly.

"And what if I am?" Harry retorted, not once looking up from the tie he was clasping.

"I'd say you're off your rocker!" laughed Uncle Vernon as he stood up and stalked over to his 'nephew,' "You're not going anywhere until the day you leave."

"Then consider today that day, because I'm leaving."

          Harry stood up straight, and as Dudley moved to grab the cart, he grabbed the fat boys shoulder and pushed him back.  Hedwig 'rawrk'ed as Uncle Vernon took a swing at Harry's head, and his eyes widened as it stopped, held by Harry's wrist.  Dudley again moved to take the cart, and with his free hand, Harry pulled out his wand.

          "Petrificus Totalis." he said with a sigh, and Dudley fell to the floor. 

"Why you little bastard!  You're not sup-"

"Oh shut up you git!  I'll do what I want, when I want, and however I want to do it, understand!?  I've saved this entire world from the greatest threat, and for what?!  To be treated like shit until you get tired of me and finally throw me out?  Do you honestly think that I would want to stay here longer than I need to?  Hell, I'm surprised I stayed this long!  The way my life has been, I almost wish I had died with my parents, because at least then I would've never had to meet you and put up with your pathetic fat arse of a son!  For God's sake, what do you think I am, some sort of commodity, the more you hold onto me the more you're going to gain?  You're so full of yourselves that you wouldn't know what to do if I were to leave for good!"

"And where would you go!?  Hm, tell me that!!  Where would you go, you have no money, we're your only family, besides that NON EXISTANT Godfather of yours!  If he cared so much, why didn't he take you away in your 3rd year at that damned school?  Why do you put up with us if you hate us so much?  You could've left us, years ago!" screamed Aunt Petunia.

"I **stayed because my ****mother trusted you!  It was by her last will and testement that I come here, not by Dumbledore's!  Sirius had been condemned for a crime he did not commit, and in such couldn't look after me.  They couldn't raise me at Hogwarts, because it's not a place to raise children, but more over, my MOTHER THOUGHT YOU WOULD SEE PAST HER 'ABNORMALITY' AND UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH SHE LOVED YOU AND NEEDED YOU!!"**

          In his anger, Harry had forgotten that he was holding his wand, which seemed to amplify his emotions 10 fold.  His eyes were now glowing, and there was a wind picking up throughout the house as he whirled around and waved his wand up the stairs.  All of his belongings came flying down, and one by one started to disappear, only to reappear as one small wooden box, latched with a lightning bolt seal, and he shoved it into his trunk.  Hedwig landed on his shoulder, and he moved to the door, finding it locked.  He growled deep in the back of his throat and pointed his want at it. ("Alohamora!") The door flung itself open and Harry walked out, cart in tow and Hedwig now perched on top of it.  He started down the walk way, and once at the end of the drive way, held out his wand and the Dursleys' had to shield their eyes from the flash of white light that burst from it.  When the light died down, Harry and all of his belongings were gone, and for the first time in her life, Aunt Petunia cried for him.

          Now he may have seemed to just vanish, but in reality he had called the Knight Bus, and was now seated in the back of it, stroking his owls feathers as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.  To Harry, being out of that house was wonderful, and Hedwig didn't seem to mind either.  

          He had immediately gone into Diagon Alley, and to Gringotts.  He took out some money, and then went back to the Cauldron.  Of course, being who he was, Tom was more than happy the rent him a room until school started again.  Harry then made it a point to collect all the things he would need for his return to Hogwart's and then started researching the 'Secure Wizard Homes' adds in the Daily Prophet.  He never wanted to go back to the Dursley's, and as far as he was concerned, never would.

          His 7th, and final, year at Hogwarts had been rather uneventful.  Why wouldn't it be, with Voldermont destroyed, and his archrival gone, what was there to go wrong?  Yes, Ron and Ginny were keeping the Weasley legacy alive with all their pranks ("Fred and George would be so proud!  Half the Slytherin table ate the Ton Tongue Toffee!"), and Hermione was always ready to think of some new spell to try, or potion to concoct, but it wasn't the same as arguing with Malfoy.  There was no one to send steely-eyed glares at across the Great Hall, no one to fling potions or spells at, and certainly no one to occupy his every thought.  No, Draco Malfoy was no longer at Hogwarts… how could he be?  He was dead after all.

          But everything went smoothly for Harry, and he graduated second in his class, Hermione being first of course.  He had received the House Cup for the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the 4th year in a row, and everything was perfect.  Too perfect…  Even though he had been planning on buying a little house after graduation, he hadn't really looked into it, and although Sirius had said he'd be more than welcome to stay with him, Harry didn't want to.  He loved his Godfather, no doubt about it, but he didn't want to be around people.  It was so strange to him, that he didn't want to be near people, when he had been isolated and neglected most of his life, but if that was the way he wanted it, than that was it.  He found himself taking the offered place as head Seeker of the Cannons.

"You know, for the first time in my life, I think things are finally going the way I want them to."

~TBC~

AN:  Please note that this is meant to be a little background, and is only to give you an idea of where the story will really start.  Think of it as a voice over/flashback type thing.  Currently, Harry lives by himself, in a small apartment, and is the Cannon's Seeker.  The first chapter will start of with that in mind.  Oh, and just in case it doesn't make sense, here's how I figure ages.

          6th Year- Harry's 16, defeats You-Know-Who

          7th Year- Harry's 17, Graduates and takes the Cannons offer (I'll explain in Chapt. 1)

          1st year as Seeker- Harry's 18, lives alone in apt.

          2nd year as Seeker- Harry's 19, and his popularity/celebrity has gone through the roof with his Quidditch standing. (where "At 19, Harry Potter was the ever sought after catch…" comes in)

If any of this is too confusing, please either note it in a review, or email me.  I'd be more than happy to answer your questions.  And this is my first Harry Potter fic, so please, be gentle.  I'm a Potterholic baby, so don't expect perfection with all the little details.

T.K. Yuy


	2. To Sleep, Perchance to Scream

Chapter 1- To Sleep, Perchance to Scream 

          Light poured through the window like it was trying to bang invisible fists at the person so rudely trying to ignore it.  There was a rustle of sheets and a mumble of curses as a pillow was thrown over the sleepers head, and another louder grumble as the bedding was thrown back and the occupant sat up straight, stretching and yawning loudly.  His tanned skin seemed to glow in the sunlight, and his black hair almost looked blue as the light danced over it.  His bangs hung messily over his forehead and into his eyes, covering the thin, lightning bolt shaped scar that in all his years hadn't faded much.  It was a stark contrast against his skin, the light purple color just slightly raised, and only noticed by touch.  He rubbed it and his eyes before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled on the long boxers on the floor by his night stand.  

          "Mo'ning Hedwig." he said, his voice still low with sleep, to the Snowy Owl that rested on her perch by the open balcony window. "anything good in the mail this mo'ning?"

          Walking over to his dresser he picked up a hair brush, ran it through his hands, and put it back.  He opened the large bottom drawer and pulled out an over-sized grey sweater, and pulled it on, slipping his feet in the pair of black slippers by the door as he walked out into the small hallway that lead to his living room, motioning for Hedwig to follow.  She rawrked in happy response as she followed, passing him, and landing on the back of the chair in the kitchen.  

          He scratched his head and yawned as he picked up the early mail, and walked to the refridgerator as he opened the Daily Prophet.  Holding the other mail behind it, he read the headlines with mock intrest as he absentmindedly poured himself a glass of orange juice, and while closing the fridge with one foot, took a sip.

          "Malfoy Manor contents up for auction.  All those wishing to attend are welcome.  July 31st, 1999.  Rumors say that the famous Malfoy Treasure will also be up for bid, including the Narcissa Diamond."

          Hedwig screeched as the orange juice that her master had been sipping sprayed her as he started to choke on it.  The glass was quickly put on the counter, and he coughed it all up, but dropped the mail in the process.  Kneeling down to pick it up, he noticed a strange envelope.  Picking it up, a familiar twinge sparked in his scar, and he rubbed it gently.

          "Mr. Harry Potter

          No. 69 Crookshanks Lane

          London."

          The penmanship was what had disturbed Harry as he turned it over… and he nearly ripped it in half as he noticed the silver wax owl on the back.  Quickly unfolding the letter, he read it eagerly.

          "Harry Potter!  Have you forgotten your friends completely!?  Anyway, I thought it time that we all get back together, as it is going to be your birthday soon… the big 20, how fun.  I suggest that we all meet for lunch, a day of shopping, and then hit a club.  Of course it would have to be a Muggle club, because the Wizarding world just isn't up to speed with those kinds of entertainment.  I've already sent a letter similar to this to Ron and he says he'd kill you if you didn't reply, so I would definitly think about writing me back.  And did you see that thing in the paper about the Malfoy Auction?  What a pity…  Hope to hear from you soon Harry!

          Love always,

          Hermione."

          Harry smiled at her childish like letter, and folded it back up and set it in the drawer of his desk.  He pulled out a piece of paper and a quill, which he hadn't used much since he graduated, and set to writing his letter.

          "Dear Hermione,

          I'm sorry I haven't written you much; I forgot how attatched to me you are.  I'd be more than happy to join you and Ron for lunch and then go clubbing afterwords.  I think I know the perfect club… When do you propose we do this?  The Malfoy Auction is being held on my birthday, so yeah, I've heard, and I have to go to that.  Don't ask why, I just do.  I'll look into the auction and see what time it's starting, and maybe we can work around that.  And I know you've talked to Ron, because he keeps calling me and saying that the two of you write back and forth to one another constantly.  Why the hell don't you two just move in together?  You've been pining over him for years 'Mione, and I think it about time you know he feels the same about- Oops!  Did I just say that?  Sorry Ron! *** Wink * ** I'll write you in a few days, when I know what's going on with the auction.  

          Love – Harry

          PS:  Why is it such a pity that the Malfoy's Manor is up for auction?  They're all dead."

          Harry frowned at his last statement, and then shook his head clear.  He didn't need to keep reminding himself that Malfoy was dead.  He should've been over it years ago.  With a sigh he shoved the letter into its envelope and put her name on it.  He sealed it with his red sealing wax, and pressed his griffin seal into it.  Hedwig cooed contentedly as she landed on the perch on the desk, and Harry tied the letter to her leg, and she nipped lovingly at his ear.  He smiled and stroked her feathers before taking her to the window.

          "Take it to Hermione, and bring her reply back ASAP, okay Hedwig?"

          The owl nodded and took off, leaving Harry to stare after her.  He felt a headache coming on, and noted that his scar was still tingling.  He pushed the thought of Voldermont out of his head and gathered his things for a shower.

~!*^*!~ 

          The air was crisp, and he breathed it in deeply before walking into the place he had once called 'home.'   The massive front doors creaked as he opened it, and with a scowl on his face, he pointed his wand at the hinges.  The creaking stopped as he let the door close behind him.  The whole place was covered in cob webs and a thick layer of dust, and it disgusted him.  As he walked into what was once a clean and orderly study, he flicked his wrist back towards the main hall and all the rooms held within.  A streak of dark green light flew throughout the house, returning everything to its original beauty and form.  As the streak finished in the study, the man smirked, the closest he could have ever gotten to a smile.  

          "I'm HOME!!" he called, his voice echoing through the house.

~!*^*!~

          Harry walked out onto the Quidditch pitch, dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a white "wife beater", his old Firebolt in hand.  He had a pair of worn brown leather fingerless 'biker' gloves on, and a pair of dark sunglasses.  He watched as his teammates flew overhead, and smiled as they yelled down at him to hurry up and get on his broom, that the snitch was already in the air.  He straddled his broom and took off into the air, one hand holding the broomstick, the other reaching out to his side.  He moved his arm just in time to miss hitting a beater and bludger, and quickly reached back out, catching the snitch.  He made his way over to the goal circles and stopped by the Cannon's Keeper.

          "What kept you?" 

"I was doing a little research.  Anything wrong with that Wood?" retorted Harry playfully.

"Research?  You're not in school any more Harry, what could you have been researching?"

"The Malfoy Auction, and the Narcissa Diamond."

          Oliver Wood, one time keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, stared at him in mute disbelief.  He'd known that the auction was going to take place, but he had no idea that the Narcissa Diamond was going to be included.  And why would Harry Potter want to go to the auction, when he hated the Malfoy's?  To him it didn't make sense.

          "They're putting the Narcissa Diamond up too?" he asked, trying to hide his shock.

"Yeah, and before you start wracking your brain for reasons why **I** of all people would be going, it's out of respect.  There are probably things in that house that shouldn't be allowed in public, or in the hands of the Ministry either.  That and I want to see for myself if the Narcissa Diamond is all it's cracked up to be."

          Without waiting for Wood to comment, Harry let the snitch go and flew off to the middle of the field, and sat indian style on his broom.  This wasn't new, he often did this to let the snitch get a head start, but when both bludgers headed for him, they started to worry.  The beaters quickly chased after them, only to be thrown off their brooms.  The bludgers were still headed towards Harry, and Wood cried out for him to open his eyes, as he had started to meditate, or at least that's what it looked like to the team. 

          As the chaser watched, the quaffle flew out of their grasp, and headed for their Seeker.  Harry didn't budge.  The bludgers and quaffle stopped before him and started to swirl around him, leaving only a trail of gold in their wake.  As they all watched, Harry's scar started to glow gold, and a tunnel of wind blasted up from the ground, blowing his hair back, and in one burst of light, Harry fell off his broom, heading very fast for the ground below.  He was unconcius!  Wood sped off after him, as did the rest of the team, in hope of catching him before he hit, but it didn't look like they were going to make it.  

          "HARRY!!" Wood shouted as the young Seeker's eyes fluttered open. "Your broom!"

          Harry didn't have time to react, he – he didn't hit the ground!  Rather, he was caught just above the ground by some invisible force.  It slowly put him down, and as he looked around, silver-blue eyes flashed in his mind's eye, and he passed out.

_-__Dream-___

          _He was surrounded by a thick, familiar mist, staring out into the Forbidden Forest.  As he saw himself run by, Harry knew where he was.  He was watching a memory as a stranger would have seen it happen.  He was watching himself run head on into the Forest, into the final battle against Voldermont.  If he could have shut his eyes, he would have, because it hurt too much to think about.  As he watched, Harry could feel his own scar burning, pulsing in pain, and heard himself telling his memory self to block.  Of course being a memory his words went unheard and unheaded as the blast of fire that hit his memory counterpart was partially deflected._

_          "Voldermont!" young Harry shouted, "Show yourself, COWARD!!"  
"Coward?   I think not young Potter!" hissed a serpent like voice as the snake faced Dark Lord showed himself.  "Do you consider yourself brave Harry?"_

_"I'm NOT afraid of you Voldermont!  You may have killed my parents, Ceddric and that Ministry woman, but you will not succeed in killing me, or anyone else!"  
"Bold words for someone who's going to die!!"_

_          Both Harry and Voldermont began a hard duel, and after close to an hour Harry was having a hard time standing without some sort of support.  Voldermont physically pushed him to the ground, and laughed.  He sounded as if his throat were raw and like a snake at the same time, and Harry's blood ran cold as that evil laugh echoed through his head.  As Voldermont raised his wand, the Dark Mark appeared in the sky above them, and a bright green sphere of light formed at the tip of his wand.  As he brought it down, intending on hitting Harry, something extremely large landed in front of and over the gryffindor boy, the green light flowing around it.  The ear splitting scream of a Dragon filled the air as Harry noticed that the thing in front of him was a small dragon._

_          It was about the size of a Clydesdale breed horse, black as night with a slight silver sheen, with a tail about 50 feet long, and a neck that arched much like a swans, but moved like a serpent.  As it brought its slender head down to glare with glowing blue eyes at Voldermont, Harry noted the wings protruding from just behind its withers.  They were almost as large as the dragon itself, and the membrane was slightly see through, and Harry could just make out the form of a man sitting on its back.  Voldermont took as step back as the dragon snapped at him with a growl._

_          "YOU!!" he hissed as the rider dismounted, his black velvet cloak swishing in the dark, a spray of dark blue glittering light flying off the bottom.  "How DARE you betray ME!  I am-"_

_"You are pathetic!  You couldn't just die, could you!?  You weren't going to let a CHILD defeat you, when it was really his mother!  It was Potter's _**_parents_**_ love for him that saved him, and defeated you, and I'll be damned if I let you kill him!" the cloaked man said in Parseltongue. _

_"I should've known… You LOVE him, don't you!?" Voldermont screamed, his wand starting to gather the green light at the tip again._

_"And so what if I do?!  Is it wrong to love your enemy?  Muggles say to 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.'  I may have been raised to take my father's place, but I will NOT become one of your lackies!  I will NOT let the one man I love die by your hand Voldermont, so if you want him, you go through ME!!"_

_          Harry tried to see through the mist that was clouding his vision, and just barely saw the man pull his hood back, and the dragon rear back its head and roar, eyes ablaze with electric light.  Voldermont laughed as he and the man started to fight, and the dragon stood in front of the memory Harry.  He could see just enough to make out the bright flash of blue and green that made the earth quake, and heard his memory self scream…_

_-end Dream-_

          "NOOOO!!!  MALFOY!!!"

          Harry bolted up in the infirmary bed, his body drenched in sweat and his scar throbbing.  His eyes were wide, the white clearly visible, and all he could see was that horrible flash, and then Malfoy's black cloaked body falling back, the dark blue glitter that had swished off his cloak leaving his face like a trail of tears.  

          "Harry!  HARRY!"  Oliver shouted, shaking his friend as he rocked back and forth, head on his knees and tears streaming down his face. "Snap out of it man!"

"It's all my fault… allmyfault allmyfault allmyfault allmyfault…" it became a mantra as Harry shuddered violently with the memory of craddling Malfoy's limp body in his arms, staring into slowly dying eyes.  "No… no… no no no no no no no… NOOO!!  Stop it!  Just leave me alone!  WHY WON'T IT STOP!!?" 

          Harry lashed out and pushed Oliver across the room, swiping his arms at the table by the bedside.  The lamp there crashed to the floor, shattering, and the windows and mirror in the room cracked, one by one blowing out.  The MediWizard that had been brought in to see Harry screamed and ran out, dragging Wood out of the room as Harry's powers started to take out the walls.  The electric work started to spark, the wires in the walls flared, bolts of electricity flying in every which direction.  Harry held his head and screamed as his scar burned just like it had that night, and he fell to his knees in pain as the power he'd been supressing burst free in a bright flash of white.  The images slowly faded and he sobbed into his hands as he looked around the room.  It was totally destroyed.

          "Why?  Why can't I just get over it!?" he demanded of himself.

Because you were in love with him stupid! he answered in his mind, and he laughed dryly at that. Now I'm answering my own questions.  I really am going crazy.

          As he looked around the room again, he pulled out his wand, which had surprisingly stayed in his pocket, and made a circle around himself.  The tip left a small ring of white, and it flew outward, restoring the room to its previous condition, and Harry felt a little better.  But as he stood up, Malfoy's eyes flashed in his mind, and his scar tingled again.  With a sigh he moved to pick his broom up from the floor, and jumped ten feet in the air as the door burst open.  Harry stared wide-eyed at the figure in the door way, and walked around the bed to stand before him.

"Sirius…" he whispered.

"Gods Harry, why didn't you tell me?" was all the older man said as he pulled his Godson into a tight hug, and Harry felt the overwhelming sense of sadness, and protection, coming from him. 

~!*^*!~

          They hadn't spoke a word the way back to Harry's apartment, and as Harry unlocked the door, he noticed that he was slightly nervous.  He had never been nervous around Sirius before, and had no idea why he was starting to be now, but he knew it had something to do with the silence.  Once inside he took his Godfather's cloak and hung it in the coat closet, and with a flick of his wrist, the candles were lit.  That was one of the many ingenius things Harry had thoght of when he bought the apartment.  Yes, it was a Muggle apartment, but it had that old fashioned wizard charm and look to it, despite the choice of furnishings.  Although he would have loved to have a fire place, it wasn't very easy to find them on the third (and top) floor of an apartment building.  

          As Sirius walked int, he was faced with the largest room –the living room- and on the right (behind the door) was the laundry and coat closets.  To the left of the door was a small dark pine table, a vase of flowers set in the center, where Harry put his keys and other important 'take-with-you' things, and another door that had no real doorknob.  Obviously a storage cabinet for all of Harry's wizarding belongings.  The living room was furnished with a dark pine coffee table and end tables by the black leather couch and recliner.   Along the left hand wall there was a huge entertainment system, with state of the art stereo, video, DVD, and speaker (among many others) sets.  On either side of it was a tall, up turned lamp, the potted vines growing up them, and over the top of the curio, clinging to the wall scones before hanging down slightly.  On the right hand wall was Harry's desk, complete with Muggle computer, but also with his quills, inks, parchments, and other wizarding paraphenalia, such as an hour glass, Rememberall, his  Sneakoscope, and many other little things.  There was another lamp to match those by the entertainment system at the corner of the wall that turned to make the shor hallway that lead to the bathroom and Harry's bedroom.

          At the far wall of the living room was a set of sliding french doors, leading out to the balcony.  The wall the entertainment system was against lead to the kitchen, where there was another slider, a small table set by it.  The kitchen was unusal for a Muggle, but then again, Harry had redone it once he bought the place.  The tile was black, with white groute, the cabinets all the same dark pine that the living room furniture was, the bottoms having solid doors, while the upper cabinets had cross-hatched glass doors.  The glass was wavy, like privacy glass, to prevent unwanted prying eyes from seeing the contents.  Although it wasn't his favorite subject back in school, Harry did make his fare share of potions, and had three cabinets full of ingredients for such.  He also kept some of his more unique items in the kitchen, like a jar of Hermione's Bluebell Flames, some of Hagrid's Treacle Fudge, Berry Bott's Beans of Every Flavor, and the infamous Ton Tongue Toffee that he kept, just in case he got a guest that wasn't cooperating.  

          The counter tops were black marble, a black tile backsplash going all the way around the counter and up to the bottom of the upper cabinets.  All of his appliances were black, the stove being against the back wall, sink and dishwasher against the left, and fridge against the right.  The pantry was at the end of the counter, just by the table, and "Don't Eat It Unless You Know What It Is" carved in Latin across the top.  All of the cabinets and furniture had ivy and mythological creatures carved into them, the tables having a protective glass covering (the desk has leather over the writing space) over them.  There were many dark green canisters along the back of the counters, on top of the upper cabinets, and on the fridge, each with its contents clearly labeled.  Some of it was simple muggle cooking things, like sugar, flour, salt and alike, but most of it was Harry's dry potion ingredients, those that he may need more than a pinch of.  Like in the living room, there were candles all over (counters, upper cabinet, fridge top, table…) and ivy looped around the corner wall and grew over top of the cabinets, and hung over the edge of the pantry.  

          The large set of windows belonging to the balcony were draped with sheer black curtains that trailed to the floor, and a simple yet elegant leopard print fabric was hung on decorative rods as a valance, dipping lower in some places than others, sometimes with a tail hanging down.  The short hall to right (leading to the bathroom and bedroom) was dark, lit only by a single candle on the wall opposite the bathroom door.  Like everything else, it was dark pine.  The bathroom was decorated much like the kitchen, the tile being black, counters and cabinets the same style, with a large black jaccuzzi sitting in the back.  There was a tall lamp like those in the living room on the one wall (opposite the toilet and sink which were on the left (looking into the bathroom), and the same type of ivy that was throughout the rest of the apartment was linking itself across the small hooks on the ceiling that Harry had obviously put there for that exact reason.  Candles lit this room as well.  The floor throughout the whole place, with the exception of kitchen and bathroom, was a dark hard wood.

Sirius didn't dare walk into Harry's bedroom.

          Harry walked out of the kitchen carrying two silver goblets, and handed one to Sirius as he walked into the living room.  He had a strange feeling that this wasn't going to be a good visit as Sirius looked at him with sad, calculating eyes.  His Godfather nodded as he took the goblet, and motioned for Harry to sit down.  He did as he was told.

          "Why didn't you tell me Harry?" asked the dark haired man as he took a sip of the orange liquid in the goblet.

"Tell you what Sirius?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Malfoy died… in your arms?"

          Harry's eyes narrowed in anger, and he looked away quickly, not wanting to start a fight.  How had Sirius found out?  Only the professors at Hogwart's, Ron and Hermione knew about that, and they were all sworn to secrecy.

          "It doesn't matter, does it?  For heavens sake Sirius, Malfoy's dead, so why should it?!" he said angrily as his Godfather kneeled in front of him.

"It does matter Harry… it puts everything into place… I-"  
"Puts _what_ in place?!  I'm the way I am because he's dead, not because I held him as he took his last breath!  Not because he was in my arms looking at me with the eyes I'd fell in love with and confessed that he was sorry for everything he'd ever done to me!  And I most certainly am not the way I am now because he told me that he had been in love with me since our 3rd year, and then with the last of his strength kissed me and told me that he'd always be watching over me!  I just don't see how that makes a FUCKING DIFFERENCE SIRIUS!"

"It makes a big difference Harry!  You wouldn't never had the urge to kill Voldermont for killing Malfoy if it hadn't happened the way it did, and you wouldn't be iso-"  
"Isolating myself?  Sirius, didn't you listen to a damn thing I just said!  I was in LOVE with him!  The moment I first saw him I knew, and if he died in front of me or in my arms it wouldn't have stopped the feeling of anguish and heart break that I felt!  I would have fought the way I did knowing that I was saving him, letting him live to see another day, but no, he had to be the same old stubborn ass I met, and defend ME!  It's MY fault Sirius!  If I hadn't been so stupid as fall in love with him in the first place, I may have had moved to take the hit for him, but I was so terror stricken that I couldn't move until it was too late!  And yes, I would have turned out the same had he not been in my arms, because after his death I received a letter, from Narcissa Malfoy.  He'd left it in her possession so should anything happen to him, there would be a way for him to tell me how much he loved me, and how much he hated me for being the one he should love!  That whole auction thing, it hurts like hell knowing that everything that was his is going to be given to someone who can't or won't appreciate it!  His dress robes from the Yule Ball in our 4th year, they won't look right on anyone but him!  The cloak he wore when he died… I… I… Oh god…"

          Harry sank to his knees and stared out the balcony doors.  Sirius was beside him in a second, and pulled him into a tight fatherly embrace, holding the sobbing boy to him as if it were the only thing keeping him in this world.

          "It hurt so much when he died Sirius… and I thought the less people who knew the better my chances of never thinking of it again were.  But I was wrong.  I can't get over it, it physically hurts.  Everytime I think of it… my scar… I have to use a sleeping potion to actually sleep, or I'll wake in the middle of the night screaming his name.  It's torture Sirius… … … why the hell did I have to fall in love with him?!"

~!*^*!~

          He watched the scene in # 69 Crookshanks Lane from across the street, sitting on a fire escape draped in darkness.  As all talking stopped, and the boy just sobbed into his guardians shoulder, he stood up, removed his invisibility cloak, and for some reason, a tear fell down his cheek.

          "You've grown soft in your old age." a voice said from behind him.

"Shut up Snape." he replied, turning and walking past the dark cloaked man.

"And you're a fool for rising."

"And you're a fool if you think you can stop me!  Three years is long enough, and I'm not letting him be torn apart any more than he already is!"

"He'll get over it."  
"If after three years, you call **that getting over it, then you're sick!"**

          He jumped down the fire escape and walked out into the street, shoving his cloak into the bag he was carrying.  The older man looked down at him, and then up at the window across the way.  With a sad smile he watched Sirius held an exausted Harry Potter to his feet and to the couch.

          "The Sorting Hat was right Potter, you are brave, but I only hope you're strong enough to handle this." 

~TBC~

AN:  I know, I know, a cliffhanger… I hate reading them, but I love writing them.  Does that make any sense?  Anywho, if you all have any questions, feel free to ask.  Oh, and I drew a pretty sketchy layout for Harry's apt.  Email me if you want to see it (it's pretty crappy tho', so be warned).  And has anyone figured out who got the Cannons to sign Harry as their Seeker?  And what's up with that Narcissa Diamond, and the guy in the Manor?  Review please!  I crave critisisms and alike!


	3. Dragon's Blade Reclaimed

**_Chapter 3- Dragon's Blade Reclaimed._**

          Harry woke the next morning to the familiar smell of bacon and eggs, and sat up a bit uneasily.  He moaned as his head throbbed in pain, and then remembered his outburst the night before.  He shook his head and stood up.

          I am _NOT_ going to relapse into this fucking depression!  I'm above it, I'm over it!  Hell, I'm flying so high above it that it's not even a minisucle speck on the ground below! he reprimanded himself as he moved to his bedroom.  Oh sod off Potter, you know you'll never get over it, not without drugs…

          He pulled out a pair of black jeans and the heavy black sweater Molly Weasley had made for him last Christmas, and the a pair of boxers and socks.  He walked into the bathroom, shut and locked the door, and turned on the water in the jaccuzzi.  He needed to relax.

~!*^*!~

          Silver-blue eyes glared at the reflection in the full length mirror, and turned back to the large closet with a 'hmph.'  With a flick of his wand the clothes started to mix and match themselves, hoping to please his eye.  He said yes to a pair of black leather pants with a studded belt and zippers down the sides, and continued to let the tops rearrange themselves.  

          "This isn't working!  I need something shocking, but simple!" he cried out, and just as he said it, the perfect combination was floating in front of him. "PERFECT!"

~!*^*!~

          Harry walked out of the bathroom, dressed and feeling refreshed.  Sirius sat at the kitchen table, reading the Daily Prophet, and listening to what sounded like Muggle classicals.  He smiled a bit as he moved to the fridge and pulled out the milk.  While in mid-swig, he caught Sirius' glare and smiled.

          "Sorry." he said with a bit of a laugh, putting the milk back and picking up an apple from the basket next to the refridgerator.

"You do that often?"  
"Every morning.  Has mail come?"

"Muggle or Wizard?"  
"Either."  
"Muggle's by the door, no Owl yet."

"Thanks.  Uh, did you make breakfast?"  
"Yeah, but you went into the bath, so I ate yours."  
  


          Harry smacked him with the dish towel he was wiping the counter with and moved to the microwave.  His breakfast was set inside, and he pressed the reheat button after shutting the door again.

          Sirius closed the paper and took a sip of his coffee, all the while keeping an eye on his Godson.  He had seen Harry after it had first happened, and he had known that he was depressed, but over time he'd thought he'd gotten over it.  By the display he witnessed the previous day, he was very wrong.  He had thought about calling in a MediWizard, but decided that the best thing for him to do was get together with his friends.  They would get him back on track.

          "The Malfoy Auction's been canceled you know." said Sirius as he stood up and moved to put his mug in the dishwasher.

"Why?" was the calm response.

"Seems that before he died, Lucius had left strict instructions for his savings to take care of all the holdings.  I guess he figured that his son and wife would still be alive to use it."  
"But if they're all dead, why hold it?"  
"Maybe Narcissa's not dead, just gone into hiding.  No one ever did find her body."  
"No one found Malfoy's body after I had told them he was there."  
"Then what was burried?" 

"His wand, and Hogwart's robes."

          Sirius was silent as Harry took his breakfast out of the microwave and walked into the living room.  He watched his charge flop onto the couch, pick up the stereo remote, and hit a couple of buttons.  A vaguely familiar Muggle song [1] came on and Sirius could only watch and listen to the lyrics as Harry ate his breakfast.  When the song was over, he turned off the stereo and moved to the coat closet.  He pulled out a long black hooded cloak, put it on, and then pulled out Sirius's own cloak.  He looked at his Godfather with dagger like emerald eyes, and unlocked the door.

          "I'm going shopping.  You're more than welcome to join me, if you can stand Knockturn Alley." Harry said, his voice cold.

"Knockturn Alley?!"

"The best place to find the ingredients for my sleep aide potion.  Come on, I'll show you."

"Knockturn Alley?"

"You've already said that Sirius.  And don't look so shocked that I go there.  Hell, I've been going since my 7th year.  Ron and Hermione went with me when we did our shopping for Hogwart's that year."

"But, that's-"  
"Just put your cloak on and lets go."

          He tossed the cloak to Sirius and walked towards the storage closet.  He tapped his wand on the lock knob and it swung open.  The closet was full of wizarding things, and there was a small open spot on the shelf right in front of them.  Harry pulled his hood up and carefully covered his scar.  Reaching out for a small vial amidst the empty space, Harry felt that familiar sensation of a hook just behind his navel, and then found himself standing just inside the dark alley.  Sirius appeared right beside him.

          "A Portkey?  I'm surprised the Ministry allowed that."  
"They don't."  
"Wha-"

          Before he could question, Harry had started down the crooked alley, leaving Sirius bewildered behind him.  This was not the same Harry he knew and loved.

~!*^*!~

          Dark shadows moved past the light from the cauldron fire and a set of doors burst open as a tall figure walked in, long hair flailing out behind it.  With the tip of a black wand, the figure stirred the contents of the cauldron, and an evil smirk played on its lips.  Taking a small vial of blood red liquid from the pocket of midnight robes, the being added a sprinkle of gold dust to the potion, and then poured the vial's contents into the mixture.  It poofed red, the Dark Mark forming in the smoke, and the figure laughed, the shadows moving out of the room through the open doors.

          "Soon Harry Potter… soon…" it laughed, snakes of every shape, color and size slithering out of the cauldron.

~!*^*!~

          Sirius walked into the dark and hazy shop that Harry had lead him to, and looked around.  The walls were filled with some of the rarest potion ingredients, some of which were supposedly illegal to sell.  He remembered seeing Snape come in this shop once or twice when they were in school, and he remembered some of the things he had created.

          Harry spoke quietly with the old wizard at the counter, and the man nodded before pulling a small bag out of the chest behind him.  Harry paid him, and turned back to his Godfather.

          "Is there anything you need?" he asked, dropping the bag into his pocket.

"Not from this place."

          Harry nodded and headed out again, this time into a shop with the sign reading "Dragon's Belly."  Sirius's heart skipped a beat as he saw the small deep green dragon sleeping in the display window, surrounded by swords and gold and jewels.  Harry seemed to be looking at a display of athames [2].  He stepped up next to the jewel-eyed boy and looked into the case.

          The athames were beautiful, if not a bit disturbing.  Most of them had scalloped or serated blades, but the one Harry seemed to be looking at was extremely straight.  The handle was made of some sort of black stone and silver, the hilt being that of a silver dragon, holding a large blue tinted diamond.  There were unusual symbols engraved into the whole thing, extending only a little bit on the blade, and as if sensing that Harry was looking at it, the diamond clouded over.  Sirius didn't like this one bit.  He put a hand on his godson's shoulder and started to pull him to the door.

          "I think we should leave Harry, there isn't anything else for us to-"

"Just let me get my blade.  Damiana!"  Harry called, and an older girl came running out of the back.

          She was no taller than Harry, and had long straight chestnut colored hair.  Her eyes were what caught the animagus's attention.  They were amber colored, and seemed to glow as she looked at his charge.  She was dressed in a long green robe, a dragon embroidered on the chest, and she had an amber pendant around her neck.  Her nails were black, and she held a hand out towards the display window.

          The dragon Sirius had found disturbing stood up and stretched, before sliding off the display and walking over to the woman.  The thing was no bigger than a tabby cat, but looks were often deceiving when it came to dragons.  It jumped up onto her shoulder and wrapped its long tail around her arm, its neck around the back of her own and it looked at Harry, then at the woman.  She smiled and nodded.

          "You sure?" it hissed.

"Yes I'm sure!  I wouldn't have called you over if I wasn't stupid!" she laughed at the dragon.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking the boy."

          Sirius watched the scene in shock.  He'd never known a dragon to speak, let alone ask questions.  It looked at Harry with glowing yellow eyes, and when it locked with his own emeralds, it gave a startled little rawrk.  It moved over Damiana's shoulder and leaned closer to Harry, who pulled back his hood, and moved the bangs covering his scar.

          "I think I'm ready to take it back." he said, letting his hair fall back into place and putting the hood back up.

"You have the counter then?" asked the dragon, folding its small wings tightly against its back.

"If I didn't, do you think I would be here?"

"Good point."

          The dragon looked at the lock on the display door, which was lead, and in the shape of a dragon, and blew a small breath of fire at it.  It seemed to come alive and moved, and the wizards glass door opened.  Damiana patted the dragons head and pulled the athame out.  As soon as it was in Harry's hand, the diamond in the center lit up a bright electric blue, and Sirius  stiffled back a gasp as the dragon stretched and yawned.  The dragon that had opened the door shut it as he walked back to his display window, and turned to look at Harry.

          "What do you plan to do with the Dragon's Blade, Harry Potter?" it asked, cocking its head to one side, as if studying the boy.

"Call a dragon, what else?" replied Harry, taking the black leather sheath from Damiana and putting the blade in his cloak pocket.

          The dragon seemed to smile and nodded at him as he turned back to his window.  Harry smiled in return and ushered Sirius out of the shop.  He could sense his Godfather's confusion, and knew that it was time to tell him more of the secret behind Draco Malfoy's involvment in the fight against Voldermont…

~TBC~

AN: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!  I've only had it up for a few days, and I'm up to like 13 or so reviews.  Pretty good for me!  And yeah, I know, ANOTHER cliffhanger.  But think of it this way, it keeps you thinking about what's gonna happen next. ^__^; They say Alfred Hitchcock was the the "Master of Suspense" but I think I'm starting to out do him… then again, this isn't "Psyco."  (can't do Hitchcock, he's too good) As for my little foot notes, here ya go!

**[1] – the "muggle song" I'm using, but didn't feel like typing, is Burn, by Matchbox 20 (the "Mad Season" album).  If you actually think about the lyrics, it sorta describes a depressed Harry.  **

_I thought about_

_Leaving- but I couldn't even get outta bed_

_Hitchin'- but I couldn't get a ride outta town_

_Now anyone who really wanted me to be_

_down_

_Come 'round_

_Thought about_

_Singin' but I couldn't remember all of the_

_words_

_Breakin' but I couldn't get the pieces apart_

_Laughin' never knowing what the joke was_

_about_

_Now I'm down_

_And I wonder how I never got the Burn_

_And if I'm ever gonna learn_

_How lonely people make a life_

_One strain at a time_

_Forgot About_

_Everything and everyone I needed before_

_Tryin' to get a handle on a reason to shine_

_Pickin' up the pieces that are falling behind_

_takes time_

_So I wonder how I never got the Burn_

_And if I'm ever gonna learn_

_How lonely people make a life_

_One strain at a time and still shine_

**[2] – An "athame" is what Wiccan's use in ritual, or circle if you will.  It's traditionally a black or dark handled knife, never used for anything but ritual.  Most of the time it's annointed by fire (which makes sense in the story, considering it's a dragon * wink * * wink * holding the diamond…), and it represents the God.  Its opposite is what is called a "boline" (bow-lean).  It's normally a white handled knife, some times made of bone or antler or ivory, and is used in the preparation of the ritual/circle.  It's used to cut herbs and alike.  It's sometimes annointed by water or earth, but I've only done mine with real oils and fire.  Each Wiccan is different.  And yes, I am Wiccan, so you'll probably see some of my own stuff shoved in here to make it seem a little bit, I dunno, eerie?  Hogwart's is great, but I like thinking that there's gotta be a little religion behind it.**

          I'm not sure when I'll have the next part out, but I'll try to have it up in a day or so.  I've got a whole sh!t load to do for the holidays, and with my Yule ritual coming up, I'm not going to have too much time to write.  If you all would like, I can email you when I post the upcoming chapters.  I know from personal experience that once you start reading, and the person doesn't update frequently enough, you tend to loose intrest, forget what's happening, and eventually forget all about it.  I don't want you guys to forget me!  Let me know if you want me to stick you on my update list!  


	4. The Legend's Death and Rebirth

**_Chapter 3- The Legend's Death and Rebirth_**

          Hermione Granger had graduated first in her class, and had been one of many people involved in the Dark War.  She was extremely dedicated, to both her work and her friends, which she had an empathetic bond with.  She found that out during her summer break before their 6th year…  

She had just received a letter from Ron, who had just been informed that his brother Charlie had been involved in a terrible accident.  One of the more aggressive dragons he looked after had gotten loose, and in an attempt to sedate it, he had been hit with the Norwiegen Ridgeback's tail.  He was dead upon impact.  And what was shocking was that she could _feel _ the emotions written in the letter.  She's owled Professor Dumbledore immediately, and consulted every book she could get her hands on.  When the reply came, she had been relieved to find that it was quite normal for her to be experiecing things that were not "normal."  It's what is most commonly refered to as Wizard's Puberty.  Many witches and wizards go through it as they go through their natural puberty, but others are later, often as a reaction to something tramatic.  He said that it would be a good idea to inform her friends of her discovery, so it wouldn't be as much of a shock when she could read them like a book.  

Ron had thought it was funny, how she could tell what a person was feeling just by looking them in the eye, and often joked about her becoming like Professor Trelawny.  She had hated him for it.  Harry said that it was a gift that she would need later in life, and to ignore Ron.  He had been right.

When the attack had come, she could feel everyone's panic and fear, and they were easy to block out, but it was Harry she had problems with.  She could feel everything he had been going through during the battle, and knew before anyone else that Harry had lost part of himself.  That was also part of the secret she'd been keeping from everyone…

She finished her second letter, and once it was sealed, picked up her wand.  With a simple little flick, the envelope was shimmering with a dark blue light, which died down to a dull glow.  With a smile she attached it to Hedwig's leg, gave the owl a treat, and brought her to the window.

"Take the charmed one first, then deliver Harry's." she said softly.

Hedwig nodded and nipped at her friends fingers before taking off, disappearing from Hermione's sight.  With a sigh she turned back to her room, and for the first time, throught about what it looked like.

The floor was a dark wood, and like the rest of Hogwart's rooms, the walls were stone.  Where she stood, she was directly in front of the patio doors, and to her left was the door to her wash room.  It was exactly like the Prefects bath, with the exception that it was a single, and had an enchanted floor:  It looked looked like rippling water, and changed with the inset tub.  The bedroom was straight across from her, normally with the giant double doors closed, and decorated in the Griffindor colors.  She had a large mohagany canopy bed, sheer red curtains surroundign it, and dressed in shimmering gold blankets.  There was a tapestry hanging on the far wall, of the Griffindor Crest, and smaller banners of red and gold along the other walls.  Her bed was against the right hand wall, a fire place across from it on the left.  Her dresser and wardrobe were set on the far wall, and there was a large set of mirrors and a dressing curtain in the front left corner by the fire place.  She had a small table and chairs set on the right hand side of the fireplace, which was surrounded by a small collection of her favorite books.  They were all charmed with a fire-proofing spell,  and she smiled as she noticed 'Hogwarts: A History' sitting in a glass case on the center of the mantle.  

The sitting room was smaller, compared to the bedroom, and had a fireplace against the wall closest to the hall and patio doors.  It had a few picture frames on it, and a large Griffindor banner above it.  All along the wall that divided the sitting room from the bedroom was a bookshelf, with a mirror set in the center.  It was covered in books, jars with miscellaneous contents (one of which being her Blue Bell flames), and a few other little collectibles.  There were seats all around, as well as small tables.  To anyone else, it would have looked like a mini library, but to Hermione, it was home.

She smiled back out side, watching a few first year students kicking an enchanted soccer ball around, others flying on their brooms.  She turned away with a brisk step, waved her wand at her bedroom doors, and picked up her cloak and a small stack of books before leaving the room completely.

"Mr. Edwards!  _No_ flying in the corridors!" she shouted as a boy wizzed by on his broom.

"Sorry Professor Granger, but I gotta catch it!" the boy replied, turning around to look at the group of kids following him, but only met a steely-eyed glare.

"I don't care what you have to do Mr. Edwards, but there is to be NO flying inside, is that clear!?" she said, voice sounding much like a certain Transfiguration professor…

"Yes mum…" was the defeated reply as the boy landed and walked back outside.

"That's better."

**~!*^*!~**

          Glowing red eyes looked up from the large, ancient book levitating in front of a dark figure, and narrowed at the scene displayed in a mirror across from a large bubbling cauldron.  With a flick of a slender wrist, the book was sent flying back onto the shelf it came from, and the figure seemed to float over to the mirror, eyes flashing dangerously.

          "So you've finally decided it's time have you?  Well we'll just see how 'happy' your reunion with Mr. Potter is…" the beings voice dripped as it whirled around to face the cauldron. "You should have never betrayed the Dark Lord… and I'll make sure that you wish you really were dead!"

**~!*^*!~**

          The moonlight danced playfully over the large lake and seemed to catch on something wading out a bit in the water.  Upon closer inspection, the form of a clydsedale sized black and silver-blue dragon could be seen, and it was looking straight out in front of itself, as another being.

          Silver-blue eyes glittered in the light as he brought his hands up above his head, wand pointing straight up at the moon, eyes never breaking contact with the glowing sphere.  He drew his arms out in an arch, and crossed his wand over his chest then back out and up in one fluid motion, graceful as a Juliard dancer, and then held his arms down at an angle.  With a quick turn of his feet, he made a full circle, and a wisp of green light trailed after his wand.  With speed only granted to magic, the light took on the translucent form of a snake, and swirled around its master, leaving a trail of dark blue in its wake as it shot up at the moon.  It weaved in and out, in what Muggles called the infinity symbol, and the two halves flared in blue light before exploding in a shimmer of glittering light.  The figure smiled and turned to look at the dragon that had spead his wings out behind him, taking in the moon rays.

          "You remember that, don't you Keya (A/N: Pronounced KEE-YAH)?" the fae like boy said as he walked over to the dragon, his toes leaving ripples in their wake, "That's what that Mother used to call you home from the forest, isn't it?"

          The dragon seemed to purr as he rubbed her muzzle and long neck, hand trailing down the length of her body as he walked back to the sandy shore.  The Manor stood up on the hill before him, the long winding path that lead to the lake lit by torches, and lined with an old wooden rail that never weathered.  He smiled at the sight of the massive house all lit up like there were actually people in it.  But then he remembered that he did live in it, and that it was home.

          As a cloud passed over the moon, the screech of an owl cut through the air, and looking up past his dragon, the boy saw Hedwig flying down towards him.  His brow furrowed in confusion, and once she landed, he noticed that one of the letters was glowing a dull blue.  Once untying it from her leg, he read the name written on it, and smirked.  It was his name, in her hand writing.

          "An anti-open charm, huh?  She must have something important in here." he said, pointing his wand at the seal. "Abicere Phoca." [1]

          The blue light shimmered for a second before disappearing, and he pulled the letter from the envelope.  The writing seemed to glow, and he decided it would be best to read it up in the manor, where he could consult his books if necessary.  He patted his dragon on the shoulder and disapperated into his study.  Sitting down in the chair by the fire, he began to read.

          "Dear Mal,

I got your letter, and I'm a little concerned, not only for him, but for your safety as well.  I know that these past three, almost four, years have been hard on you, they've been hard on me too, but I don't think it wise to come back just yet.  I got an owl from Sirius, and he thinks Harry's going through Wizard's Puberty, and I agree, to a certain extent.  I've already gone through it, as has Ron and yourself, and I was pretty sure that Harry had too, but recent events point in the other direction.  

          I'm sure you've 'heard' about the little spell he had during Quidditch practice, but Sirius says that he's changed completely.  I haven't seen Harry lately, but I don't think it's normal for him to be as dark as Sirius discribes.  He says that he broke down the night of the Quidditch episode, claiming that it was all his fault that you're 'dead' and that everything was his fault.  He also says Harry's been making regular trips to Knockturn Alley, and recently 'reclaimed' what Harry calls the Dragon's Blade.  I've tried researching it, but can't find anything on it.  I haven't had a chance to talk to Albus yet, but I'm sure he'll know what it is.  You don't have any ideas as to what Harry's doing, do you?  I know you've kept tabs on him since the funeral.  

          As for this whole thing with you cancelling the auction, I think Harry knows something's up.  He knows Lucius is dead, and as far as he knows, you and your mother are too.  Why would your father want everything kept as is, if there isn't anyone to use it?  He doesn't seem to be asking too many questions about it though… 

          I don't have much more time to write, I have class in about 10 minutes, and I want to get this to you right away.  Harry's birthday is in only 2 weeks time, and we need to discuss what we're going to do about your reunion.  Write me as soon as possible.

          ~Hermione"

          Quickly laying the letter aside, he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, and set to writing his reply.

**~!*^*!~**

          Harry pulled out a large green glass bottle and uncorked it.  Sirius watched through narrow eyes as his Godson poured himslef a shot of the clear liquid and downed it before recorking the bottle and returning it to its place in the cupboard.  He did not like the fact that Harry used a potion to aide him in his sleep, but knew that it was probably the only thing that let him sleep peacefully.  It had only been a few days since he'd came to visit Harry, and already he knew that there was something definitly strange going on with him.  The athame he'd picked up in Knockturn Alley a few days ago never left his desk, and was charmed so that only he could touch it.  He also seemed to spend an enormous amount of type stiffling through an old book that Sirius could only make out as a Book of Shadows.  Although it had shocked him to the core, he understood that Harry had looked into the old Muggle religion of Wicca, and seemed to believe much of it.  He'd learned later that Harry's chosen dieties were those of ancient Egypt and Greece, and that he kept his own Book of Shadows.

          Although it wasn't taught, the ancient religions were very strongly based on real magic, and in some cultures, an actual witch or wizard was what Muggles refered to as their High Priestess or Priest.  He'd also learned that Wicca was becoming a very popular conversion for Muggles.  He had a long discussion with Harry one evening about how he had gotten into it.

          _"I had found a 'spell book' in a muggle bookstore one day, and it intrigued me with its rhyming and purpose, so I looked up Wicca, which was mentioned in the introduction of the book.  I found that much of it is based on old Witches and Wizards, from before Muggles were afraid of magic.  They would gather together to preform healing spells or rituals for others, or just to honor the dieties that gave them their power.  It was all very primitive of course, but its basis was in real magic.  When I really thought about it, I realized that although we had been taught all about the different parts of our wizarding powers, and about the dark arts, we had never been given something to believe in.  The Dursleys had been Catholic [2], and when I thought about their beliefs, I came to the conclusion that our magic had to come from somewhere.  Believing that there are higher beings who grant us these powers and all this knowledge is something that was like second nature.  It gave me something other than the past to think about." _

          Although Sirius didn't see things the way Harry did, he understood.  Everyone has to believe in something, whether or not it's God or not doesn't matter.  There has to be something for one to put their faith in, or else there's only scientific reason, which in the case of magic, there isn't any of.  Muggles understand religion, and if that's what Harry needed in order to cover his real magic, then so be it.

**~!*^!~**

          The sun filtered through the bedroom window like it was trying to tease the sleeping red-head in bed.  It was rewarded with a loud groan and the sleeping boy turning over, eyes shut firmly and face down in the pillow.

          "Ah ain' ge'in up yeh." he mumbled as his owl started buzzing around the room. "Shu' up Pig!"

          A pillow soared through the air at the owl, who dodged easily, and Ron sat up, sratching his head while he yawned into the sunlight.  He was built much like his brother Bill, in the fact that he was tall and thin, but he was also all muscle.  His freckles had faded to a certain extent, his hair was still unbelievably red, and his blue eyes had turned more to a grey-blue.  He stretched and pulled on the sweatshirt lying next to his bed, then headed out into the hall.  He was greeted by the sight of a woman's bottom sticking out of the hall closet.  With a smile he walked past, smacking her playfully as he moved into the bathroom.

          "Ronald Weasly!  Give me a heart attack why don't you!" she yelled as she whirled around to fall right into his arms.

"Now where would the fun be in you dropping dead in the middle of the hallway?" he retorted as he kissed her lightly.

"Ron…"  
"Let me shower, then we'll go out for breakfast."  
" 'kay… that 'muggle' place we like?"

"Sounds good to me.  I'll be out in few luv."

          He kissed her again and turned to the bathroom, shutting the door soundlessly behind him.  She sighed and moved back to the closet, where she pulled out a new set of towels…

          "Ron, hon, you forgetting something?" she asked as the water turned on and she heard him step in.

"Don't think so, why?"  
"Because I have your towels."

"Oh.  Well come on in then."

          She walked in and placed the towels on the counter before a wicked idea made its way into her head.  She silently slipped off her clothes and when she was sure he was facing away, she opened the shower stall door and slipped inside.  He didn't notice her until she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder blade.

          "Jesus!  What the hell do you think you're doing woman?!  Are you trying to drown me!" he sputtered as a spray of water found its way down his throat.

"You said I could come in."  
"Stupid woman."

          He turned around and kissed her fully, her body feeling incredibly hot against his cold one as he ran his hands up and down her back.  She could do nothing but smile as his kisses wandered down her neck and shoulders, and she giggled as he ran his fingers over her sides.

          "Ronald, if you keep this up, we'll never get to breakfast before lunch."

"This is a good enough breakfast for me…"

**~!*^*!~**

          Sirius stood out on the balcony, his shoulder length black hair pulled back in a low pony tail and watched the sun rise.  He sighed and leaned his weight on the banister, eyes flickering over the quiet street below.  He knew Harry would be asleep for awhile, but he couldn't help but think about the nightmares that had been waking the poor boy for the past 3 years.

          He's done a fine job of hiding his stress, that's for sure. the animagus thought as he started to lose himself in the memory of the past few days. (A/N: this takes place 2 days after "Mal" got his letter from Hedwig, which was one day after Hermione mailed it.  It's now a week and a half from Harry's birthday)

          When they had returned from Knockturn Alley, Harry had pulled out a Pensieve, and told his Godfather to look into it with him…

-flashback-

          **_^What are we going to be seeing Harry?^ Sirius asked, looking at his Godson a little confused._**

**_^Just watch Sirius, you'll see.^_**

_          As they watched, Draco Malfoy stormed past, his robes flying out behind him as he threw open the door to the Potions room.  Snape jumped out of his seat and upon seeing the boy, walked around his desk to the center of the room.  Malfoy slammed a pendant of sorts onto the nearest desk, and glared at the Slytherin house leader._

_          "Where did you get that Draco?" Snape asked coldly._

_"My Mother mailed it to me this morning.  Said something about it not being safe with her any longer.  What the hell is so important about this damned jewel that scares her!?"_

_"That jewel is no ordinary stone Mr. Malfoy." a new voice said as Professor Dumbledore walked into the room. "That is what many have grown to call the Narcissa Diamond.  Your mother's always worn it around her neck, am I correct?"  
"Yes but-"  
"That is not the real form of the pendant, but to be safe, your mother charmed it to look like such.  Touch it with your wand and say 'Abicere Phoca'."_

_          Malfoy did as instructed and the diamond flared a bright blue.  Draco watched as the silver casing around it shifted forms, into that of a dragon like cross, the diamond set in the center.  The dragon turned its head and stretched its wings, a small sound like a yawn coming from it.  He picked it up to look at it closer, and the pendant was now solid, but warm._

**_^Harry, what is this?^ Sirius asked as Snape pulled a small wooden box from under his desk._**

**_^Just watch, you'll understand in a minute.^___**

_          "Mr. Potter, there's no need to keep that cloak on." Dumbledore said with a smile._

_          Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak and glared at Malfoy, who looked like he'd just seen a ghost.  Without saying a word, he pulled a small bundle out of his pocket, and slowly pulled the black cloth off.  Snape's look darkened as he got a good look at what it was Potter was holding._

_          "Headmaster, is that the Dragon's Blade?"  
"Yes Severus, it is indeed."  
"And how did Potter get his hands on it?"  
"It was a gift," Harry interupted, "from my father.  Like my invisibilty cloak, he had entrusted it to a close friend and said that in my 6th year I was to have it."  
"Headmaster?"_

_"It's true.  The Potter family have long guarded the Secret of the Dragon, as have the Malfoys.  Mr. Malfoy, what you hold in your hand is one half of the Dragon's Eye Diamond.  It is an ancient stone that was found in the skelleton of a Dragon, or rather , in the eye of a dragon skull.  At one point in time, your family and the Potters worked together to keep the balance between the Light and Dark sides of magic.  When the final battle against the Dark Lord of their time was defeated, the diamond split into two halves, both identical in power and look, and each family kept a half.  They were placed in their magical settings to protect the two halves from falling into hands of a dark wizard, bound by blood.  The blood of a Potter and the blood of a Malfoy.  No one but you two will be able to touch these items, unless of course someone has your blood."_

_          Dumbledore sat down and motioned for the boys to do the same.  Neither sat._

_          "During the battle the diamond created a blade unlike any the world has ever seen.  It surpasses even that of Excaliber, which rest in my office.  It also called upon the Five Elements, represented by five dragons.  It is said that when the stone split and the settings were created, the diamond shifted one into the athame Harry holds, and one stayed.  Legend says that should the two halves ever come together, the blade will be come complete and once again call upon the Elements.  Unfortunately, you can't just put the two together and expect it to happen.  The holder must allow it to happen, or they will not merge."_

_"Then Potter and I must actually work together in order to create this blade?"  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, that is exactly what I am saying.  Although I don't think it possible until you both learn of your true powers, and that is not for another year or so."  
"Then if Voldermont attacked right now," pointed out Harry, "And Malfoy joined him, would the two halves work against each other?"_

_"No, I don't think so.  You see Harry, Draco has no intention of helping You-Know-Who, and has in fact been supplying us with some very useful information._

_          Harry turned to stare unbelieving at Draco, who just smirked and stood up, placing the pendant in the box Snape had set out for him.  Dumbledore smiled and stood, said he would see them both at dinner, and left.  Snape turned back to his desk and set to finish grading his papers._

**_            ^Malfoy was the spy in the Inner Circle?!^ Sirius demanded, looking at Harry with narrow eyes._**

**_^Who the hell do you think it was, Snape?  Voldermont let him in, thinking he was going to spy on Dumbledore for him, and the information he got was good, but Lucius Malfoy was Voldermont's right hand man, to use a Muggle expression.  Who better to get information from Lucius than his son^___**

_          "YOU'RE the informant?!" Harry asked flabbergasted (@__@)._

_"Don't look so surprised Potter.  The information had to be coming from somewhere, didn't it?"_

_          The scene changed to that of the final battle, and Sirius could only watch as memory Harry screamed out in pain, tears streaming down his face as Malfoy fell backwards into his arms.  He saw that the silver eyed boy was wearing the diamond._

_          "Malfoy, you IDIOT!  Why the hell did you-"_

_"Potter, for once in your life think of yourself for a change!  You're the one who has to live through this, to keep the balance."  
"But the Malfoy's were the-"  
"You don't understand Harry… you never did…"  
"Malfoy!"  
"I don't have much longer; The dragon can't hold him back forever Potter.  Just believe in yourself, and in your friends, that's what will help you.  And Potter… * cough * I never hated you… I… I couldn't…"  
"MALFOY!  Hold on, I'll get you-"  
"There's no TIME Harry!  Just remember that I… * gags on the curse * remember that I love you Harry Potter, that I always have and * gag * that I always will."  
"NO! Draco, you can't die!  You just can't!  Who will be there to torment me, to insult me, to occupy my every thought!?  Don't give up!  Just hold ON!!"_

_"I'm sorry Harry… I'm always going to be with you, in here *points to Harry's heart *."  
"No, Malfoy stop talking like that!  I won't let you die!  I- I LOVE YOU!!"_

_"I know… I've always known… from day one, you and I have been in love with eachother, but were too wound up in hating one another to notice.  I'm sorry Harry… protect the pendant for me… I… I love you."_

_          With one last shuddering breath, Draco's eyes closed, and the pendant around his neck started to glow.  Malfoy's body faded away in a shimmer of blue light and the pendant took off into the sky like it was following him to heaven.  _

_          "NOOOOO!!!!  MALFOY!!!!" he screamed, his eyes flaring bright green as the dragon whipped its head around, nailing Voldermont in the chest. _

_          Harry pulled his wand out and with an anguished cry, called the Dragon's Blade to him.  It was glowing a bright blue as he glared at where Voldermont now stood, and he moved slowly in front of the dragon.  Voldermont's red eyes glared at him, and then widened as he brought the blade to rest on his upper arm._

_          'Voldermont's got your blood in him Potter.' Draco's voice echoed in Harry's mind, 'you can't touch him physically, but you can touch yourself…'_

_          "You may have my blood Voldermont," he spat, glowing eyes narrow and sparking, "but you don't own me!"_

_          The shrill cry of a Phoenix cut through the air and Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulders, his wings spread out in a huge arch of flames.  Harry didn't feel them, he only felt sure of what he had to do._

_          He pressed the blade into his skin, making a deep gouge and then ran it across his other arm, his palms, up his forearms, along his collar bone, and finally in an "x" over his heart.  He didn't feel the pain from the wounds, but knew that Voldermont did.  With a cruel smile he held the tip of the blade at his heart._

_          "If you and I are the same in blood, then when I die, you die!"_

_"Are you really willing to give up the life you've made Potter?!" Voldermont spat._

_"If it brings an end to the pain and suffering you've caused, then yes, I'd do anything!  I love my friends, more than anything in the world, and I won't let you hurt them like you've hurt countless others!"  
"You're a FOOL boy!  I cannot DIE, because I am ALREADY DEAD!  Avedara Kedara!"_

_"Phoca Oscurus Eturnus In Lux Et Ablocare Pax Adstare In Mundus!" [2] Harry shouted as he plunged the knive, and his wand, into his chest.  _

_          The dragon and Fawkes screamed, the phoenix's flames completely surrounding Harry as his life blood slowly started to drain out of him.  The dragons eyes were narrow ice blue slits as it growled at Voldermont, who's wand had shattered as he fell to his knees, and it slowly circled around him.  With a roar it spit a blue fire at him, and as Fawkes cried down into Harry, it tore the Dark Lord's body into pieces.  Harry screamed throughout all of it, but noticed all the wounds but the one in his chest were healed.  He felt hot tears cascading down his face as the dragon lowered its head to look at him straight in the eye._

_          "Fawkes, please, just let me die!  I- I need to be with him!" cried the slowly dying boy._

_No!  You will not give up your life just to be with Master!  He wants you to live, to move on!  He gave his life so you could live yours! a female voice said in his head._

_"I don't care!  I have no life without him!!"_

_If you die, who will keep the evil sealed away!?  Who will protect the Dragon's Eye Diamond if you are dead Harry Potter!?  Who will look after the Blade, which you yourself had annointed with your hearts blood!?  You will bring the Master more pain by dying than Voldermont did by living, and I will NOT let you hurt him!_

_          By now Harry had realized that it was the dragon's voice he was hearing, as well as the Phoenix Song from Fawkes.  The bird had wrapped his wings around Harry, and was trying to pry his fingers off the blade's hilt.  When the jewel-eyed boy met the dragon's gaze, he saw Draco, and nodded.  _

_          Lowering her head, the dragon pulled the athame from Harry's chest, and it shot a bright blue beam of light at the wound.  Fawkes cried harder as the light tried to keep the wound open, and as Harry pulled his wand from his chest, he saw that it was surrounded by fire.  Behind the dragon, a similar fire appeared, covering Voldermont's shattered wand, and the great beast moved so Harry could see what was happening.  Slowly the flame spread into a circle around them, and ghostly apparitions appeared before Harry.  _

_          "Cedric…" Harry whispered tiredly as the grey form of his friend walked over and kneeled in front of him._

_"Malfoy wouldn't want you to kill yourself for him Harry, he loves you too much to let you die… Think of Ron and Hermione… the rest of the Griffindors… the whole school… they love you like you were their brother, well maybe not Slytherin, and they love you for who you are inside, not because you're the 'Boy Who Lived'…" _

_          Cedric ruffled his hair and standing, disappeared, leaving Harry to stare unblinking at the forms of his parents.  This was the second time he'd seen them like this…_

_          "Oh Harry…" his mother cried, kneeling down next to him and wrapping her arms around him, his head resting on her surprisingly solid chest.  "It's finally over… you're finally free…"_

_"We can finally rest, knowing that you're protected and safe." said his father, pulling both of them into his arms, "Tell Sirius and Moony that the Marauders will continue to make mischief in Hogwarts, if not in form, than in spirit."_

_"James!  Harry, don't tell them anything but that we're glad they were there for you, and hope that they will contine to be there should you ever need them."_

_"We're proud of you Harry.  You've grown up so much… I'm sorry we weren't there for you when you needed us."_

_"Mum… Dad… don't leave!"_

_"We can't stay Harry… Never let go of your love Harry.  I promise, it's not the end of everything, it's only the beginning of your life.  You're not here for anyone but yourself now.  You don't have to fight anymore."_

_"We Love you son… we always have, and always will, remember that."_

_          His parents faded away, and Harry lapsed into wracking sobs of grief.  He'd lost his parents to Voldermont, and now he'd lost the man he loved.  What was there to be here for, if everything he'd known was now unimportant?_

_          "I love you Harry Potter…" _

_          Looking up, Harry saw a VERY solid form walking towards him, and when it fell to its knees in front of him, he was staring into silver-blue eyes that seemed endless.  He couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't do anything as Draco's lips touched his, and as suddenly as it had come, it was gone.  Harry found Draco's eyes disappearing, and as the boy completely disappeared in a flurry of blue light, he let the comforting darkness consume him.  _

_          "I promise you Luv, I'll come back to you… even if it's the last thing I do…"_

-end flashback-

          Sirius was jolted out of his thoughts by the familiar hoot of an owl, and shook his head clear as it sounded again.  Looking around he found Hedwig sitting on the railing next to him, a letter tied to her leg.  The sound of the slider opening brought him back into reality completely, and he blinked as he saw Harry standing there, dressed in nothing but a pair of tight jeans and socks.  His Godson smiled and untied the letter from his owls leg.

          "Harry-  I think we should get together for a few days for your birthday, you know, to catch up.  But we definitly need to go clubbing.  Muggle clubs… yes!  That would be so perfect!  I've been to a few of those… very cool.  As for Ron and I ever becoming  a couple… I don't think so.  He's already involved with someone, or didn't he tell you?  And I take it he's finally learned how to use a phone?  As for me pining over him, well, I guess I still like him, but I think it's more a brother-sister thing as opposed to a relationship type thing.  And don't bother looking into the Auction, it's been cancelled.  Oh, and I said it's a pity they were going to auction the Manor's contents off because they could easily be used by either the Ministry or Hogwarts.  The DATDA class would certainly gain…   I'm thinking the Underground for where we go clubbing.  It's right in London, but I'm sure you know that.  Well, I have to run!  I'll talk to you soon Harry!!

          Love,

          Hermione."

          Harry smiled and picked up a small piece of parchment and his quill.  He wrote a short reply and sealed it in an envelope.  Hedwig held her leg out for him, but he just tapped her beak and moved to the storage closet.  Sirius watched in amusement as he pulled a small stone bowl from one of the shelves and set it on the coffee table.  He tapped it with his wand, and  bright green flame appeared out of no where.

          "Hermione Granger, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he said, tossing the letter in.  "Sorry Hedwig, but I need her to get this immediately.  I'll send you with a letter some other time, when I have more time to wait for a reply."

**~!*^*!~**

          Headmaster Albus Dumbledore smiled at the preening phoenix perched behind his desk.  Fawkes had been prepping himself for days for what looked like an unbelievable burning day, and he'd never seen the bird so concerned.

          "What are you getting ready for Fawkes?"

          The bird stopped his preening for a second and looked at his master, then continued.  Albus sighed and left his office for the Great Hall as the dinner bell rang.  As soon as he was gone, Fawkes flew out the open balcony doors and up to the Astronomy Tower.  Lifting his head high and spreading his wings, he burst into flames of red and gold, and started to sing.  The embers from his fire swirled around him before bursting upward onto the wind, carrying the song with them.  He only hoped that it reached the ears of the Ancients…

**~TBC~**

**A/N:  So… uh whatcha all think?  This is probably the last chapter I'm going to get out before Christmas, unless I can avoid my family and write one… not very bloody likely!  Anywho, I thought that I would make this a little longer than I had originally planned, and I hope it all makes sense.  I had one hell of a time writing that part about how Harry sees Wicca/Religion in general fitting into the Wizarding World… being that religion isn't touched on in the books, I had nothing to go by.  Creative license is a good thing, sometimes anyway.  As for my footnotes, they're below.**

**[1]- "Abicere Phoca" is literally "Abandon Seal" in latin.  I downloaded one of these cheesy translators, and it's really a piece of crap, but it suits its purpose I suppose.**

**[2]-  I really have no clue as to what religion the Dursleys are!  Being from the US, I'm not all that familiar with religions in the UK, and what region is primarily what religion, so on and so forth, etc, etc, etc… If anyone would like to help me out here… **

**[3]- Again I'm working with my stupid translator, but here ya go!**

          **_"Phoca Obscurus Eturnus In Lux Et Ablocare Pax Adstare In Mundus!"_**

Translation= _"Seal Darkness Forever Into [the] Light And [let] Peace Be Present In [the] World!"_

Please note that "the" and "let" I could not translate, so that's why they're in the little bracket thingies… um… I'm not sure if Latin sentence structure is the same as English, but I have to work with what I've got, so I did it the easiest way I've knew how.

Has anyone figured out who the guy in the Manor is?  And why does he have a dragon?   What happened to Narcissa Malfoy for her to send the Dragon's Eye Diamond to her son?  Why in the hell was Malfoy's ghost not transparent or grey like Cedric, Lily and James?  And finally, the question I'm dying to ask: **What's the deal with Fawkes?!**

If anyone thinks they know the answer, send it my way!  Just something to think about while I'm busy with the next chapter or two…


	5. Call and Answer

**_Chapter 4- Call and Answer_**

          He tossed and turned, his breathing labored and heavy.  He could feel an intense heat from somewhere, but couldn't wake himself to find out what was happening.  Inside his mind screamed for him to wake, to make sure that the manor wasn't burning down, but the irrational part of him kept his subconscious asleep.  He could see himself, standing in the dark, surrounded by a thick mist, and he could hear the faint beating of a heart, but whether it was his or not he couldn't be sure.

          What's going on!?  Why can't I WAKE UP!!?

          The roar of a dragon caused him to whirl around, dodging blue fire that blazed by.  It left a blast of freezing cold air behind, and that puzzled him.  He knew that dragons breathed fire, and that fire could be blue, but he'd never known it to be ice cold.  Looking in the direction that the blast came from, he saw nothing but mist, yet when he turned back to where it had headed, he saw what looked like a ring of Cornish Pixies, dancing around something.  When he looked closer, he noticed that there was a symbol floating in the center of their ring, the hottest white fire he'd ever seen surrounding it.

          What is that?

Surely you recognize your own Element? an unfamiliar voice said as the pixies dispersed and a phoenix appeared behind the symbol, perched on a wisp of white light.

Element?

Don't tell me that you haven't realized that you hold the power of Mulciber [1], the Ancient of Fire?

Mulciber?  No idea who he is, don't really care, but if you're going to tell me anyway, I don't have much of a choice but to listen, do I?

Smart boy, and being that I don't have much time, I'll make this quick.  Mulciber was one of five of the Ancient wizards, and he controlled the Element of Fire, and was the second strongest of the five.  He was the first to tame the 'Hell Hound', Cerberus, which I believe is what you take the form of…

How-How do you know I'm an Animagi?!

I've known since you disappeared with Keya what you are, just as I knew what Narcissa Malfoy and James Potter were.

My Mother was no Animagus.

You are very wrong Mr. Malfoy, she was, on such an extreme scale that she did not change very often.  Do you recall the creature you saw disappearing into the forest after your funeral? [2]

          Before he could reply, the phoenix let out a wail, and in a burst of flame disappeared, leaving him alone in the mist, staring at the symbol before him.  With a calmness that should not have been, he reached out and cupped the light in his hands, and felt an incredible warmth flow through him.  It was the same warmth he felt when he became the 'Hell Hound.'  With a smile he pulled the light to his chest, and pressed it firmly there.  In a flash of white, he was sitting up in bed and panting as he brought a shaking hand up to the warm metal that lay at his chest.  Looking down, he saw the symbol from his dream, solidified into an intricate sterling pendant, a red stone set in the center.  Holding it in his hand, he laid back down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~!*^*!~

          Harry looked out over the city from his buildings roof, hand fingering the Dragon's Blade hilt and he felt its power run through him as the dragon holding the diamond stretched its wings.  The diamond seemed to wink up at him as he took a swig of the Absolute in his hand, and as he put the bottle down and brought the matching dragon pendant up to look at it, he smiled.

          "Tomorrow's the full moon… I'll call you back to me, and you'll never leave again, so help me God." 

~!*^!~

          Hermione walked out into the courtyard and looked up at the nearly full moon with tears in her eyes.  With shaking hands she pulled a velvet pouch from her robes and from it pulled out a small glass ball.  In it she could see her greatest Secret, and with a small smile, threw it as high as she could.  Without breaking the motion, she pointed her wand at it, and with a loud bang, it burst apart in a flurry of white light, which faded just as quickly as it had come.

          "Tomorrow you'll be back with the one you swore to protect…  and the circle will be complete once you're completely his.  Happy Birthday Harry."

~!*^*!~

          She looked out over London from her broom, and smiled as she saw the glittering red embers and familiar song of a phoenix flying towards her.  Releasing her broom, she held her arms out, letting the embers swirl around her before heading to their next target.  She looked down at a familiar apartment and sighed. 

          "You're the only thing we're waiting on Harry.  Call him back from the dead and everything will be in place."

"You think it'll be that easy?" a small dragon said as it landed on her broom. "Potter may be too far gone to accept the truth."

"He wouldn't call him if he didn't know he was alive.  I think Harry's known for a long time that Malfoy's been alive these past three years, but didn't want to believe it because it contradicted everything he **knew he saw."**

"Damiana, do you think it wise for me to accompany Malfoy?  I'm not so sure that having the Fire Ancient loose so soon after realizing his power is such a good idea."  
"Riv [3], he'll just apparate to Harry, and the only danger he'll be in will be from his jewel-eyed God."

"I hope you're right, because I don't want to be dragged back into another war."

"This war will be short, the Ancients are stronger than they were before, and there's much more Light around now that can hold the Darkness."

"Did you ever think that maybe it's the Darkness that makes Potter believe Malfoy to be dead?"  
"It's possible, but I don't know.  You have to remember, I've never locked a Dark Lord inside myself."

~!*^*!~

          She quickly dressed herself and headed for the roof.  She didn't care if she woke Ron, he was going to be just as much a part of what was happening as she was.  She quickly grabbed the quiver of arrows and the bow that she kept by the roof door and drew one out.  In one fluid motion she had put a spell of it and cast it into the sky.  It disappeared from view, and as she sat down, suddenly exhausted, she saw the glitter that she knew was coming.  She absentmindedly fingered the pewter pendant at her chest, and she looked again to the heavens, her blue-grey eyes starting to glow white.

          "I left Rivendell to find the Ancient of Fire, and instead found my Soul Mate.  How am I supposed to tell Ron that I'm an Elf, not a Witch?"

"You don't have to tell me Rena, I already knew." Ron said as he kneeled behind her. "I knew the moment I saw you."

"Bu- But HOW?!"

"I'm not stupid Rena, I know what Elvish looks like, and I know what the crest on your robes is.  Rhiannon Greenleaf, daughter of Legolas.  You're also the Ancient of Water."

          She stared at him in mute shock.  Was she that easy to read, or did she give too much away?  She didn't bother to question it, because it wouldn't get her any closer to getting to where she needed to be.  She just leaned back into Ron's arms and took comfort in his arms, as she always had.  He kissed her temple and they sat there, just watching the starlit sky, waiting for it to reveal its secrets.

~!*^*!~

          Dumbledore walked into his office, parchment in hand, and slammed it on the desk before the phoenix that was perched on the one side.  His eyes were narrow slits of blue, and seemed to spark with anger.

          "What the hell do you think you're doing Fawkes?!  You know that the Elven people haven't been involved in the workings of man since before the Calling!  I'll be damned if I allow you to call them into it now!"

What choice do we have Albus Dumbledore, when the Spirit Ancient is the Elven leader of Mirkwood?  And the Ancient of Water is his daughter, so it's not like we have much say in the matter.

"I cannot allow them within these walls, you know that!  Only an Ancient can undo the workings of another Ancient, and I highly doubt that we're going to get one of them here in a matter of a few days!!"

Listen to me Dumbledore, for once in your incredibly long life!  I know where all of the Ancients are, and I can speak with them, it is in my nature to do so, but I CANNOT perform miracles!  I have done all I can to set the Circle in motion, there's nothing more to do but let it run its course.  They will open the doors to the Elven people, and we will come together to defeat the darkness that we feel is coming.

"It gets stronger day by day Fawkes, there is no way we can prepare so quickly!  Greenleaf will be here in three days, and that is not nearly enough time to get things settled!"

All will work out, and I assure you, there are already Elves in Hogwarts.  Rhiannon Evans was one…

"Ms. Evans?  I don't believe it."

She was Rhiannon Greenleaf when she was born, do you not remember?

"Yes, and it took quite a bit to put two and two together when Narcissa's son came to Hogwarts.  I knew that there was something familiar about his powers."

Narcissa may have been human, but her mixed parentage allowed her quite a bit.  Legolas still grieves her death you know.

"Strange… Rhiannon looks nothing like her father, or her mother, but Draco is the spitting image of the Elven Prince.  Could it be that she retained some of himself in her?"

More than likely it was a delayed pregnancy…

"Oh dear…"

~TBC~

AN:  Yeah, yeah, I know it's short and choppy, and a bit of a cliffhanger, but with all my holiday rushing and work, and getting ready to go back to school, writing time's become very hard to come by, as has good inspiration.  And I do realize that I've used a Tolkien character… but I just HAD to!  I just saw Lord of the Rings, and with every fiber of my being believe that Legolas Greenleaf is Draco Malfoy in another life!  Should Draco dearest need to be played by an older guy for any reason, or should you need to visualize him older, look at the way Legolas is in the movie!  Cut the hair a bit and it'd be PERFECT.  

I promise, the next chapter will be (hopefully) longer and delve more into the plot.  If anyone has any ideas for where I should head with this (even though I do know where I'm going, I still like to hear what ya'll think), or if anyone knows of any good (and slashy) pictures, music (doesn't need to be slashy, just something that screams "harry potter angst"), or what ever that would inspire me, let me know!

Foot notes (these are becoming quite a habit, aren't they?)

[1]- Mulciber is the surname of the Roman God Vulcan/Vulcanus, the Fire Forge God.  (in Greek mythology he was the husband/lover of Aphrodite (Venus is Roman))

[2]- I'll explain in the next chapter… I think I gave a little bit of it away in the ending of this.  Not so much an _animal_, but if you think about Legolas… (note I said "creature" when Fawkes mentioned it)

[3]- Riv… where did the Fellowship of the Ring form?  Rivendell, city of the Elves, where else.  Just had to come up with a name for him, and it fit.  Maybe I'll fit it into the actual story some how… ideas welcome!

I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out, but hopefully it's soon.  Anyone who would like me to contact them when it's up, let me know.    Tootles for now peeps!


	6. Happee Birday 'Arry!!

**_Chapter 5- Happee Birday 'Arry!!_**

          "Waking up wasn't extremely easy this particular morning.  As luck should have it, I have a _slight_ headache… guess drinking that whole bottle of Absolute wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done.  But all's well.  It's July 31st, and in turn, it's my twentieth birthday.  Sirius is obviously making breakfast, because this whole place smells incredible.  And I can hear the impatient hoots of **numerous owls.  My fans love me too much."**

          Harry put his journal back under the mattress of his bed and picked up his wand.  With a simple flick of his wrist he felt his headache leave, and he slipped into his long boxers and a t-shirt before walking out of the bedroom to the balcony doors.  He was right, there were **_numerous_ owls.  There were 18 of them sitting impatiently for him to either let them all in, or to take their bundles.  Only 6 of them he recognized.  **

          "Rascal," he said, calling Hermione's owl in.

"Pig, Hermes," he did the same for Ron's owls.

"Hogwart's Postal Service." he laughed a bit at this.

          As all of them flew in, he noticed that one carried a fairly large box, and wondered how it was possible for the owl to carry it, but he didn't verbally ask the question.  For all he knew, he'd offend it, and he didn't need a pissy owl on his hands at the moment.

          He moved to each one and took their packages, laying them on the floor where they had landed.  He signaled for them to all wait, and walked into the kitchen.  From the cupboard he took a large canister of owl treats and gave them each a handful before moving out onto the balcony.  One by one he took the letters and small presents from his fans and gave the owls a few treats before sending them off, each with thank you note conjured up for them to take back.  Although he hated the celebrity of it, he did love his fans.  

          "They'll never stop if you send their owls back happy, fed and with notes of encouragement tied to their legs." Sirius said as Harry replaced the canister.

"I love my fans, and they know it.  Besides, I'm not the kind of person to send a hungry owl back without a reply, am I?  They travel from all over the wizarding world to deliver their messages and gifts, and I'll be damned if I send them back starving."

"You always did have a big heart Harry Potter, and I wonder if that's a good thing."

          Both men laughed, and Harry brought the gifts from his closest and oldest friends into the kitchen, setting them down on the table.  He conjured up a few perches, and the owls flew to them gratefuly.  The Hogwart's owls noticed Hedwig's perch, complete with food dish and running water, and one eyed it strangely.  Harry smiled and held his arm out to it.

          "Hedwig won't mind, I'm sure.  She remembers what it was like to be in the owlery." he said as he moved the bird to the fancy perch. "Go ahead.  You'll all get a turn, I promise."

          The owls all hooted in agreement, and Sirius laughed at his Godson.  He knew that if Hedwig came home, she'd be pissed.  All these owls at HER house, eating out of HER dishes, taking attention away from HER.  But he also knew that Harry would make it better in an instant.

          "So let's see what I've got!" Harry laughed, rubbing his hands together.

          He started with Hermione's gift, and smiled at what she had sent him.  Sirius obviously thought it was strange, because Harry saw his Godfather's eyebrow go up, and brow furrow.

          "Dragon's blood and a dragon egg.  Some sort of inside joke between you two?"

"Kind of.  This is sorta a joint gift between her and Hagrid.  You wouldn't remember Norbert, would you?"

"The dragon you said Rubeus had?"

"Yes.  Well as luck should have it, 'Norbert' was a girl, and this is one of her eggs.  Hagrid knew that I love dragons, and thought it would be an awsome gift to give me for my birthday.  Unfortunately, he's not allowed to own one, let alone keep one, so the ministry wouldn't allow him to get them.  Hermione made a few trips to Romania to visit Charlie Weasley, and let's just say that it did her quite a bit of good."

"Strange…"

          Sirius turned back to making breakfast as Harry opened Ron's gift.

          "Hey Harry!  I heard from Oliver that you're takin' a break from the Cannons for awhile, and well, we don't want the worlds best seeker to get out of practice, do we!" he read alloud as he unwrapped the small object.  "Oh. My. GOD!" he shoulded.

"What!  What is it!?" Sirius nearly dropped the hot frying pan he was flipping pancakes in.

"It's a Snitch!"  
"But you have one already, don't you?"  
"Yes, but LOOK at it Sirius!  The bloody thing is made out of PLATINUM, engraved with my name, and the Griffindor Crest!  This fucking thing must have cost him a FORTUNE!!"

          As he laid the snitch out on his flat palm, the silvery wings unwrapped themselves and it zipped around the room before landing again in Harry's hand.  He smiled at the gift and placed it back in its box.  He'd have to beat Ron later for it.

          He opened the package from Hagrid, which as it normally was, was a cake and tin of Treacle Fudge.  Harry smiled and opened the largest package.  From what he could tell, it was from Lupin, and there was definitly a weight charm on it so that the owl could carry it.  He nearly passed out as his eyes rested on the sleek broom that laid before him.  The words "Star Chaser Infinity+" were recessed into the stick, and he could feel the power radiating from it.  

          "This… This is the best broom out there…" he stuttered as Sirius brought his plate over.  "And it's so expensive that not even **_I_ could afford it!  Not even MALFOY could have afforded it!!"**

"Yes, well you see… uh… how do I put this?  Moony and I… we sorta kinda know the man who designed it…"

"You WHAT?!"

"His name was James Potter… and well…"  
"My **Dad designed this broom?"**

"Your father loved flying, and he found it only appropriate that he design the best broom out there.  So while Moony and I were going through our old Marauder stuff, we found the designs and went to the people that designed your Firebolt+."

"And..?"

"And this is their redition of your dad's design, and the first off the production line, at absolutely no cost.  Should by chance it need to be repaired, just take it to them, and they'll patch it right up, free of charge.  There's some sort of magic on it too, so that only YOU can use it.  I will warn you though, it's faster than anything you've ever known."

"I can believe it."

          Harry picked the broom up and felt the power rush through him as the spell on it took affect.  It was HIS broom, and no one could touch it but him.  That brought a smile to his face as he opened the letters from Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

          "Dear Mr. Potter," read McGonagalls, "Although I am not the head of the Slytherin House, I find it only right that you be informed of the items left behind by Mr. Draco Malfoy.  According to a fellow professor, who will remain nameless, the trunk was left for you to go through should you return to Hogwarts.  Unfortunately, that time is now.  I cannot disclose any further information through the mail, so if you would please put yourself on the Hogwart's Express, September 1st, and join the other Professors and myself for a bit… I will explain all you need to know when you arrive.  I am sorry to inform you of this on your birthday, but it has only just come up.

          Professor Minerva McGonagall

          Head of Griffindor House

          PS:  Happy Birthday Harry."

          Harry rubbed his scar lightly, and tried to ignore the tingling feeling that had made itself quite known.  Sirius stared at the letter in mute shock.  Something about the way he quickly wiped the look from his face and continued eating gave Harry the impression that he knew more than he was letting on.

          "Well, maybe Dumbledore's is a little better." Sirius said through a mouthful of eggs and pancakes.

"Doubt it."

          Harry put McGonagall's letter back in the envelope and opened the one from Dumbledore.  He dropped his fork to his plate as the first line hit the back of his brain with vengence.

          "Harry- Please excuse the informality of this letter.  I did not want to inform you by owl, I would have much rather told you in person, but fact of the matter is, it would not have been possible.  I believe Professor McGonagall has asked you to return to Hogwart's ASAP, and it is very unlike me to demand something of my students, so I hope you can understand the extremity of this situation.  You MUST return to Hogwart's via the Express on the first!  The Order of the Phoenix has been broken; the Ancients have been Summoned.

          See you on the first.

          Albus Dumbledore

          Headmaster, Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

PS:  It's time for Prongs to return to Hogwarts. (Bring Padfoot with you)"

          Sirius cleared his plate and moved to the storage closet, where he pulled his trunk and started throwing things in.  Harry pushed his plate awaya and stood.  He picked the Dragon's Blade up from his desk and then took the small box Sirius had seen him take out the night before.

          "Sirius, don't ask." was all he said as he pulled the Dragon's Eye Diamond pendant from the box and ran into his bedroom.

          Sirius moved to watch, and quickly turned away.  Harry stripped down to nothing, ran out into the living room, into the storage closet and pulled out a flat box, the Slytherin crest on the top.  From it emerged a long black velvet robe, complete with hood and green and silver accents.  Sirius could only stare as Harry slipped it on and then put the neclace on.  The accents seemed to connect themselves to the pendant, and the animagus could only watch as Harry ran out the front door and headed for the roof.  On instinct Sirius turned to Padfoot and followed.

          Once he reached the roof, Harry stepped up on the ledge, and looked out over the street.  Luckily, being 6 stories up on a Tuesday, and at quarter after 4 in the morning, not many people were outside to see him.  Padfoot sat down by the door, his careful eyes watching for any sign of foul intention.

          Harry pulled the Blade out of its sheeth and much like Liono from the 1980's cartoon "Thundercats", he looked into the diamond in the center.  Both it and its twin in the pendant flared white, and he could see Draco, standing in his bathroom, just about to drop his terrycloth robe…

          "Some how, don't ask me how, I knew that you were alive…" Harry whispered darkly, his green eyes narrow as he pushed the Blade straight away from him, still looking into the Diamond.  "And if you're alive, then you belong HERE!"

          Padfoot barked and lunged forward, only to be restrained by a strong hand on the scruff of his neck.  Looking back, teeth barred, he saw Severus Snape, dressed very much like Harry, hood drawn up over his head, hiding his dark eyes.  The animagus growled and made an attempt to bite, only to find that his jaws were held shut by a muzzle of silver light.

          Let me GO Severus!!

"Trust him _Padfoot_, all will work out in the end."

          Sirius could only watch in horror as Harry pointed the tip of the Blade at his chest, and a thin beam of blue light connected to where he had stabbed himself three years prior.  The pendant around his neck seemed to scream, and it moved, seemingly alive as the Diamond intercepted the beam.  Harry gasped in pain as the connection went straight through, and in a flash of light, the pendant was a living dragon, small enough to sit in the palm of his hand, the Diamond no where to be seen.  It flew around his hand, and then with another scream, plunged into the Diamond in the Blade.   A flash of blue electricity blinded him for a second before he saw that the Dragon was clawing at the Diamond, which was glowing softly.  With a small smile, Harry ran the tip of the Blade across his palm, and before a drop could be lost, held his hand above the dragon.  It looked up with shining blue eyes and caught the few precious drops.  The Diamond flared and the roar of a dragon echoed over all three men on the roof, a blinding white light erupting from Harry's body.

          "DRACO!!" he screamed, falling to his knees, eyes glowing brightly as tears streamed down his face.

~!*^*!~

          He pushed his platinum blonde hair from his eyes, and leaned heavily on the shower wall.  The tile was cold beneath his hands, and he tought it extremely strange that he should be so warm.  Blinking the water out of his eyes he saw red running down the wall where his hand was, and pulling it to him quickly noticed that there was a thin cut across his palm.

          How in the world…?

          As he thought about the wound, an intense burning rose in his chest, and spread throughout his entire body.  He saw the cut start to close, taking on the familiar shape of a lightning bolt scar… He gasped in realization and ran out of the shower, slamming his bloodied fist so hard on the crystal knob that it shattered.  Without a backwards glance he cast a repairing spell ("Reparo!") on the knob and pulled on his robe.  The scar on his hand burned slightly, and he could feel himself start to change.  He grabbed his Elemental Pendant, clasped it around his neck and stormed out of the bathroom.  He grabbed his outfit for the night, pulled on his thong, then the leather pants, silver-navy mesh tank (think fishnet stockings as a silky, stretch muscle shirt that hugs every curve… drool… ^__~;), and white, french cuffed dress shirt, and without any effort at all, jumped three feet off the floor.  As he came down, his socks materialized on his feet and he landed in his combat boots, silver-green laces tying on their own.  As he walked out of his bedroom he picked up his wand, and as he ran down the stairs, summoned his long black leather jacket and old Slytherin scarf.  His shirt buttoned on it's own, leaving the top 3 undone, and in a swirl of green, he had a pair of spiked 'biker' gloves on, a silver serpent embroidered on the back of one, and on the opposite glove's palm (the same Harry had cut on himself, and the one that materialized on Malfoy) was a lightning bolt.  

          He stalked into his mother's old study and flipped open a small box on the desk.  Inside, sitting on a black velvet pillow, was a single silver hoop hearing, a diamond chip set in the loop.  There were two identical silver rings, each with the words "Amore Fatal" engraved magically into them, and a small black box sitting with it.  With a sneer Malfoy put the earring on and then slipped on one of the rings.  The other materialized a thin silver chain around his neck, and hung there quietly.  He pocketed the box, and tapped his wand on his temple.  In another swirl of green, his silver-blue eyes were accented with thick black liner, and a bit of dark grey shadow both on the upper and lower lids.  Dark mascara made his lashes look longer than natural, and he had a shimmer of silver sparkles flying from the corners of his eyes, and on his lips.  The snake like light twisted between his fingers, and when he looked, his nails were painted with a chrome polish.  He could almost see himself in his nails.  He smirked as he picked up a pair of slender, dark sunglasses, put them on and ran to the front door.  Once on the stoop, he looked to the sky, held his wand in line with his heart and then twirled it between his fingers.

          "I'm coming Love." he said before disappearing in a flurry of glittering blue light.

~!*^*!~

          He appeared two streets down from Harry's apartment, in a dark and dingy alleyway between an laundry and café, and with a simple sneer, he was no longer standing as Draco Malfoy.  No, in his place now stood a great Doberman, spiked red leather collar around his neck, his pendant hanging as his ID tag.  He narrowed his un-canine eyes and took off down the street.  People didn't seem to stay in his way too long, or they were litterally thrown out of the way.  Should they look at the ground, they would see slight burn marks in the dogs wake… as paw prints.

~!*^*!~

          Sirius placed Harry in his bed, the robe hanging up in his closet, and dressed in just a pair of black boxers.  He didn't dare remove the glowing diamond sphere around his neck, nor did he try to move the Dragon's Blade from its place beside his bed.  The small chrome-like dragon from the pendant stood on the Blade's diamond, and stared lovingly at Harry.  Sirius didn't have a clue as to what was going on… but it was quite apparent that Severus Snape did.

          "Tell me Snape, how did you know what was going to happen?"

"The only thing I can tell you Sirius is that I have kept my end of the bargain.  The only thing I can do now is wait."  
"You're not helping!"

"Look at it this way:  Draco and Harry are the only two that can control the Dragon's Eye Diamond, and in such, are bound to each other.  Draco protected Harry with his life during the final battle against Voldermont, and part of Harry died with him.  Draco thought it wasn't possible for Harry to love him, because of what he had done to him, and in such made up his mind to die for the man he loved.  Part of Harry said Draco was dead, because he was there, but another part of him said he couldn't be dead, because if he was, the pendant wouldn't react to anything.  You see Sirius, when the bearer dies, the Diamond becomes dull and waits for its master to be reborn.  By the looks of things, does it look like Malfoy could be dead?"

          Sirius looked over at the dragon, and it stared back before letting out a shriek.  Both men turned to the door to see a nearly out of breath doberman standing there, looking at them with narrow silver-blue eyes.  Eyes that said "get the hell out of my way," and Sirius immediately became Padfoot.  

          What do you want here, Hell Hound!? he demanded.

"Sirius, don't." Snape intervened, placing a hand on the animagus' head, "just get out of the way.  It won't hurt him."

Him?  You mean Harry?  Oh no, it's not getting anywhere near him!

          Padfoot growled loudly, and moved to circle the Hell Hound.  The beast didn't move, but merely followed him with his eyes.  This made Sirius even more angry.

          I asked you what you wanted, or can you not speak?

I can speak just _fine_, Sirius Black, and I would advise you to get the _fuck out of my way!_

          Padfoot snarled and lunged for the intruder, only to be blasted back by some sort of invisible energy.  He knew the voice that had spoken, but where?  He stood up and shook himself off and again made an attempt to grab the black and tan beast, but missed as it ran into the bedroom (which Snape had convieniently opened for him),& jumped on the bed.  Sirius shifted back to his human form, and watched as the dog stared down at Harry, then at the sleeping dragon on the Blade.  It let out a mournful howl and then started to cry.  It nudged Harry's cheek and pressed its nose to the hollow of his throat before red energy started to crackle around him.  Sirius moved forward fast as lightning to grab it, but Snape held him back, pushing him towards the door.

          "We should leave!  Now!" shouted the potions master.

"Not with that thing-"  
"He won't hurt your Godson, I promise!  Just leave them be!"

"Not on your life!"

"Sirius, PLEASE!!" 

          The energy in the room had risen to a dull roar, and the doberman's eyes were glowing white as he growled at the two older men.  Snape continued to push Sirius towards the door, with little success.

          "SIRIUS!!" Snape cried, his face pale and body shaking uncontrollably as he held his head in pain, "OUT!!"

"Snape?!  What the-"

          The Doberman let out a howl of pain as his eyes sparked with fire.  Shaking himself as if he were wet, the doberman disappeared, leaving a human in its place.

          "God DAMNIT!  **_GET OUT_!!!" he screamed, the energy in the room cracking as he screamed.  **

          Snape let out a cry of pain as Sirius helped him to his feet and rushed them both out of the room.  He had no idea what was happening, but as far as he was concerned, he'd rather keep his own head than stick around to find out.  From what he could tell, Harry was in no immediate danger, and as soon as the energy in the room died down a bit, he would be back to ask- DEMAND – answers.

          "Oh Harry… come on Luv, open your eyes…  Please Harry, open your eyes!" Malfoy cried as his power reached out and connected with the pendant around his loves neck and with the Blade sitting on the bedside table.  "The wound is internal this time, isn't it?  You really did die to be with me that day…"

          He reached over and picked up the glowing Blade, the dragon wizzing around him before surging back into the diamond at Harry's chest.  He quickly tapped the Blade at his own chest, and it disappeared from his hand, reappearing in its sheath on the dresser.  The dark haired boy gasped, his eyes flying open as Draco's power hit him, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the man above him, drawing the warm body closer.  Malfoy smiled, a real smile, and laid down, his face burried in Harry's neck and longish hair.  He slipped his arms under the man he had so desperately wanted to keep safe, and held him protectively.  Nothing would interupt this moment, absolutely nothing.

          "Draco…"

"Shh… it's alright, I'm here."  
"Oh gods… you're… you're alive!"  
"I'm so sorry…"

          Draco pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared down into the endless depths of Harry's emerald eyes, and all he could do was smile sadly as Harry reached up and fingered the Element at his throat.  Without a sound, the Boy Who Lived reached over

to his night table drawer and pulled out his own, and as it touched Draco's hand, started to glow lightly.  The blonde boy smiled slightly and got up.  Harry sat up and raked a hand through his hair, noticing that Draco's eyes had not once strayed from his own.  Even with the sunlight pouring through the windows, making the room seem to glow, he was cold.  He missed the warmth the other boy had brought.

          "Come back here." he said quietly, clasping the necklace around his throat, and taking Draco's pendant off.

"You don't want an explaination?"  
"Right now, all I want is for you to get over here and hold me.  I'm so cold."  
"Well you're the stupid git that had to go and bond himself to me…"  
"Just shut up and get over here Malfoy."

          With a flick of his wand, Draco was declothed, save his thong (AN: Fangirls/guys, you can all start drooling now…), and climbed back into the king-size bed.  Pulling the blankets up over them he felt Harry clasp the pendant around his neck, and kissed the scar on his ebony-haired love.  Harry pulled him down and kissed him soundly, and no explaination was needed.

~!*^*!~

          Stalking into her cauldron room, she saw the two most powerful wizards sharing their first intimate moment, and snorted in disgust.  She stroked the head of the gian serpent that lay coiled around the base of her mirror, and conjured up a chair.  The snake laid its head in her lap and she absentmindedly stirred the contents of her cauldron with the tip of her wand.

          "So you've learned of your standing, and of the bonding… this will not be as easy as Father thought.  You will not turn against the Master again Draco Malfoy, I do not permit it!"

          She flung the remaining potion off her wand at the mirror, and the scene changed to that of Hogwarts.  Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and Hermione sat around a table in the Three Broomsicks, and from what she could make out, they were talking about the Order of the Phoenix.  She smiled and stood up.

          "So that is why the Boy Who Lived called that worthless dragon back to him!  The Ancients are all coming together, but for what?  I have not made my existance known… hmmm… I must consult my books."

          She walked out of the room, chair disappearing and the door shutting behind her.  The serpent looked at the mirror and hissed, its glowing green eyes sad as it looked at the returned image of Draco and Harry.  As it moved to the mirror it took a human form.  A small girl, no older than 10 or 11 stood before the mirror, her straight mousy brown hair cut to just below her ears, with a long rat tail hanging down her back.  She was dressed in a black robe, a snake emblem holding the green accent scarf secure, and she had no shoes on.  

          "I don't understand why we should cause these two so much pain and suffering, but if it is what Father would have wanted…"

          She turned away from the now pictureless mirror to the cauldron, and stood by it.  As she looked in at the boiling silver liquid she pulled her robe sleeve back, and saw the normally pale scar on her forearm turn black.  She bit back tears as pain seared through her, and she let the sleeve fall back over it.  She moved back to the mirror and once again, the serpent curled around the base, tears of blood drying on the floor where its head lay.

~TBC~

AN:  I know it doesn't really give too much of the damned plot away, but there are somethings that take longer than others.  Besides, I can't just throw everything into one great big chapter, can I?  Of course my devoted readers would like that, but where's the fun in it?  As I do for most (if not all) of my chapters, there are a few questions to ask you, my dear, dear readers:

1) has anyone out there got an idea as to WHY the robe Harry put on before running to the roof was Slytherin colored?

2) Does anyone have an ideas as to WHY Harry doesn't want an explaination from a NOT DEAD Draco Malfoy?  I'm open to suggestions! ^__^;

3) What pare does Snape play?

4) Does the "Bad Lady" know that her snake is an 11 year old animagus, and if so, does she know about the scar?

5) What is the scar on the girl?

6) And lastly, WHO is the girls father?

There are no foot notes for this chapter.  I thought everything was pretty straight forward.  I just read one of the BEST fics out there (IMO).  It's called "Snitch!", by Al.  Here's a short summary:

**_SLASH. London, 2003, and two old enemies have become partners in crime. But the wizarding world is out to disrupt Harry's none too peaceful existence ... sex, guns, rock n' roll, drugs and bad language abound in a fast paced romantic thriller.  
  
Other pairings: Draco/Ron, Hermione/Charlie, Seamus/Justin_**

Harry and Draco as GANGSTERS?!?  Holy. Fucking. SHIT!!  Read it!  URL below!

**_www.schnoogle.com/authorLinks/Al/Snitch/_**

****

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I promise, I'll have the next chapter up in about a week or so.  That is of course if my muses keep their promise.  It's so much easier (for me at least) to write with my muses snogging/shagging/getting down and dirty in the back ground.  (granted it's not so great on the bed sheets, but hey, when one lives off creativity and inspirational readin/listenin, it don' much matter, do it?)  

OH YEAH!  I had to do this assignment for school, in which to use ONLY the computer to create a picture that created a certain atmosphere.  Well, my teacher doesn't know it yet, but I drew the scene from when Harry just wakes up, with Draco in his bedroom.  If anyone's intrested, email me and I'll send it your way!

Until the next chapter!!


	7. Indulge Me...

**_Chapter 6- Indulge me…_**

          Sirius looked down at the sleeping potions master, and shook his head.  How was it that Snape knew what was going on?  It seemed like everyone knew more than he did, and he was tired of being left in the dark.

          "What the hell is going on?!" he nearly shouted as he walked out onto the dark balcony.

"I believe I can answer that." 

          Sirius whirled around to face Hermione, and blinked.  She was dressed in a pair of black vinil SHORT shorts, and an unbelievably small white tube top.  She had with it a pair of black vinal ballroom gloves, silver dangles around her wrist, and a pink feather boa.  Her make-up was simple: heavy dark blue eyeliner, pale blue shadow and silver sparkles on her eyes and lips.  She also wore a pair of huge silver hoops in her ears.  

          "May I sit down, or am I inclined to stand all evening?" she said, her tone proper, and he then noticed her 3 inch stiletto heels, the boot of which went up to her knees.

"Uh,yeah, sure, sit." stuttered Sirius, his jaw practically to his knees.

"I don't dress like this _all_ the time Sirius, only when I go clubbing.  Besides, I prefer the robes I wear at Hogwarts.  Now, to explain what happened this morning.  Actually, could you wait about 5 seconds, I think it best if Ron hears this."

"Hears what 'Mione?"

          Both of them turned around to see Ron standing with a girl, not much younger than him, with short mousy blonde hair and blue-grey eyes.  The two were dressed very much alike, both in a pair of tight jeans and black shirts.  Ron's was a simple black wife beater, while hers was a baby-t, the words "Bad Elfy" written across the chest in blue gittering letters.  Both had on a pair of sneakers, and matching blue sparkle belts.  Ron had a black leather jacket draped over his shoulder, she a back velvet cloak.  He had to laugh when he noticed their hair.  Ron's red hair was gelled to all hell, sticking up all over the place, tinted with gold sparkles, while his date's was just made to look wet.  She had blue sparkles rather than gold, and they were all along her arms and stomach.  Sirius and Hermione both nearly choked when they saw Ron was wearing make-up.

          "Please, tell me that's your doing Rena?" Hermione asked, moving closer to get a better look.

"Yeah.  He said he wanted to go all out, so I said he'd have to wear make-up and have his hair done right, and needless to say, it was just a lame excuse to let me doll him up a bit."

"Oh, I'd say 'a bit' is the understatement of the year." interupted Snape as he stretched. "That look is very becoming on you Mr. Weasly."

"What the FUCK!  Snape?!"

          Snape smiled and stood up, moving to the kitchen without a word.  He could feel Hermione and Sirius smile, and when he returned to the living room, found that his spot on the couch had been taken.  He leaned against the balcony door and sipped his coffee as Hermione started introductions.

          "Ron, you remember Sirius, and of course Professor Snape." 

"Yeah, no need for introductions here." he replied, nodding to both dark haired men.

"And I'm pretty sure that Rena will remember Snape, from her class?"

"Yes, but he wasn't quite at ease as he is now."

          Snape raised an eyebrow at her, and she smiled.  

          "Rhiannon Evans, Hufflepuff." she said, standing.

"But-but- that would-you would- YOU'RE AS OLD AS I AM!!"

"Older.  My real name is Rhiannon Greenleaf, daughter of-"

          "Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Elven world, and my biological father."

          All of them looked to the bedroom door, only to see a familiar pair of silver-blue eyes glaring at them.

          "Hello Rena, it's been awhile."

~!*^*!~

          Damiana finished getting herself ready and headed up to the main shoppe.  It was there that she met the disapproving glare of her little dragon.  She smiled at him and moved to the case of jewelry behind the counter.  According to the sign on the glass, the pendants held with in each had their own magical power, and at one point belonged to a famous witch or wizard.  She pulled out a fairly normal sized sterling pendant, a yellow jewel set in it, and clasped it around her neck.  Unlike normal jewelry, this was warm, and when she looked back over at the dragon, her amber colored eyes had no pupils and were glowing.  She blinked and they were normal again.

          "You can't be serious.  You were just barely graduated Hogwarts, swore you would never go back, and now you're-"

"Riv, I don't have a choice!  There is no way for me to stay here and do what I have to do, absolutely none!  All the Ancients are coming back, you said so yourself, and I'll be damned if I don't show up.  Besides, I have a few things to talk to Legolas about."

"Things like children?"

"SHUT UP!!  It wasn't like I had much of a choice!!"

"I was just asking a question."

"Well it was out of line Riv!  I've gotten permission for you to come with me, but I'd have to disguise you as a tabby."

"Fine."

          Damian pulled her thin black wand from her black cloak and tapped the dragons head with it.  In a second he looked like a black and grey tabby cat, and he jumped onto her shoulder.  She repocketed her wand and headed out of the shoppe, locking the door behind her.  Riv mewed quietly and in a split second they were gone, reappearing at Kings Cross.  Riv's eyes narrowed as she stepped through the barrier and were now facing the Hogwart's Express, headed to Hogsmeade to deliver supplies and such from Diagon Alley, and subsequently, Knockturn Alley.

          "Well, here goes nothing Riv."

          She walked confidently onto the train, handing her ticket to the wizard at the steps, and headed down the train.  A familiar sensation took her by surprise, and she whirled around to come face to face with a tall man, who looked just as young as she did.  He smiled and held out a hand, at which the cat lashed out at.  He chuckled warmly and picked it up by the scruff.

          "You should know better than that Riv, if you value your eternal life!" he said laughingly.

"You know I only-"  
"Did it for loyal appearences, yes, yes, we know Riv." Damiana said as she took the man's hand. "It's been too long, Crawler."

"Come, my cabin's just ahead, we can talk there."

"Is-"  
"No, he's already at Hogwart's."

~!*^*!~

          "MALFOY!!!?" Ron and Sirius shouted as they bolted up from their seats.  Hermione and Snape nodded to one another, and she stood up (a bit too easily for one wearing her outift). 

 Rhiannon just stared at him with wide eyes as Hermione walked over to the blonde boy.  She had been told he was dead.  And there was no way to bring back the dead, right?  She was hoping that they would have some answers.

"Malfoy." Hermione stated calmly, extending her hand.

"Hermione." replied the taller boy as he took her hand.

"Oh god…"

          They all gasped as Hermione pulled Malfoy into a tight hug, and he hugged back.  Ron had to sit down, and Sirius fell on the floor.  Rhiannon's jaw dropped to the floor, and Snape just smirked as he headed to the seat Hermione had left open.  Ron started sputtering, trying to ask for answers, but nothing coherent came out.  The same was true for Sirius.

          "You broke the ball." Malfoy stated with a smirk.

"I couldn't bloody well tell a secret with that thing in tact Malfoy!" she laughed back, pulling him towards the couch and motioning for Snape to get up.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe you've forgotten someone." smiled Snape as he motioned to the door way.

          Everyone turned to look at the bedroom door, and Sirius let out a sigh of relief.  Harry stood there, dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers, and his Elemental pendant.  That and the silver ring Draco had put on him.  He looked exhausted, but at the same time more alive than he had in the past three years.  Looking up from the floor, he stared straight at Rhiannon, and then looked back at Draco.  The blonde boy nodded and Harry walked into the bathroom and started the shower.  Draco turned back to the group.

          "Let me answer all your questions while he's in the shower, and then we can head out." he said as he sat on the floor, ankles crossed.

          "How the FUCK are you alive?!" Ron asked, breaking his silence.

"Really Weasley, it's not that hard to figure out, but since you asked… I never died.  Dragons are immortal you know."

          Rhiannon shot him a dark look and crossed her arms.  Hermione didn't know what to make of that.

          "And why did you 'play dead' to begin with?  You had to know that Harry-"  
"I had already made up my mind to 'die' for Potter before I knew he was in love with me.  I believe Professor Snape called it 'Death Eater Syndrome.'  It may have been painfully obvious to everyone else, but because I had just recently been 'marked,' seeing what is clearly visible is impossible while under the influence of the Dark Lord's power runs through your veins.  If you're wondering how I made myself disappear, it was an invisiblity potion and my own magic.  The I wore belongs to my father."

"Speaking of father's, would you like to explain what you meant about Legolas Greenleaf being yours?" Hermione asked.  It was the one question she didn't already have an answer to.

"Certainly.  Everyone knows that Wizards and Elves are just magical Humans, Elves with a physical difference that can be changed with magic.  And, had you read 'Hogwart's: A History,' you'd already know that the four founders were both Wizard and Elf.  Rowen Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin were Elves, Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Griffindor were Wizard.  Well, it just so happens that the same year Slytherin was born, the Elven Prince, Legolas Greenleaf was also born.  That makes him over a 1000 years old.  When Slytherin's Heir, Tom Riddle, was born, it was prophosised that he would never have a child, and that 4 children of Light would destroy his appointed successor.  Unfortunately, those four were supposed to have been born at the same time, and grow up together, training in Hogwart's and outside of it for the battle that would truly destroy Riddle's darkness and legacy.  And one of those children was to be the heir to the Elven world.  

"Given to human error, Legolas and his wife produced an heir nearly 30 years too early.  That was not entirely for nothing, as their child helped steer Harry's father from the 'Dark Side.'  Does that sound like a reference to Star Wars to anyone else, or just me?"

"Just continue Malfoy." Sirius said.

"Of course.  Anyway, that child was Rhiannon here.  Snape remembers how she was sorted into Hufflepuff, and made fast friends with one Damiana Ravenshaw, don't you Severus?"  
  


"Just continue Malfoy." growled the potions master.

"Yes sir.  Damiana is the decendent of Rowena Ravenclaw, and in such, an elf by blood.  Rhiannon, after Hogwart's, went back to Rivendell, only to find that she wasn't the true heir.  You see, Rhiannon was one of a set of faternal twins…"

          Everyone in the room gasped as they looked at Rhiannon and then Malfoy.  They did look alike.  And if they really were related, twins even, then that would mean that—

          "My mother was an Elf as well.  That is why she wanted no part of the Dark Lord like Lucius.  I of course was not aware of my parentage until recently, when I found my mother's diary.  It seems that elven women have the abiity to 'freeze' special pregnancies, functioning as normal until the child is needed in the world.  I was frozen as soon as I was concieved, not because they knew I was special, but because two of Legolas' children in Hogwart's would have been a problem.  Too much strong magic, not enough to counter it.  You see, my dear sister's counter part wouldn't be born until 1980…"

          They all looked at Ron, who hung his head, cheeks nearly as red as his hair.  Malfoy smiled.

          "I on the other hand, would be born at the same time as my Elven counter part…"

"But Harry has no Elf in his back ground." Sirius argued.

"Although absolutely possible, why do you think that Lily Evans was the only one in her family's history to be a witch or wizard?  Her mother was an elf, who was much older than she appeared.  That twat Petunia Dursley was stripped of her magic when she was born, by none other than Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.  Of course you didn't hear that from me…  As for Harry… well, how he got to be so close to God, I haven't been able to figure that out."

"God?" asked Rhiannon, her attention caught, "No one can be born God, Draco."

"Right, in a sense.  You can be born _a god_, not God.  There's **more than one Power that Be, you know that Rena.  I almost want to say that—"**

"My father had Elf in him."  Harry's voice said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Damn…" Draco muttered, his eyes immediately drawn to the boy.

          Harry wasn't fully dressed, but that didn't exactly matter to the rest of the room.  He had on a pair of red vinil pants, zippers down the side and a silver chain around his waist.  On his feet were a pair of spiked boots, gold laces shining as if they were magic (which Draco knew they were).  He had his towel around his neck and his hair was slicked back, like Draco used to wear it in school (A/N: Think of how they did Draco's hair in the Movie… drool……….=P ).  His pendant shined like it was alive, and he turned to his bedroom.  Draco stood up and followed.  He shut the door behind him and watched as Harry moved to his dresser.

          "Harry, why didn't you tell me before?"  
"It wasn't important."

"Wasn't important?  Harry, this makes everything different."

"How?  The Potter's and Malfoy's that created the Pendant and Blade, they were Elves.  I thought you knew that."

"But then it doesn't make sense!  I could very well be Lucius Malfoy's son then, and the story that my mother had in her diary wouldn't have been legit.  I know she's an Elf, Harry.  I saw her when she left my funeral."

"I did too.  But think about it Draco, if the Dragon's Eye Diamond can only be used by decendents of a Potter and a Malfoy, then what's to say that if there isn't some of our blood elsewhere, within the Elves, that they couldn't con-"  
"It just isn't possible!  I'd have to be a true blood Malfoy to-"  
  


          Draco stopped midsentence as an unknown feeling entered his mind, and he looked Harry in the eye.  The slightly taller boy put a hand to his lovers cheek, and smiled before kissing him lightly.  When he pulled back to look at Draco, his eyes were glowing.

          "Your mother is a born Malfoy." he said quietly as he pulled on a gold mesh shirt, with long sleeves rather than none, and the bottom hem was at the base of his rib cage as opposed to tucked in.

"What?"  
"I just thought of it.  If Legolas Greenleaf is you father, and your mother in an elf, and the Elves knew that one of the Ancients had to be an Elf, and that only a Malfoy could control the Pendant, then a pure blood Malfoy who happened to be an Elf would be the most logical solution.  It totally out rules the thing I said about the branching off and our blood being elsewere.  Take  a look at the my family line, and yours.  There have only been males born into the potter line, and into the Malfoy line.  But the break in yours was your mother, and she was immediately taken to Rivendell, and became Greenleaf's wife, queen, bitch, whatever.  And coming back to make a pureblood Malfoy would be her family duty, but also her responsibility as an Elf, to keep the bloodline strong.  Your sister is just an added bonus to the world.  Water has two Ancients, but I couldn't tell you how I know that."

"Then who's the other?"

"I don't know…"

~!*^*!~

-dream-

          _She walked into the room, her dark hair pulled back in a loose braid, and she dipped her hand into the hot cauldron.  She smiled as her hand came up coated in a thick silvery substance, and she flicked it to the floor in horror as her eyes settled on the serpent that normally rose to meet her.  No, this time it didn't rise, it just laid there, in a pool of dark blood, it's once glowing green eyes dead.  She screamed and tried a few reviving spells, but none seemed to be working.  If anything it only made more of the black blood ooze out towards her bare feet._

_          "It's not going to wake up Morgana." a child's voice said, making the woman whirl around to look behind her._

_          In the doorway stood a girl, no older than 11, dressed in a blood red velvet dress, black cloak to match.  The dark haired woman glared at her with glowing red eyes, and pointed the wand at her.  The girl just smiled._

_          "That won't do you any good Morgana.  I can't be hurt by Dark Magic any more."_

_"Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here!?" demanded the woman._

_"You brought me here, when you called for the Serpent."_

_"I did nothing of the sort!  I have no use for children!"_

_"No, but my father had a use for you."_

_"Your father?  Who might that be?"_

_"You don't remember?  11 years and 9 months ago today you were in the Forbidden Forest, looking for the black rose that would allow you to create _**_that__."_**

_          The girl pointed to the potion._

_          "And that's when you saw him.  The tall man with the blonde hair, walking with a woman with chestnut brown hair."_

_"Lucius Malfoy, and that… that ELF?"  
"Yes.  I believe you watched my birth."_

_"Oh my God!  You're… you're HIS daughter!"_

_"Yes Morgana, I am.  And when I was born I was taken far away from this world, so that darkness could never touch me.  So I could be pure.  But when you called forth the Serpent of Life, you brought me with it.  My father always said that I would do the bidding of the one who called my Guardian, but I can't see why I would want to hurt something so beautiful.  Let alone something that is in my blood to protect."_

_          With that the girl turned on her heel and disappeared in a flurry of electric blue light.  Morgana stared down at the serpent and then looked at where the girl had been.  She looked then at her cauldron, only to see a swirl of the same blue light appear over the center.  A rose so black that it looked like a shadow appeared, and before she could even scream, fell into the silver liquid.  _

_          The fire under the cauldron flared, and the rose leaked out red and gold streams of what looked like blood.  It swirled into the silver and in a flash of black it, there was nothing left in the cauldron, save the solitary black rose.  There wasn't a tint of silver, red or gold left, and Morgana screamed.  The mirror shattered, the glass piercing the dead snake, the black blood oozing faster and faster towards the screaming woman.  She ran out the door, still screaming as it followed her.  It flooded from every room, building more and more as it went, chasing her faster and faster until she was at a dead end.  Again she screamed, but it was drowned out by the flood of black that covered her…._

-end dream-

          She bolted up in bed, her red eyes scanning the room for any sign of danger.  When she found none, she headed out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom.  The wood floor was cold beneath her feet, but she didn't mind it.  She splashed her face with cold water and looked at herself in the mirror.  It had been only been a nightmare.  There was no child with green eyes.  Her serpent was just a serpent, not a Guardian, and there was no way a child could be in her house.  And certainly no daughter of Lucius Malfoy.  The man was unable to have children, she had made sure of that herself… hadn't she?

~TBC

A/N:  So, how'd I do?  Did I confuse the hell outta ya?  Hope not.  Any questions?  Feel free to ask.  I'm working on the next part right now, so please be patient with me.  I'm not sure when I'll have it out, but hopefully it'll be soon.  All comments and critisisms are welcome!


	8. Child of Light

A/N: Sorry it took a **bit longer than expected, but I had a project the size of infinity to do for the first week of classes this semester.  Maybe I'll just make my 'expect chapter' notes a bit more practical…  anywho!   I know I normally put my notes at the end of the chapter, but there's something that I need to do right away.  Many of you who have reviewed have said that I confused the hell out of you, and I'm sorry.  It never seems confusing to the person who writes the story, but trying to make it understandable to the reader is a problem.  I'm going to attempt to explain the thing about Narcissa being a Malfoy and then marrying Lucius, as well as the whole "is Harry a pure Elf or a God?" question.  There's no real incest in the Malfoy family, considering the age difference anyway.  If it's still confusing, jot down a few questions and either put 'em in a review or email me.  I can't begin to explain it all at once, but if you break down to what exactly confuses you, I think I can answer all the questions.    Hopefully it won't be as confusing as the last chapter, but my writing style is so damned detailed that it will probably make your head spin.  Like I said before, jot down your questions, and review/email 'em to me.  There WILL be more AN's at the end of the chapter.  Enjoy.**

**_Chapter 7- Child of Light_**

          Ron and Rhiannon stepped out of the limo, Ron extending his hand to Hermione, and the three moved to let Harry and Draco out.  They all smiled and walked up to the door of what looked like an old café.  Harry nodded to the woman behind the counter, and she moved around to the small hallway leading to the bathroom.  There were also a set of roped off stairs, which the woman let them down.  The other people in the café smiled, and the woman turned back to her counter, eyes flashing silver once as she saw a black dog lay down outside.

          The music was defening, the smoke and light irritating Ron's eyes, but other than that, the place below the café was amazing.  No one would have ever guessed that a muggle and wizard club lie under a café.  The whole place was decked out in black, streamers of red, green, silver, gold, purple, and black silk s hanging from the ceiling, and there were lights of every color dancing everywhere.  There was a sitting area, with booths and tables and a bar, and then the dance floor, a few slim metal poles scattered here and there, and the huge stage, where the band was playing, and where some couples had decided was a good place to fuck.  This would be an intresting night.

          Hermione looked off towards the bar, and the bar keep smiled at her, nodding towards a large booth in the corner, away from the dance floor.  She smiled and nodded in thanks and motioned for the others to follow her.  Once they were seated she quickly flagged down a waitress, and ordered them all drinks.  Butter_booze_ (Butterbeer's new line of alcoholic drink) for herself, a malibu and coke for Draco, a strawberry daquari for Rhiannon, a Smirnoff ice for Harry, and a mudslide for Ron.  All but Draco and Harry looked at her in mute shock.  How could she know what they drank?

          "First order of business.  Harry, you explained that you're an elf, and that some how Draco is truly a Malfoy, but I still don't understand how.  Could you explain, in laymans terms please?"

"If I've stumped you 'Mione, then I've got to really simplify things.  Okay, look at it this way.  The Malfoy's and the Potter's were, before they married Witches, were pure blood elves.  When I traced my family line back, I found that only BOYS were born to the Potter family, thus marrying a witch or Elf, having a son, and the line would continue.  Only the Potter MEN can control or use the Dragon's Blade, or the Pendant.  Malfoy's line does the same thing, only for some reason, Narcissa Malfoy was born. 

"Continuing with their 'pureblood' thing, the Malfoy's only married Elves, and when Narcissa was born, she was immediately taken to Rivendell.  Legolas knew that she was special.  Narcissa was born 100 years or so ago, and shortly after her birth, her mother died.  Her father then married a witch, and the Elven blood thinned.  Narcissa never knew herself to be a Malfoy, until she concieved Draco and Rhiannon.  She then learned that Lucius Malfoy was as close to 100% elf as the Malfoy's would get for a long time, and froze Draco.  Somehow she knew that Lucius would be dragged to the Dark Side, and he would trust her with the Pendant that had laid dormant in a Gringotts vault.  Legolas said that Draco would be stronger than Rhiannon, and being the Malfoy male, was the only one who would control the Pendant.  She devised the plan to shift her age, falsify a birth certificate, and get Lucius to marry her.  She'd then have Draco, and he'd be raised as a Malfoy, as a wizard rather than Elf, and she'd make sure he'd be strong enough to control the Diamond's power.  When Lucius had pushed her aside, and thus out of her son's life, she was forced to pray that Draco would make the right decision.  In the end he did, although my mother had something to do with that.

"When my mother and Narcissa were in school, they were good friends, and had both been extremely good at Divination.  Trelawny was pissed that neither took her class, but that's not important.  They had done a joint reading, and both saw that their children would be Soul Mates.  They didn't know that I was going to be male, but that didn't matter.  I'm the reason Draco turned on Voldermont.  Because he's linked to me, he couldn't bring himself to do me harm.  The bond we created with the Diamond in Snape's classroom only added to the link.  That's why I've been so unstable these past 3 years.  I knew Draco was alive, because my link was still active, but I had seen him die, so it was conflicting emotions driving me crazy.  I think that's the best I can simplify things, so can we stop discussing the reason for my powers and business and celebrate my birthday?"

"One last question." Ron said, finishing his drink, "Actually I have two, but this is the  more important one.  What did Draco mean when he said you were so close to God that it was scary?"  
"With both my parents being a WizElf, which is what a person of both 'races' is called, and my being the Ancient of Earth and the Heir of Griffindor, and linked to a pure blood WizElf, my powers are incredibly strong.  I'm not exactly a _God_, but I'm so strong it's not funny.  It was that raw, unknown power that saved me from Voldermont, with the combined magic created by my parents sacrifices.  I wasn't stronger than Voldermont in the final battle until that sacrifice was again offered, and my power was completely free.  Draco and I both can cast spells without wands, words or even a look.  All it takes is a thought.  And in answer to your question about Hermione knowing what we drink, it's easy.  She's an empath.  She picks up on the projected emotions and thoughts of others.  Draco and I did it all the time in school.  Why do you think Hermione was such a bookworm?  She needed something else to occupy her mind, so she didn't pick up everyone's thoughts.  That is, until she learned to control it.  I Know I'm confusing you all, so let's just drop it, not speak of it again, and dance."

          Harry got up and pulled Draco out onto the floor.  Rhiannon did the same with Ron, and then grabbed Hermione's hand.

          "Just because you didn't bring a date doesn't mean we're gonna let you sit on your ass all night 'Mione!" Ron laughed as he twirled both girls under his arms.  "I think I can handle the two of you."

          They laughed, and Rhiannon smacked him playfully.  They were going to have a good time, and nothing was going to stop them.

~!*^*!~

          She walked through Knocturn Alley with an air of innocence around her, dressed in a pale grey as opposed to the black she normally wore.  She had her hair pulled back into a long braid, ribbons of silver woven through it, and her red eyes looked more brown with the nuetral colors of her make-up.  Her nails however were pitch black, and seemed to dance as the light hit them.  She pulled her navy cloak tighter around herself and moved into an oh-so-familiar potions supply shoppe.  As soon as she crossed the threshold, the hair on the back of her neck stood up on end, and the silght burning feeling on her arm flared for an instant.  She didn't see anything out of place as she made her way to the shelves of live ingredients.  It wasn't until she heard voices that she realized why her senses were so hyped.

          "I don't see how it's possible young Master, but I'll take your word for it.  If Snape gave it to you, it's bound to be legit." the shoppe owner said as he ushered two boys out of the back, a wide smile on his face.  "Please, feel free to come by anytime, day or night.  We have much to talk about."  
"I'll keep that in mind, thank you Rafi." one of the boys said, shaking the man's hand.

          He was blonde, his hair coming to his shoulders, held back by a simple black ribbon, and he had blue eyes that pierced through her as he caught her eyes.  He was tall, but not as tall as his companion,  dressed in a pair of rhinestone studded jeans and a black peasant shirt.  His pale complexion was a stark contrast to the dark shirt, but he made up for it nicely with the dark make-up.  

          His companion was similarly dressed, in a pair of tight jeans, some sort of celtic design printed in pockets and down the legs, and a white shirt to match that of the blonde.  He had done his make up very much like the other, only not as heavy.  His midnight black hair looked wet, and she could just barely make out the lightning bolt scar on his forhead.  She smirked to herself and went back to looking at the belladonna she had been inspecting.

          "Have you seen Damiana, Rafi?  We checked the Dragon's Belly, but she wasn't in.  Cory says she's out on vacation." the dark haired one asked, and her smirk grew even darker.

"Vacation?  Damiana's not taken one of those since, well, ever.  And it's not like her not to be here so close to the start of school.  Although Knocturn Alley is normally avoided, we do wonderful business just before the Express leaves King's Cross."  
"I believe it.  Thanks  for lunch Rafi." said the blonde as he took the dark haired one's hand.

"I'll be in sometime next week for my supplies." added the one dressed in white.

"Didn't think you'd still be needin' 'em, with the young Master back…" the old man winked.

          Both boys smiled and thanked him again before heading out.  She quickly picked up the belladonna and mugwort she'd put aside and walked up to the counter.  The bell on the door jingled as the old man turned to her.

          "Those two are special." he said, calculating her total.

"Potter's and Malfoy's generally are." she said sweetly.

"You know them?"  
"I've known Malfoy since he started at Hogwarts.  He was a friend of my brothers."

~!*^*!~

          Damiana sat in her room, listening to the small harp that sat on her bedside table, and looked at the girl that lay there.  She was no more than 11 years old, dressed in a dark green robe, her light brown hair falling in her face as she rolled over, butt length rat tail wrapped around her fingers.  She smiled and walked out into the sitting area of her room, which was almost exactly like Hermione's (save most of the books), and decked in the Ravenclaw banners.  

          The man sitting at the small table in the room looked up as she walked in, and smiled at her.  He was dressed in simple robes, the Hufflepuff crest on them.  He had short dark hair, and a gotee.  His dark brown eyes sparkled mischieviously, and she rolled her eyes at him.  He had a rat tail to his knees and as he stood up to join her, he felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end.  He stopped and mentally looked around for the threat.

          "it's just Ace."  Damiana said as she walked over to the water pitcher. "She projects like that when she's dreaming."

"That's no projection Dee."

"Crawler, there's nothing here."

"It's in the- Get DOWN!!"

          He tackled her to the ground as Peeves came tearing through the room, laughing as the Bloody Barron waved his sword and shouted at him to stop running and fight like a man.  Damiana laughed.

          "Forgot that you feel the dead.  You may want to work on that.  With all the ghosts in this place, it's amazing you made it through your 7 years."

"Shut up!"

"Has Legolas asked to see you yet?"  
"Of course.  The only reason I'm not by his side right now is because of, well, we ARE in Hogwarts.  It wouldn't be proper, considering that he was Cissa's husband."  
"And you're lower than that?"

"In the magical world, no, but many of the students here are muggle born, and thus-"  
"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are gay."  
"So?"  
"And they went through their years at Hogwarts just fine.  Besides, he needs you to be there for him.  Get your sorry ass up there and tell him I'll send his niece up as soon as she's awake."

~!*^*!~

          Ron and Rhiannon sat with Hermione at one of the booths in the Leaky Cauldron, patiently waiting for Harry and Draco to come back from Diagon Alley.  Hermione, as usual, had her nose in a book, this time a muggle romance novel, and Ron was attempting not to make fun of her.  He knew that with two women with him, he didn't stand a chance.

          "Interesting book Hermione?"

"Considering that it's about a homosexual couple, yeah, I guess."

"Why may I ask are you reading a book about gay guys?"  
"I'd like to have some clue as to what's being said when Draco and Harry make gay references!"

          Rhiannon laughed and abruptly stopped.  There was something not right in the room.

          "Rena?"  
"That woman, with the large bag.  There's something… dark… about her."

"She's probably dabbled a bit, that's all.  I don't feel anything that threatening from her." Ron said as he locked his gaze to her.

"You're right Rena, there is definitly something dark in her." agreed Hermione, using her ability to lightly touch the womans mind.

"What are the two of you talking about, there's nothing 'dark' about her!" Ron nearly shouted, annoyed that he was being ignored.

~!*^*!~

          She walked up the short flight of stairs, tucking her hair behind her ears as she went, and knocked lightly on the door.  At the low 'Enter', she opened it, and was met with the sight of a firey phoenix, who nodded at her and she nodded back.  It looked a bit startled.

          "Ah, Aislinn, please, come in." Dumbledore said as he poured two cups of tea.  "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes pleae, Headmaster."  
"Please, call me Professor Dumbledore.  I'm merely a teacher, like my collegues."

"Of course, Professor."

"Your uncle will be right up.  He and Mr. Crawler had something to take care of."  
"They're snogging."

          Dumbledore dropped the spoon of sugar he'd had in his hand, and Fawkes nearly fell off his perch.  The old wizard's eyes sparkled with the ever familiar light of mischief, and he cleared his throat.

          "Ah… well then… one sugar or two?"  
"Two, thank you.  Sorry."  
"For what?"  
"My stating the obvious.  You'll find I'm very quick to speak, more often than not, before I think."

"Quite alright my dear girl!" he laughed, passing her the cup.  "I was just under the impression that you were not aware of their 'relationship.' "

"Oh, I know.  When I was little, I walked in on them and Cissa."

          This time he nearly spilt his tea.  Fawkes made the wise decision to sit on the floor, where he couldn't fall over and hurt himself.  Dumbledore laughed as she swore under her breath.

          "I take it that is another habit of yours?"  
"Cursing my lack of commonsense?  Oh yeah.  Do it all the time, especially when I'm making a first impression.  I usually fail miserably to make it a good one."

"My fist impression was made the second you acknowledge Fawkes."

"Who?"

          Fawkes stood up and then flew over to back of her chair, playing with her hair as he made an almost purring sound.  She smiled and reached up to pet him.  She pulled back immediately as her robe started to slide down her arm.  Dumbledore's eyes looked away politely and he sipped his tea.  Hoping not to anger the firey bird, she reached over with her other hand and stroked his feathers.

          "Not everyone can tell that he's saying hello when he nods at them.  And it most certainly isn't everyday that they do the same back.  Only four of my previous students have done so.  Your mother is one of them."  
"She told me.  I think that's why I knew to nod, not to say anything or to pet him.  With any animal or creature, you should never just reach out or make any sudden noises.  They may take it as an attack, and in turn attack you."  
"Very wise words, especially for one who's lived with them for her entire life." a new voice said as the door opened.

          The man who walked in was dressed in very elegant robes of green and brown, a leaf like brooch holding his cloak around his neck.  There was gold embroidery all allong the robes, and the leaves on the cloak moved as he moved, as if the movement was a breeze through the trees. His elven ears were elegant, even with the small gold earings that ran up the one and cuffed the other, and his eyes were the color of the oceans.  They were bright and clear, and looked like they could see into you.  His hair came to just below his shoulders, the front and a bit of the sides braided and tucked behind his ears.  He had a green leaf ensignia ring on his right ring finger, a plain gold band on his left.  He gave off an air of sophistication and royalty, and an extremely strong power.  Aislinn stood up immediately.

          "Legolas!!" she cried, launching herself into his arms.

"It's good to see you too Ace.  Sorry about the wait."

"You'd've been even sorrier if you'd made Crawler wait any longer to get-nevermind, I'm shutting my mouth!" 

          She flushed brighter than Fawke's feathers and sat down as Legolas did.  She watched as Dumbledore passed the Elven prince his tea, and she picked up her own.  Her mind was racing.  What was she going to talk about, with the Headmaster in the room?  She normally didn't have a problem talking to her 'uncle,' but the Headmaster was in the room, and most, if not all, of what she wanted to talk about was probably inappropriate, especially for a lady.  She just sipped her tea and looked out the balcony doors.  She didn't even remember getting up to walk over and out, nor did she remember Legolas and Dumbledore laughing about something that was obviously funny.

          Sipping the last of her tea, she moved to put the cup back, when a shrill cry rang through the air.  She turned back to the balcony, as did the other two men in the room, and Fawkes flew out, landing on the railing.  He looked around furiously for the source, and when his eyes settled on it, he burst into flames.  He let out a scream of his own and turned his head to look at Dumbledore.

          Stag. he said telepathically to the old wizard before locking his gaze with the Elven Prince. 

"I know." was all Legolas said as he walked out next to the bird.  "It's the second one since the Calling."

"Second what?" Aislinn asked, putting a hand on Fawke's back.

"Don't worry, it's just-"  
"If it wasn't important, you wouldn't look so sad and angry as you do." she snapped, her green eyes dark as she peered out where the phoenix was looking.  "Something just died, didn't it?"  
"No, but it will soon.  Fawkes, please go inform Hagrid and Fang of what's happened and have them take care of the body."  
  


          The bird took to the sky, and Aislinn could only watch as his flames grew brighter against the darkening sky.  She suddenly felt very cold, and without a word, turned to the door and bolted.  Dumbledore smiled as Legolas sighed and he sipped his tea.

          "What is she?" the wizard asked.

"We've never been able to figure it out.  She never shifts, just gives off the energy of several different animals.  The Ancients animals."  
"Then she's a Spirit element, like yourself."  
"Yes and no.  Her true element is Water, but she has some Spirit attributes.  She's a natural flyer, like her mother, and she can swim like a mermaid, which is understandable considering her element, but she's attuned to the Earth as if it were literally a part of her.  Not many of your first year students would have been able to hear that Stag scream, but she's heard the animals since she was three.  Damiana sent her to live with a Guardian until she could control it."  
"Which Guardian?"  
"Serpent of Light."  
"Ah, a Slytherin Guardian."  
"The only one that would take her."

"That's understandable, considering what house she's going to be sorted into." a new voice said, drawing their attention to the shelves by Dumbledore's desk, "She's a true Slytherin, like her Father."

          Dumbledore smiled at the Sorting Hat and Legolas sighed again.  It was going to be a long year if Aislinn was a Slytherin.

~!*^*!~

          Sirius stretched as he stood up and padded his way into the kitchen.  For some reason he found it more comfortable to be in his animagus form around Hermione.  It was almost as if he were reliving Azkaban, on a much smaller scale of course, and that she was a dementor, trying to get under his skin.  She had a bad habit of connecting to him the moment she walked into the room, and he couldn't shake the feeling that came over him when it did.  It was like she was prying for a secret he didn't have.  Or did he?  Either way he found that she couldn't make that connection with him as Padfoot, and would gladly take the strange smile from his Godson while she was here.

          He took a drink from the bowl on the floor and moved again through the living room, taking a quick glance at the three kids sprawled out on the floor.  Make that two on the floor and one on the couch.  Hermione had ended up suckering both Ron and Rhiannon to sleeping on the air mattress on the floor, just so she could piss him off.  The couch was normally where Sirius slept, but obviously, Hermione didn't think it was a good place for a dog to sleep.  He made his way into Harry and Draco's bedroom, and laid his head on the bed beside Harry's face, wimpering a bit.  He was hungry, and he'd rather eat left overs than risk her getting into his head.

          "Just ignore her and she won't be able to get in." Draco said as he walked out of the closet, dressed in a pair of Harry's jeans and a sweatshirt.  

Why're you up so early? Padfoot asked as he walked hopped up on the bed and laid down.

Too much energy to sleep.  I have to run it off. Malfoy replied with his trademark smirk.

          Padfoot gaped at him, if possible for a dog to do so, and watched as he kissed Harry's forehead lightly.  The dark haired boy just rolled over and reached for him.

          "Don't go running yet." he said groggily, "Wait 'til we get to Hogwarts."

"Sorry Luv, but I can't keep it bottled up that long.  I'll be back in a little while."  
"Then take Padfoot with you.  He's laying on my feet."

I love you too Harry. 

"I know ya do Paddy.  Now get out and let me sleep."

          Draco laughed as he kissed his boyfriend soundly and walked out into the living room.  Ron and Hermione were up and sitting at the kitchen table sipping the coffee that had come on automatically at 5 that morning.  The red head smiled at Padfoot and motioned to the bowl of chicken on the floor.  He licked Ron's foot in thanks and wolfed it down as Draco walked in and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.  Hermione looked away from Padfoot for a second, nodded at Draco, and then looked back at the Daily Prophet in front of her.  Ron watched the display with laughing eyes, and thought it time to break the ice.

          "Padfoot, you do know what 'Mione's looking for, don't you?" he asked, ignoring the glare he got from the said empath.

Not a damned clue Ron.  Why don't you fill me in?

"She wants to know what's up with you and Moony."

          Padfoot looked taken back as he cast a glance at Hermione, who flushed from head to toe.  She was wondering what was going on with him and Remus?  Why?

          "A fellow professor asked how Lupin was, and well, when I tried to talk to you about him the other day, you totally brushed me off.  I thought, well, I guess I didn't think.  I'm sorry Sirius, I just didn't want to upset you by pressing into a matter you didn't want to talk about.  Normally people I connect with don't realize I'm there.  I guess because you're Animagi and you communicate telepathically with people while in your animal form, you're a little more susceptible to the presense of others in your head." she explained, trying to sound sure of herself.

Moony and I are fine, Hermione. he replied, moving to rest his head on her lap. The reason I didn't want to talk about him was because he'd come running, and with this past week being a full moon, it wouldn't have been a very good idea.

"He's linked to you."

"If that's not stating the obvious Hermione." Draco laughed as he walked back into the kitchen –when had he left- pulling on his black windbreaker.  "Are you coming with me or not Padfoot?"

Lead the way Malfoy.

I'll be Hell Hound soon enough.  Think you can keep up with me old man?

Try me!

          Draco smirked and raced Padfoot to the door.  Once out, the two of them sprinted down the hall to the elevator, where Padfoot became Sirius again.  He smirked at Draco and pressed the lobby button.  The blonde noticed that he was dressed in a pair of simple jeans and a large black sweater, and he pulled his wand out to make it into a chain with ID tags around his neck.  Draco laughed at that.

          "Just in case you get lost?"

"No, just so people don't think I'm a stray.  That and I don't have to worry about it jabbing me in the side when I shift back."

          When they walked off the elevator, and rounded the corner of the building, Draco pulled him into an alley way, where they both shifted.  Draco's collar was still red and spiked, only this time he had the diamond hanging from it.  Padfoot smiled and as they headed out, started light conversation.

          what do you plan on calling yourself? he asked.

what do you mean?

Well I'm Padfoot, Lupin is Moony, Harry is Prongs, what are you going to call yourself?

I'm no Marauder.

There's one spot open…

Three dogs and a Stag?  Doesn't that sound a bit too trendy?  I-

Moony's a Werewold, I'm a dog, you're a Hell Hound, there's a difference between the three.  Now, what are you going to call yourself?

What is there to call a Hell Hound?

You're the one who has to answer to it!

FINE!  Just call me Fox.

Fox?

My mother kept Firetail Foxes when I was little.  My first burn came from them.

Sounds good to me, even though it doesn't fit your animality, but okay.

You're the one who asked!  
I know.  What's your sisters animal?  
Dragon.

          Padfoot was silent for a moment and he looked out at the people they were passing.  Apparently they weren't used to two big dogs walking down the street together, seemingly to be in perfect stride with one another, and avoiding everything.  They had also passed two hot dog carts and not even sniffed at them.  He smiled mentally and sent Draco the image of the two of them stealing a strand of hot dogs and running down the street with them.  The reply image was that of Harry scolding them both, and then the two of them walking away, tails between their legs.  Padfoot laughed inside as they turned into another alley, some 3 miles from the apartment, and transformed back.  He hadn't realized they'd gone so far in such a short amount of time.

          "Coffee?"  Draco asked, motioning for the older animagus to step out into the light.

"Fine by me.  You've walked the streets of London before, haven't you?"

"Everyday since my death."

          Again Sirius was silent.  They walked into the small café, appropriately called the Beanery [1], and sat down.  As the waitress took their orders, he felt questions that had been clawing their way to the surface finally break through, and he just had to ask them.

          "Draco, why didn't you tell Harry before hand?"

"Rejection is one of the hardest things for a Malfoy to take Sirius.  I could 'die a happy man' knowing that Harry knew I love him, and then not have to deal with the hurt of him rejecting me.  Of course fate backfired on me when he said he was in love with me.  Either way, I lived these past three years or so in quite a bit of pain.  Physical, mental and emotional."

"Physical?  Don't tell me you're-"  
"I was.  The first year was incredibly hard on Harry, even though he didn't show it.  They're unbelievably hard to see, but did you notice the scars across his wrists?"

"Harry's never been suicidal."  
"No, but his emotions were sent over our bond, and I became severly depressed.  Needless to say, when I cut myself, it looked like Harry did the same.  Luckily he'd been drunk the night before and didn't remember anything.  As far as he knew, they were just from the battle.  My scars are faint, so his are even fainter.  It's happened again when he called me back."

          Draco held his hand out, showing Sirius the slight scar on his palm.  The older man nodded and then ordered himself breakfast.  Draco put a stray lock of hair back behind his ear, ordered, and  then looked out the window.  The sky was over cast, but the sun was trying to make it's way through.  It would rain when they get to Kings Cross.

          About an hour later, Draco paid for their meal, much to Sirius' dislike, and they headed out again.  As the two animals walked down the street, people just got out of the way.  It was as if they knew the dogs had somewhere to be.  About a block from the apartment, a familiar feeling washed over Fox, and he stopped.

          What is it?

I'm not exactly sure, but it feels like a Calling.

Any idea from who?

It feels like Harry, but it's not coming over our link, so I know it can't be.  God, it feels so familiar! 

          He bolted down the road, and without even checking the streets, was back in his human form, bursting through the doors.  Sirius followed him, eyes wide as he mentally heard Harry scream.  Once back on their floor, both men threw the door open, only to see Rhiannon rocking Harry back and forth while Ron disappeared and Hermione went to the storage closet.  Draco was on his knees next to his sister in a heartbeat and quickly pulled Harry into his arms.  The dark haired boy screamed and burried his head into the pale animagus' chest.  Draco looked up at Sirius with tears in his eyes, and the older wizard kneeled down next to his godson.  Placing a hand on Harry's chest, he gasped, and immediately went to the coat closet.

          "We don't have time to wait for the express!  We've got to get him to Hogwart's NOW!" he shouted, pulling out everyone's cloaks.  "Rhiannon, where'd Ron disapparate to?"

"Hogsmeade.  I told him to get to Hogwart's and inform Professor McGonagall of what's happening.  Being an Animagi herself, I thought that best."  
"Good thinking.  Hermione, what have you got?"  
"A minor sedative, to keep him from hurting himself or us."  the Griffindor witch said, holding up a small vial of clear liquid, "Draco, can you get him to swallow it?"  
"Shouldn't be a problem, with all the screaming he's doing." the blonde said as he took the vial from her.

          Seconds later, he put Harry to bed, and once the pained boy was quiet, he turned to look at the three people standing in the doorway.  Rhiannon nodded and went to the living room, followed by Hermione.  Sirius walked in and put a hand on Draco's shoulder, and then wrapped his arms around him from behind.  Draco sighed and turned around, trying to get closer to the older man, and together they sat on the bed.

          "Don't worry, Harry's gonna be just fine."  voice said from the doorway as Professor McGonagall walked in and placed a hand on the sleeping boy's cheek.  

"Professor!" Draco cried, jumping up.

"Relax Mr. Malfoy, I've known for some time now about your 'death.'  It only proper that the house of your chosen know such things.  Although your choice in Secret Keepers does shock me.  I would have never thought you to approach Professor Granger."

"Can we not talk about my 'death' and deal with Harry, please?  What the hell is going on!?"  
"All five Ancients are connected not only to their Element, but to their Elemental Guardian.  During the time when the Dragon's Eye Diamond was first discovered and used, those Guardians were Dragons, but after the Diamond split, the Elements chose their own.  

Fire chose the Hell Hound, Water the Dragon, Air the Falcon, and Earth the Stag.  When the Guardian passes, it's powers are then transferred to the Ancient.  I believe that is what just happened to Mr. Potter.  The Guardian was killed on Harry's birthday, and his son was just killed today.  I believe it was the Calling of that young Stag that Harry heard, and at the same time, realized what had really happened.  It can be quite painful for one so connected.  I cannot discuss further information with you here, but I promise, all will be explained when you arrive at the Hogwarts.  He'll be fine once we get him to Hogwarts.  Everyone follow me please.  Mr. Weasley, will you please collect Harry's trunk?"

          Ron nodded and was about to head into the bedroom when two trunks came floating out.  Hermione smiled and flicked her wand over the green flame on the coffee table.  The trunks disappeared, and McGonagall smiled and nodded.

          "Quick thinking Hermione.  Everyone, into the storage closet.  I've had Harry's portkey rerouted to the Quidditch pitch.  Mr. Malfoy, you can carry him?"

          Draco was in the storage closet before any of them, Harry in his arms, and before they could even blink, they were gone.  The others followed immediately, and the next thing they knew, they were on Hogwart's grounds.

          "I assume that I am not the only Animagi here that knows what we must do?"  
"No." Draco said, laying Harry in the center of the pitch.  "I won't let you force his body to take shape."

"It is the only way to break the connection he has to it."

"I'm fine."

          They all looked at Harry in shock as he stood up, leaning on his lover for support.  The sedative certainly didn't last long.  Hermione took Ron and Rhiannon's hands, leading them towards the Great Hall, and McGonagall firmly planted her feet as Sirius tried to do the same with her.  She was not budging.

          "I cannot allow this Mr. Potter.  No matter how strong you are, no matter what the Ancient powers are telling you, I cannot allow you to call it."

"You don't have a choice Professor."

"I beg your pardon?"

"When my Guardian fell, I became both the Ancient and the Guardian of Earth.  The colt is alive, and his powers are stronger than his fathers.  There's no way I'm letting him stay out there alone.  Whatever's trying to get to me will go after him again, and he's too important to leave alone.  Are you coming Draco?"  
"I never thought otherwise."

          McGonagall  and Sirius could only watch as Draco became Fox, and as Harry became Prongs.  His coat was a deep chestnut color, black on his muzzle and legs.  His antlers were a good 12 points each, and had a slight silver tint to them, as did his midnight black hooves.  His eyes were the same green, and the scar was still present, only as a patch of silver fur on his forehead.  Fox looked up at him, and barked.  Prongs snorted and they took off across the pitch, towards Hagrid's hut.  The two left standing in their wake looked at one another, and Sirius smiled.

          "He'd do his father proud, the way he stands."

"As would Malfoy.  I didn't think a Hell Hound was a possible form for an Animagus to take, but I guess I've been proven wrong."

"Actually Professor, it is an impossible form to take, for a normal Animagus."

          Both adults turned to where the female voice had come from, only to see Aislinn standing behind them, her green eyes sparkling mischieviously as she started towards the Great Hall.  Sirius saw something he'd never seen in Draco in her, and he shuddered.  

          Lucius Malfoy's blood runs through this girl. he thought, following his one time professor off the pitch.

~TBC

AN:  Again, I am sorry for taking so long before getting this out.  I just upgraded my computer to Windows XP, and without having a computer for a week (as my father was doing the update, it takes forever between F-disking the hard drive and loading the operating system), it was hard to get this written.  That and there is a little thing called college that I'm starting to hate.  Oh well.  Anywho, I'm pretty sure I confused some people here, and most likely confused the confused a little more.  I can't explain things simply, it just doesn't work.  If you have any specific questions, ask away, as I find it easier to answer individual questions as opposed to everything at once.

          As far as the next chapter goes… I'm not entirely sure.  I've got projects due for a number of my classes, so writing time is pretty limited right now.  I'll try to have it up in the next few weeks, but I can't promise any due dates.  Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  Reviews and critisism always welcome.  


	9. Ancient Babies

**_Chapter 8- Ancient Babies_**

****

          Sirius and McGonagall followed Aislinn into the Great Hall, where she stopped under the Slytherin banners.  Sirius moved to the Griffindor, but kept his eyes on her at all times.  The girl smiled and sat down.

          "You've never sat at the Slytherin tables, have you Mr. Black?  I assure you, it's no different than sitting at any of the others."

"Ms. Malfoy, the school term has yet to start.  You will see for yourself just how 'different' the houses are."

"The thing is, I don't care about the differences.  In the end, we're all the same.  I'm a Water element, I go with the flow.  I would be housed in Griffindor, if it weren't for my father.  It's Malfoy tradition to be a Slytherin.  And before you ask, I'll asnwer your question about my father in a minute.  What I believe you both want to know is why Draco is a Hell Hound, when they are near impossible for an animagus to become. 

" Hell Hounds, like the Phoenix, are basically immortal, and were originally created to protect something.  The Phoenix was born to protect the Order between Light and Dark.  It eventually became the symbol and mascot of the Order of the Phoenix, which was derived from the unspoken order the bird keeps.  It burns every year to rekindle the Light, and to extinguish Darkness.  It will burn on occasion in warning, like Fawkes did before the final battle.  A Phoenix can die, however, and that is where the Hell Hound comes in. 

          "The first Phoenix the Powers created was simple, just a mere test.  Unfortunately, the test started when an evil was born, and thus the Powers were not equipped for such a battle.  The Dark Power knew that the bird could bring Light into its Darkness, and set out to kill it.  Unfortunately, you can't kill a Phoenix with convential weaponry, or water, as some think.  It is the flame of Light, so water cannot extinguish it, nor can a weapon touch it.  The Dark Power created a creature much like the Phoenix, only it wasn't a bird.  It was a Fox.  Small and crafty, and completely white, with orange on it's ears, toes, muzzle, and tail.  The older they got, the more orange their fur became.  They could touch the Phoenix, and hurt it.  The Powers dubbed it a Firetail Fox, because when it battled a Phoenix, the tail would burst into flames, as would its ears and feet.  

          "The test of the Phoenix ended when the last Royal Dragon fell, protecting its young, and an assortment of abandoned animals.  The Phoenix felt the darkness closing on the Dragon, and went to help.  Unfortunately, there had been an army of Foxes, and to make a long battle short, the Phoenix fell.  The Dragon destroyed the Foxes, and then passed on, her only child sitting in the water before the small oasis the orphans had been placed on by its mother.  She took on the attribute of Water, rather than of Fire, and she cried for the Phoenix.  That was the day the Phoenix was granted the Order, and the day the Dragon's Eye Diamond was formed.  The animals on that small oasis were a Serpent, Lion, Raven, and a Wolf.  They took on Human form, and thus the first Animagi were born.  They would later be known as Salazar Slytherin, Godric Griffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff."

          Aislinn paused, letting this information sink in to the two before her.  She knew that they knew the story behind the creation of the Phoenix, but the Hogwart's founders was an entirely different ball game.  She doubted that even Dumbledore knew that the founders were older than "Hogwart's: A History" explained, and she knew that no one knew about the Hell Hound.

          "And where exactly does the Hell Hound fit in, Ms. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked, conjuring herself a more comfortable chair.

"The same place that the Potters and the Malfoys do.  When they made the castings for the two halfs of the diamond, a large dog and a Phoenix came to them.  I believe that Phoenix was Fawkes.  The dog was the first Hell Hound.  Apparently, the fire that had killed all of the Foxes had combined their spirits, thus creating a larger force.  The new entity looked much like your animal form Mr. Black, with the exception of chestnut on its feet and ears.  It had no reason to hurt the Phoenix, and was very much attuned to the Darkness.  It was sent to protect the Potters.  A black Stag was sent the next day with the Phoenix, to protect the Malfoys.  This is how the Guardians became what they are.  Stag, Hell Hound, Serpent, Falcon, and Unicorn.  Draco Malfoy is the only known Hell Hound in existance.  His sole purpose was to die protecting Harry Potter, just as the first Hell Hound protected the first Potter."

          They were silent.  How did one girl know so much?  And did the Headmaster know?  Sirius had known from the moment he set eyes on Harry after he'd gotten out of prison that there was something special about him, but to be the Stag that was supposed to protect a Malfoy?  Quite a hard bit to swallow.  McGonagall just stood up and headed towards the hall.  Aislinn smiled.

          "Professor Dumbledore already knows this.  He also knows that Rhiannon's animagi form was stripped from her at birth.  That would be the dragon landing outside Hagrid's hut now."

          Sirius and McGonagall looked at one another, and bolted for the door.  With a sly smile, the 11-year old WizElf followed.  They had just ran out the doors when the large black and silver dragon landed, and Sirius stopped dead.  Rhiannon was standing on the dragons back, dressed in the Greenleaf robes, her eyes glowing to match that of the dragon.  His heart jumped into his throat as the creature leaned down to look at Ron, and he shifted immediately.

          RON! he screamed, readying to lunge at the beast.  Move!

          The dragon roared and just as Padfoot jumped, ducked its head.  The animagus flew over it and landed in a heap on top of Hagrid and Fang.  The dragon seemed to smile and licked Ron's cheek.  Everyone let out a sigh of relief as it laid down and Rhiannon slid off it's back, hugging Ron and laughing at Sirius as he dusted his clothes off.  Dumbledore, Legolas, Damiana, and Fawkes stopped before them and Rhiannon quickly pulled back.  She bowed respectfully and as Legolas stepped forward, moved to drop to a knee.  That wasn't exactly what the Elven Prince had in mind as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

          "Welcome back Rhiannon." Dumbledore said, moving to stand next to Professor McGonagall. 

"Father." she whispered, pulling back to look at him, "You knew Draco was alive?"  
"Yes."

"And why was I told he was dead?"  
"It was for the best.  Keya would not have had the time to connect had I told you he was still alive."

"He's a Hell Hound, you know that don't you?"  
"Yes."

"And he wasn't stripped!?"

"His animagi wasn't known at his birth Rhiannon.  It would have also been incredibly difficult to do under Lucius Malfoy's watchful eye."  
"That's why he's got an illegitimate daughter with one of your body guards?"

          Aislinn's look narrowed and Fawkes watched with intrest, as did Dumbledore.  Her power was almost visible as she took a step towards the older girl.  Damiana grabbed her shoulder and shook her head.

          "This is not the time nor the place to talk about this, daughter."  
"Don't give me that 'daughter' shit!  There is no way in hell I'm teaching that little _accident_ how to control her Element, nor is there any way you're going to get me to help her shift!  If you hadn't let _her_ sleep with him to get information on Voldermont, then we would be all set.  The only reason the damn Order had to be broken and all of us called here is because this little shit is Dark!  She should've died the day she was born, just like You-Know-Who had said!"

          They all looked at her in shock as her Keya started to become trasparent, and her pendant started to crackle in blue electricity.  Aislinn gasped as her arm flared in pain, and Damiana grabbed her daughters arm.  Before the 11 year old could pull away, her robe sleeve was pulled up and the lightning bolt shaped scar was revealed to the group.  It was pulsing, and pitch black.  Keya spit a small blue fireball at it, only to have it diffuse around a barrier of black magic.  Damiana's eyes narrowed as did Legolas's, and Sirius took ahold of the girls arm.  His dark look got even darker and he motioned for Fawkes to come over.

          "Touch him with this hand." he ordered her, the great bird landing on his shoulder as her hand was released.

"I-I can't.  It'll burn like real flames." she admitted.

"Only darkness burns in the flames of  Phoenix." McGonagall said, tapping her wand on her hand, as did Ron and Rhiannon.

"Yes Minerva, but she can touch him with her other hand, we've seen her do so." said Dumbledore as he stepped next to Legolas. "There may be a way to purge the evil from her." a new voice said as Crawler walked over, resting a hand on both Legolas and Damiana's shoulders.  "She's not completely dark… yet."

          He pulled a small pouch from his belt and took a small pinch of its contents out, sprinkling it over the black scar.  Aislinn screamed as it burst into black flames.  Everyone gasped, and the transparent dragon moved to curl itself around Rhiannon and Ron.  Legolas' eyes narrowed to blue slits and he took the pouch from Crawler, dumping all of it over his neices arm.  She screamed again, holding her arm as she fell to her knees.  Fawkes let out an earpiercing wail and moved back.  The girl was now completely surrounded with black flames, and every wand (and 1 umbrella) was glowing white.  Fawkes had turned almost completely white, his eyes disappearing in his flames, and he and Keya let out cries that shook the ground.

          "Make it stop!" Aislinn cried, turning her face to the sky, "Daddy, make it STOP!!"

~!*!~

          Prongs and Fox stepped up to a small glowing circle of trees, eyes settling on a small black Stag colt.  He looked up at them with eyes the color of sapphires, and Fox's dark glare softened at the fear that pooled in them.  Both animagi noticed the small thing was shivering, his shoulders and neck twitching violently as he tried to stand.  Fox mentally gasped when he saw the colts hooves, and Prongs inwardly smiled, nuzzling his lovers neck as they watched the poor thing fall.  

          What aren't you telling me Prongs? Fox asked, taking the rest of the baby.

Nothing.  We've got to get him to Hagrid.  Wait here.

          Prongs took a few steps forward, and the colt attempted to make what it thought was a warning type sound.  The older Stag smiled at it and bowed his head, 14 points coming down to just barely touch the  6 point rack of the colt.  Wide blue eyes met emerald green ones and Prongs nodded.  As if trying to prove himself, the Earth pendant appeared around Prong's neck, and glowed a soft green.  The colt stood and moved as close to the older as he could without going under him, and to Fox, it looked like he was trying to hold onto him.

          His left shoulder's cut open, Fox. Prongs shot as he turned to look back at the Hell Hound.

Can Hagrid do stitches?

If he can't I know Madam Pomfrey can.

Just no chocolate for him, right?

Right.  A little of Hagrid's Treacle Fudge maybe, but none of Pomfrey's chocolate.

          The black Stag looked at the two, and moved away from Prongs towards Fox.  The Hell Hound stood completely still as the little one nuzzled his neck and then rested his head on his back.  Prongs sent a mental smile over the link he had with Fox and both turned to head back to Hogwarts, the colt walking between them.

          They hadn't gone far before a scream cut through the air, Fox's link to Rhiannon flaring.  They looked at one another, then the colt, who had a wide-eyed look of terror on his face before bolting forward.  Prongs and Fox weren't far behind.

          What do you think's happening? Prongs questioned, trying to feel for Hermione.

I can't tell.  Rena's trying to sheild herself.

It's the Black Phoenix. a small voice said to both of them before a flash of blue crossed the short link. 

          Questions would have to be left unanswered as they burst out of the forest, only to see black flames surrounding a girl they'd never seen before.  All that they thought of was getting to their friends and kicking some major ass if necessary.  They stopped beside Padfoot and an Elf that they didn't know, both their eyes glowing.  Their pendants hung around their necks, glowing brightly against their fur, and both felt the intense power radiating from the tall Elf they guessed to be Legolas Greenleaf.  The colt glared at the girl, his eyes flickering as he took a determined step forward.  

          Prongs!  Stop him! Fox shouted, finding his feet held to the ground by ice.

I can't move!  My feet are in the same possition yours are!

          Ice was slowly making its way up around all of them, already half way up Dumbledore and McGonagall, Legolas, Damiana, and the unnamed Elf.  The colt was the only thing left untouched.  Fawkes let out a cry of protest, trying to flap his flaming wings free of the binding ice.  Obviously he knew something  the others didn't.

          We've got to stop him, before he touches the flames! a voice neither Prongs or Fox had heard shouted in their heads.

Dad…? questioned Fox, looking at the nearly iced over Elven Prince.

          As if his animal instincts took over, Fox burst into flames.  The ice around him disappeared, and the flames died to lap at each ankle, flicker from the tips of his ears, and run in a small stripe down his back.  His silver-blue eyes narrowed and he dashed in front of the black Stag, teeth bared as he growled at the girl.

          Her green eyes were wide and glowing, hands on the ground in front of her as she stared at the colt.  Her short hair whipped around in the wind that had come up with her power, and the rat tail moved of its own accord.  As Fox turned to face her, her eyes narrowed, and she let out a screech that was most definitly not human.  In an explosion of electric blue magic, a large crystal of ice sat before them, the girls form not visible.  Fox again burst into flames, snarling at the huge block, and before any one could protest, started clawing at it, his lava hot claws leaving hot marks in their wake.

          The colt turned to look at Prongs, and his now solid glowing eyes softened as he moved to rub against his chest.  Prongs felt the ice around his legs crack, and looking down at his hooves, saw vines of Devil's Snare breaking through it, and all of the ice holding the others.  Rhiannon promptly collapsed into Ron's arms, and Hermione to her knees beside Padfoot.  Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged looks and then looked at Legolas and the other Elf.   They all looked at Damiana.

          "Did you know?" no-name asked.

"How could I know?  She's been with the Serpent for the past 5 years!  I didn't even know she had a scar on her arm, let alone a mark left by You-Know-Who!" the woman protested, looking up as rain started to fall.  "Oh my God…"

~!*^*!~

          She leaned against the frame of her mirror, red eyes wide as she stared at the scene before her.  Whirling around to her cauldron, she saw the thick silver liquid bubbling over the edges, the flames nearly licking the rim.  Before she knew what she was doing, she started twirling around, arms out, laughing hysterically.

          "The girl from my dream!  How IRONIC!  You tried to protect her Lucius, but obviously the Dark Lord knew what you were hiding!"

          Her laughter ringing through the house she fell to the floor, her serpent slithering up around her, head in her lap, eyes glowing yellow as its mistress hugged it.  Somewhere in the back of her mind it knew she was insane.

~TBC~

AN:  A short chapter, I know.  And if I confused anyone with the whole story behind the phoenix and the hell hound, it's not really that important to the story, I just had to put it in there to foreshadow Aislinn's animagi form, and why she knows so much.  I'll dig myself deeper into family and who's related to who and why and how in the next chapter… after I figure out how to explain it simply.  I have a bad habit of confusing people with all my detail, don't I?  Any who!  Keep your eye on that Stag baby!  He's really important, especially with Harry and Draco both being guys, and I kinda said it with the title too but...  Oops, I said a little bit too much!  Oh well.  It'll keep ya thinkin' until I get the next chapter out.  See you in a few weeks!


	10. Last Call!!

  **_Chapter 10- Last Call!_**

       The light rain that fell came down red, staining everything it touched as Fox continued to claw at the ice.  Prongs could only stand back and watch as the others argued with one another, and his lover growled and barked at the force inside the crystal.  The colt stayed at his side, some how knowing that the older Stag wouldn't let anything touch him.

       Holy FUCK!! Fox shouted, running back to stand protectively in front of Prongs and the colt.  

       The ice blew apart like some one had lit a stick of dynamite inside, and a scream filled the air as what looked like a black Phoenix appeared before them.  Fawkes and Keya screamed, Rhiannon falling faint in Ron's arms, and every fiber of his being had Prongs standing on end.  He shifted anxiously, feeling Fox's powers sky rocket, and to his surprise, the colt was glaring at the bird, pawing at the ground as if he wanted to go, but knew he couldn't.

       Legolas and No-name took a step back, and drew their bows.  Dumbledore shook his head, and McGonagall quickly cast a warding spell around them.  Any and all destructive type magic that was used would be contained, unable to reach the main campus.  Hermione was racking her brain for anything that could be helpful, all the while trying to help Ron and Rhiannon, who were both unconsious now.  Padfoot stood in a defensive stance, growling at the black bird, and Keya attempted to snap at it.  Fawkes stayed back, his color slowly going from the white he had been burning back to normal. Prongs knew that was not  a good thing.

       Harry, please tell me that it's impossible for a Phoenix to be black? Hermione asked, locking her gaze with Prongs.

Obviously, it's not impossible 'Mione. was the only reply she got before Fox threw his head back and howled.

       The ground shook as a ring of fire sprung up underneath the black phoenix, and everyone could hear the yips and barks of what sounded like dogs.  Glowing red eyes appeared in the fire, multiplying as the yips and barks grew louder and louder.  Damiana stepped back, knowing immediately what was happening.  She grabbed No-name's arm, clutching at her pendant, and the sky opened up, blood rain pouring down in torrents.  McGonagall and Dumbledore were suddenly blasted back by some sort of invisible energy, Keya having just enough time to sheild the others and the energy difusing around Prongs and the colt.  Fox turned to face the Black Phoenix, and burst into flames completely.  

       My ancestors were created by Darkness to destroy the Phoenix, and now I bring that purpose into play!! he shouted up at it, leaping into the air as the flames of the circle burst up in a great arch around it.

       He latched onto the flaming bird, bringing it to the ground with him as he tumbled back.  The flames surged down upon the two creatures, screams and growls, barks and cries echoing as the flash of white from Fox's power blinded all that watched.  Prongs' eyes were wide with horror as the bird rose from the flames, throwing Fox to the ground before Legolas' feet.  With a cry of anguish, he reared, golden hooves glowing as he slammed them back to the ground.  The colt at his side mimicked his actions, and Prongs' glowing eyes settled on the birds.  It was laughing at him.

       I have had enough of this! he shouted, whipping his head back and forth in anger, The darkness took him from me three years ago, and I won't let it happen again!  There's only ONE Ancient of Water, and she's NOT YOU!!

       The pendant around his neck flared green, rays of light swirling for an instant as the pendant on Fox's collar did the same in red.  The Dragon's Eye pendant that hung with it flared white, the silver casing moving as if it were alive, trying to get off it's chain.  The scar on Prongs' forehead glowed white as he shifted to his human form, a hand resting on the colt's neck as he flicked his wand in the phoenix's direction.

       The bird screamed as it crashed to the ground, and Fox tried to stand.  Harry pulled the Dragon's Blade from his belt, twirling it like a baton before his wand disappeared in a shimmer of green, swirling around the blade.  The blade grew longer, thinner than a broad sword, yet not exactly a katana style sword either.  The second Harry took a step away from the colt, it laid down, glowing eyes never once blinking as it stared at the bird.  Legolas stared at it rather than the 20 year old wizard before him, and as Harry got closer to the bird, he noticed that it's hooves were glowing the same green as the WizElf's eyes, and that the wound on his shoulder was shimmering red.  In the shape of a lightning bolt.

       The bird finally stood, and as it flapped its great wings to get off the ground, Devil's Snare sprung up from the ground, pulling it back down.  No-name gasped, as did everyone else, and Draco reached out towards Harry, eyes glowing ice blue as he pulled the Dragon pendant from his neck.  The small silver dragon separated from the Diamond, and swirled around Harry before surging into the Diamond on the blade.  Keya roared, her transparent form becoming solid again, and she took to the sky with a mighty flap of her wings.

       "There's no place in this world for your Darkness, and I think it time you meet your father and his Master!!" Harry shouted, the air around him flying up in a swirl of white as he plunged the blade into the Phoenix's chest.

       Everyone covered their ears as the earpiercing scream cut through the air, cut off as Keya landed on the bird, her teeth sinking into its throat before ripping its head from its neck.  Black blood flew over all of them, disappearing in a flurry of blue glittering light, and Rhiannon collapsed as Harry fell to his knees.  The sky cleared and McGonagall relaxed.  Legolas and Sirius however, were quite concerned with the colt.

       It's hooves had returned to their natural forest green color, eyes no longer glowing, but the wound still glowed red.  Fawkes sat next to the Ancients of Water and Air as Dumbledore and company walked over to it, Hagrid in the lead.  Harry turned to look at them, eyes flickering as he 'powered down'.

       "For one so yung, he's got mur powa than Ah woulda deemed pos'ble, Professor." said the half-giant, kneeling next to the small creature.

"The Devil's Snare," No-name started, "it was him, wasn't it Harry?"

       The Golden Boy just nodded and took the colts head in his hands.  Draco pushed Hagrid aside and placed his hands over the wound, and felt the poor thing tense.  He held his hand out to Harry, who took it knowingly and moved to the other side of the animal, placing his other hand over Draco's.  A small flame made its way over their hands, and both boys locked gazes.  They nodded to one another as the colt bowed his head while their free hands moved to caress the others face.  Damiana gasped as she realized what they were about to do, and took a few steps back.  Rhiannon followed her shortly, pulling on Ron and Hermione.  Fawkes let out a little gasp like sound and immediately linked with the other minds around him.

       All of you, back away! he ordered, locking his eyes with Dumbledore's own, If I'm not mistaken, this is going to be one hell of a blast.

       As McGonagall, Sirius and Dumbledore quickly joined the others, Legolas and No-name exchanged worried looks.  The Elven Prince knew exactly what the two WizElfs were going to try, but knew it would never happen.  Even with Narcissa's blood and his own, Draco did not know enough of the powers granted to him as an Elf to use them.  And even with Harry's almost perfect blood, he did not have the strength after killing the Black Phoenix to call upon that much power.  At least he didn't think the boys were capible of it.

       "Legolas…" No-name said, his voice shaking as both boy's hands were engulfed in flames, and a swirl of green.

"Crawler, you know that they- MOVE!!" shouted the Elven Prince, grabbing his lover and taking refuge with the others.

       Harry and Draco leaned forward, lips touching  in a chaste kiss, and the fire beneath their hands grew into a roaring bondfire around them as they pulled back and took the colts head in their free hands.  They both kissed its forehead, and as a blinding ring of white light burst from their Elemental pendants, a swirl of green put the fire out, and when the others looked, they saw that the colt was no longer there.  He had infact, been replaced by a boy, no older than 11, holding hands with Harry and Draco as the air that blew up around them disappeared. 

 His hair was as black as night, a few streaks of silver blonde in it, and reached down to just past his shoulders.  His skin was not as pale as Draco's, nor as dark as the light tan Harry had, but was a perfect intermediate.  They could all see that his fingernails were painted a dark green, the same green that the colt's hooves had been, and that his eyes were defined by what looked to be black eyeliner.  His ears were also slightly pointed, but not so much that they would stand out.  As they all watched, the small flame on the boys back faded away, leaving a lightning bolt scar on his left shoulder to match the one on Harry's forehead.  When his eyes opened, Dumbledore smiled, seeing the familiar silver-blue of the Slytherin boy, but also noting the thin ring of green that accented his pupils.  Legolas also noticed the Celtic knot work that had appeared as a black and silver necklace on all three boys.  The Triple Goddess.  

"He's- he's- OH BLOODY HELL!" Ron sputtered, rubbing his temples, "Like a Black Phoenix wasn't enough!  Now there's an 11 year old animagi GUARDIAN that's going to be walking the halls of Hogwart's!  'Mione, is there anything-"

"Ron, shut up!" Rhiannon snapped, "he's not exactly going to be attending Hogwart's, is he Dumbledore?"  
"I'm afraid he has to." answered McGonagall.

"Yes," added Dumbledore, "this young fellow needs to learn how to control his powers, and fast, if his purpose is what I think it is.  Fawkes?"

       The bird looked at each and every one of them before his eyes settled on the boy.  There was nothing, absolutely _nothing_, that he could tell them.  There wasn't a thing he knew about the boy, except that he was the Earth Guardian, and had just received the Elven Communion from both Harry and Draco.  This boy would surpass both their powers one day, and he'd be long gone by then.  He looked to Legolas and with a curt nod, flew off to Dumbledore's open balcony door.  The Elf Prince just smiled and looked at the three boys, taking notice of the fact that both older Wizards were holding the Stag Boy's hands.

       "I think it best if we discuss our plans inside, and before the Express arrives.  There are many questions about Harry and Draco's powers that I think need to be answered." he said, getting an approving nod from Dumbledore.

*

       Twenty minutes later, they all sat at the Griffindor table, everyone's wand set on the table before them.  That was of course with the exception of Legolas and Crawler, who didn't have wands.  Hagrids umbrella leaned against the bench.  Harry and Draco sat on either side of their boy, who was casually leaning into Draco's shoulder.  None of them had heard him speak.

       "I'd like to cover the whole Soul Mates issue first, if I may." Legolas started.  "As you all well know, it is necessary for each Ancient to have a counterpart that grounds them.  This does not have to be power wise, but merely something for them to remember when they start getting out of control.  Rhiannon, because we knew her Mate wouldn't be born until much later, was stripped of her full power at birth.  Keya will become one with her again soon, and Ron here will find his animagus form soon thereafter.

       "Damiana is not quite as lucky to have found her Mate.  I believe this to be Lucius Malfoy's fault.  Getting himself involved with her early on in his years at Hogwarts, -"  
  


"Can't you just say that I got fucked and refused to look for my true Mate because I thought he was Lucius?  It is the truth, and it's a hell of a lot easier to understand than the rubbish your spewing Legolas." Damiana scowled, "Aislinn was concieved when I was in my 5th year, and I thought it would be best that I freeze her until I felt the time was right.  I would've abandoned her had I known that Draco would eventually become Harry Potter's lover.  Lucius and I were both under the impression that they would hate one another, and that Ace should be brought into the world to take Potter and protect him.  I had no idea that the bastard was intending on sacraficing her to You-Know-Who."

       "Yes, well, I guess that sums that up." Crawler laughed, rubbing Legolas' neck.

       "I, like my father before me, have seen many centuries," Legolas continued, "but I have no true Mate.  It is not necessary for an Elf who will live as long as I.  I do not doubt that Narcissa is my Mate, but Crawler is as well.  I have many who ground me.  Truth be told, all of you ground me, as I care for you all."

"Well that's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard." a new voice said, the boy's blue eyes locking onto that of the Elven Prince. "If you cared, you would've told Damiana about the Marking, and you would've gone to your son long ago.  You also would not have let Draco 'play dead' for three years, thus hurting the Heir of Griffindor.  Funny how words can mean one thing for one time, and not apply to a time past."

       The boy stood and Draco stood with him. Harry nodded and the two left.  Dumbledore looked confused as Hermione conjured up drinks for everyone, and Sirius layed a piece of parchement on the table.  Snape walked in with a look of shock on his face and rolled a corked vial to Harry.

       "This was found where the girl had been.  It's a very good substitute for Unicorn Blood, used by breeders should one ever need a transfer.  What I find strange is the fact that there's ancient Serpent blood in it.  While it does call for blood of a snake, it does not necessarily have to be this old." he said, taking his seat next to the Griffindor Heir.

"The Serpent of Life, the Slytherin Gardian, was that which protected Aislinn, is it not?" Harry asked Damiana.

"Yes.  Why?"

"Think of what Voldermont was.  The Heir of Slytherin, and he could speak Parseltongue.  If my hunch is correct, he knew about Aislinn from the get go, and used the Serpent to bring her completely in touch with her darkness, which inevitably came from Riddle.  As impossible as it may sound, I think that the Serpent linked itself to Aislinn, and when whoever it is that's behind all this got their hands on it, it boosted the negative magic in her.  Whatever they did to the serpent magnified all of the darkness in Aislinn, thus driving her crazy.  If I really think about it, I believe it a good thing that I got rid of her as opposed to trying to help her.  We would've done more harm than good."

"I agree.  Unicorn Blood is pure Light, and if it were a part of her, the darkness would try to attack it.  Either way, Aislinn would have died." agreed Snape.

"Exactly.  Now, I know you all still have things to discuss, but I'm exausted, and am going to my room.  I can explain everything regarding James in the morning." Harry said with a yawn.

"Who?" Crawler asked, looking at everyone, finding that they were wondering the same thing.

"The boy.  James Kain Malfoy.  Excuse me."

       They all stared at him as Harry left, his wand forgotten on the table.  Ron picked it up and ran to the door, watching his retreating back.

       "Harry, you forgot you're-"

       The wand flew out of Ron's hand and into Harry's, glowing green for a split second before he disappeared into the darkness of the Slytherin Dungeons.

~!*!~

       "Last call for the Hogwarts Express!!  Last call!!"

       With a sly smile she slipped into the bagage car and found herself a nice quiet corner.  With a low, dark chuckle she looked at the glowing bottle of silver liquid in her robe pocket and settled down for the ride.

       "It won't be long now," she said to no one, "Soon the Ancients will fall, and the Wizarding World will be ours for the taking, Father.  Malfoy was a fool to think that his illegit child could stop us, just as she was a fool for thinking she could destroy Potter and his Mate.  Well I will succeed where your Death Eaters have failed, and again they will know what fear is."

~TBC~

AN:  Yes, yes, I know I didn't explain the family things like I said I would, but I just got over a huge block, and with the end of school coming next month I'm studying for my finals, so writing time is few and far in between.  I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter out, so keep a look out for it.  Things are going to start moving faster, so hold on tight.  Any and all questions and/or comments and criticisms can be sent to me in either a review or an email.  And I live off feedback, so keep shoveling it to me.


	11. Sorting Houses

**Chapter 11- Sorting Houses**

          "Kain Malfoy."

          The rush of noise that hit the Great Hall as McGonagall called the ebony haired boy to be sorted sounded like a roar.  Draco took Harry's hand under the table and their elemental pendants, as well as those of Damiana, Rhiannon and Legolas, glowwed a dull white.  Ice blue eyes met silver-blue and emerald before he sat, and with a smirk, looked up to the enchanted ceiling.  Keya's glowing blue eyes smiled down at him and he nodded the Griffindor Head of House.  The Sorting Hat gasped as it was placed on his head.

          "Strange… to the two greatest Houses you do belong, but where to place you…" it said, "Far be it within my power to break tradition.  Hard it is for the two not to judge."

"Slytherin is fine." Kain said, eyes flickering to the green and silver table, then red and gold.

"But to Griffindor you also belong.  The noble heart you have is not-"

"I said Slytherin is fine."

          Snape stood from his seat between Crawler and Draco, and cast a worried gance at Minerba.  Draco felt the scar on his hand tingle, just as Harry felt his own, and they looked at Kain's shoulder.  Where his scar was hidden under his robes a faint bolt of white light was present.

          "Try to bring the two together will you?  ery dificult indeed.  Open minded are you… very good.  Slytherin it is!"

          Minerva removed the hat and as Kain stood, he smirked.  There was no applause.  His eyes flashed as he walked to the table, seating himself in the Head of House's chair.  One of the older boys, most likely a 6th or 7th year, leaned over to whisper words of sage advise to him.

          "That's Snape's seat."  
"You're point being…?"

"You can't sit there.  He'll rip you apart!"

"He can try."

          Kain looked over his shoulder at Snape, who leered at him before nodding and returning to the Professor's table.  The Slytherins looked at him in shock.

          "Snape's my Godfather." Kain laughed.

"You're Lucius' son?  Thought Draco was an only child."

"He is, and I'm Draco's son, not that bastard that he called a father."

"But how?  He would've had to've been like 9 years old!"

"I never said it was biological.  Dad and Papa –that would be Harry Potter- adopted me, sort of.  Actually, I adopted them."

"Potter?  As in the Boy Who Lived?!  Traitor!"

          Kain's eyes flashed and thw boy was flung backwards.  The Slytherin table grew quiet.

          "If you've got a problem with my parents, then you've not only got a problem with me, but the whole Griffindor House, and many of your professors.  Not to mention _her_."

          he pointed up to Keya, who growled loudly, eyes flashing with electricity.  The whole hall grew quiet at that.

          "Ah yes…" Dumbledore said, "Students, as is clearly stated, the Forbidden Forest is just that, and you will risk answering to Mr. Filch if you venture ou that way.  Also, I'd like everyone who hasn't done so already to take notice of the dragon on the ceiling.  She is here for the protection of my very important guests."

          Legolas, Crawler, Damiana and Rhiannon stood.

          "Legolas Greenleaf, as some of you may know, is the Prince of Elves, and he and his advisors, Mr. Crawler and Ms. Ravenshaw are here on official business.  Rhiannon Evans, a Hogwarts graduate, is to be teaching a special Dueling class, available only to 6th and 7th years."

          Draco, Harry, Ron and Sirius stood.

          "I am sure that you will all be on your best behavior for your professors, and as customary at the beginning of the term, I would like to introduce four new additions to the Hogwarts staff.

          "Joining Ms. Evans will be Mr. Ronald Weasly, a Griffindor I am quite sure you all have heard of.  Like the other professors, they have the ability to add or subtract points from your Houses.

          "In addition to Professor Lupin, Sirius Black will also be teahing Defense Against the Dark Arts.

          "And you all should know them, but for the sake of doing things properly, we have Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Draco Malfoy, Kain's fathers, on staff.  For those interested, we will be offering an Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, and an Advanced Potions course.  They will also be helping out in your regular classes, as they have had first hand experience with all.  I know you will make them feel welcome.

          "Now, I believe this grand feast is next, and I ask you all to join me."

          Food appeared on the tables and once again the Hall erupted in excited chatter.  Harry and Draco glanced at Kain, who was already eating a large salad.

          You alright? Harry asked.

I just wish this would all be over.  They're all bad mouthing Griffindors, and you and Dad.  I want to, I don't know, kill them?  Guardians aren't supposed to want to kill people, are they Papa?

You're still adjusting to the energy Draco and I gave you.  You and Sirius can terrorize them all you want tomorrow.

          Kain turned and looked at his parents, a wide smile on his face as they held up their joined hands.  His attention was brought back to the table by a loud snort.

          "Faggots." a slimy looking girl, a fellow 1st year, scoffed.

"Excuse me?" growled Kain.

"Never thought Malfoy, of all the pure-bred Wizards, would fall for a gucking Mudblood.  Dirtied his-"

"For your information, Draco Malfoy, my _father_, is a Malfoy by name and association only.  He's a Greenleaf by blood."

"Yea, right!  And I'm Cleopatra."

          Kain stood up and headed for the professors table.  Dumbldore nodded and he moved to where Harry and Draco sat.

          "What's up?" Draco asked as the dark haired boy put a hand on both his shoulder and Harry's.

"They don't believe that you're not a Malfoy by anything other than name."

"Tsorry to disappoint you, but my mother was a full blooded Malfoy."  
"But she was also an Elf, and your father is-"  
"Unless my ears become pointed over night, there's little I can do to make them believe it.  I can't charm my ears to look Elven.  My body chemistry wouldn't allow it."

"Damn.  Oh well.  Can I hurt them?"  
"Not unless they throw the first punch." Harry interupted.

"I had a worm magiced into my salad."

"Did it bother you?" Rhiannon laughed.

"Not really.  Much to their disgust, I ate it."  
  


          The teachers and their guests laughed, and Kain went back to his table with a sile on his face.  He winked up at Keya, and she purred at him, spitting a small blue ball of flames down at him.  How it got through the ceiling was a mystery to the students, and as the flames became an ice sculpture of Prongs, Fox and himself, the Black Phoenix held by Devil's Snare, he laughed out loud.  Rhiannon smiled and the water in his glas rose to create the symbol ofher elemen.

          Very funny Aunt Rena.

Drop the 'aunt.'  I'm not that old.

But I'm allowed to call Snape 'Uncle Severus,' and Sirius  is 'Uncle Sirius.'

You're first day as a human and already you're familiar with everything.  Fine, but it's 'Aunt Rena' only to piss off the Slytherins.  As a Hufflepuff I do have some dignity and morals.

Not when it comes to telling Legolas off you don't. Draco interupted.

          Kain turned and looked at his aunt, who made his pumpkin juice refuse to pour out of his goblet.  With a sly smile, he flicked the water globe before him down the table, laughing as it hit everyone along the way in the face.  The other tables laughed with him.  Draco gave his sister a stern look and then a high five.  Despite the situation, they were still going to have fun.

          Harry looked to Hermione, then Ron, and they all laughed at the words McGonagall had made with the contents left on their plates.

          "The Marauders are back in Hogwarts."

          Sirius smiled and looked up to the ceiling.  A wolf's cry echoed in his ears and Draco sent him a happy image of Fox and Padfoot running with a silver and tawny werewolf.

          "Moony's mine, Fox."

"I've got Prongs, why do I need Moony?  I was merely suggesting a late night run.  The others are more than welcome to join us, of course.  They are Marauders after all."

"Man, wait until Lupin finds out about Kain.  He'll go nuts."

"Speaking of Kain, what's his marauder name going to be?" Harry asked. "I mean I'm 'Prongs', Draco's 'Fox', you're 'Padfoot', Lupin's 'Moony', Ron's gonna call himself 'Knight', Hermione's 'Starbolt', Ginny's not exactly a sworn Marauder, but she's 'Diva.'"

"Snitch." Draco said.

"What?"

"Somebody let out a Snitch."

          Harry found it almost immediately, as did the other Seekers in the Great Hall.  He stood and followed it, and was just about to walk around the table when Draco pulled him down.

          "BLUDGERS!!" one studed shouted as madam Hooch summoned the Quidditch chest.

          All of the Hogwarts supplies were in their rightful places.  She pulled the beaters from thecase and whisteled.

          "Beaters!" she shouted, tossing one to each table, "Albus, clear the tables!"

"Already done.  Seekers, catch that Snitch.  Someone find something to hold those Bludgers!"

          Minutes passed and no one had caught the snitched and the bludgers had just missed breaking a window.  Harry and Draco were on the floor trying to help, while everyone else ducked and screamed.

          "oh fuckit!" Damiana cursed as the Bludgers headed straight for Harry and Draco, "I know I said I'd never cheat during a match, but the season hasn't even started!"

          Just before they would've hit, the Bludgers stopped, and then flew to the chest one of the 5th years had found.  Kian held his hand out in front of Draco and *SMACK* caught the Snitch.  It wizzed around the three before returning to his hand and he gave it to Madam Hooch.

          "Sorry, did you want to catch that?" he smirked as Harry and Draco gave him a dark look, laughter playing in their eyes despite their serious expressions.

"Remind us to never let you play Quidditch."

"Why, afraid I'll make a better Seeker?"  
"No body's better than your Papa."

"We'll have to make a match of it then."

"After you learn to fly."  
"When do we learn?"  
"You start tomorrow, and if you're lucky, you'll land a seat on your House Team."

"And maybe Slytherin will kick Griffindor's ass finally."

          Harry smacked his mate and ruffled Kain's hair.  Dumbledore let the Prefects take the students to their common rooms, and Kain headed straight for the 7th year students private dorms.

          "That's off limits, 1st year." a burly 7th year said as he moved to an unmarked door.

"It was my father's room."

"Yea whell, unless Snape gives you  the key, there's no way past the door."

"I don't need a key."

          With a smirk he pulled his triple goddess neckalce off, and laid it into the groove under the knob.  The black enamel flashed red, then green and white, and the door disappeared.  The 7th years looked at him with wide eyes as a green light swirled through the room, redecorating everything, right down to the ceiling and walls.  Rather than just another private room, they were looking at a miniature forest, the floor lush grasses surrounded by trees that had been charmed to act as dressers.  The bed was made to blend in perfectly with the trees, and looked like a small grove, vines hanging around it like a thick curtain, flowers adorning everything.  The walls and ceiling went on forever, blended into the room, and enchanted to match the sky outside.  Of course they didn't know that during the day he would be able to see all of the Hogwarts grounds that were outside his room.  He almost wondered if that's why Draco had picked this particular room.  If he'd made a doorway along the one wall, he could walk out to the court yard.

          "Is- is that a stream?!" one gasped.

"Yup.  Waterfall too.  I happen to enjoy the sound of running water.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to put away before I meet my parents and the Headmaster."

          Before they could protest, Kain walked into his room, two large blue herons following him carrying a black pine trunk.  A perrigrion falcon flew in and landed on Kain's shoulder.

          "Good to see you again Stalker." he said, taking the letter tied to his leg. "Hm… bring this to Fawkes for me, and wait.  I'll be there shortly."

          The bird chattered a bit and Kain smiled.  He handed the raptor a small flower one of the herons brought him and motioned to where they could all see Keya standing in the court yard.  Fawkes was perched on her head, and the falcon nodded before flying off.

          "You can talk to your bird?"  
"I can talk to all animals."

"Even snakes?"  
"Yes, even snakes."

          He took his wand from the other heron and left the room.  The two 7th years moved to get a closer look at when the herons walked out, shutting the door and standing outside of it.  They squawked at the boys and pecked at them as they tried to get past.  They ran when the birds eyes went white and flashed with electricity.

~!*!~

          Harry and Draco walked hand in hand into their room, and once the door was shut and locked, redecorated.  Half of the room was Earth while the other half was Fire.  The streams that cut through ran from both halfs, one water, the other lava, and both joined in a smoking pool.  A hot tub fit for two such as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

          The bed was decked in white satin, surrounded on the Earth side with vines of flowers, and on the fire side by dead vines, still set ablaze.  Harry wrinkled his nose at it, and shook his head at Draco.  With a defeated sigh, the blonde changed the room, being now completely that of Earth, but made to look like they were in a cave, a single stream of lava flowing, a bridge of moss covered stone over it, and a waterfall of crystal clear spring water falling into a large pool at the end, making their hot tub.  This time the bed was set into the stone floor, stalagtites and stalamites surrounding it, decorated in crystals of every color to look like a flowering vine, and just for the hell of it, some actual ferns and vines growing around it.  There were torches on the wall, but Harry changed them to wall scones, with large pillar candles.  There were a few tall free-standing candelabras, and in Harry's opinion, it looked like something out of a Muggle Vampire movie. [1]  He made a few drawers and bookshelves in the stone walls that jutted out to partition the bedroom, bathroom and sitting area, and their chest were tucked away in a little alcove in the far corner.  There was a large 'window hole' above the sitting area, and the moonlit sky was shown through perfectly. 

          "Like it?" Draco asked, sitting on the bed.

"Much better than it was before.  The moss is a great touch, but I don't think plants would live in a cave like this."  
"It's magic, Harry, use your imagination."

          Harry settled down next to him and stared up at the jewel covered ceiling.

          "Feels weird, beind called 'Dad.'" Draco said as he leaned down to kiss his mate.

"'Papa' is worse.  Why's I get stuck sounding like the overly gay one?"

"Because Malfoy's are dominant, and Potter begins with a 'P', so it's easy logic."

"You're the one who wears a thong and has long hair like a woman."

"So?"

"So, you're the feminine one.  I wouldn't be surprised if you and Hermione went shopping and I came home to find you in a dress and wearing an apron."

"Apron?  Dress?  Not on your life."

"I'd like it if you wore a dress."

"Sick bastard."

"What, you object to being the woman at our Hand Fasting?"  
"We're going to be skyclad, Harry.  I don't have a woman's body."

"That could be arranged…"  
"You wouldn't dare!"

"I lived 3 years without your body Draco, and either way, I'd still be making love to you."

"But _I_ am a man, and you know you wouldn't feel right about taking me if I didn't have a dick."

"Oh really?  Prove it."

"Fine!"

~TBC~

AN:  What a terrible place to end my chapter.  I'll be living up to the rating in the next chapter, but it isn't necessary to read it to understand what will follow it, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to (why you _wouldn't_ want to read a juicy H/D lemon, I don't know…).  Anywho!  Like always, I live off Feedback, so throw me a big, juicy steak-like one and I'll love ya forever.

Footnotes:

[1]- It's kinda weird, but I thought of the catacombs and whatnot from Ann Rice's 'Interview With A Vampire'.  That and an Egyptian tomb, but it's not gold and pyramid shaped.  Eventually I'll have pictures of their rooms and stuff for those of you who are having trouble envisioning my creations.  (I'm having a bitch of a time with Harry's apartment from chapter 1, so these should be a piece of cake.  If anyone is interested in drawing them as they see them, feel free.)


	12. Private Moments

**WARNING:The following is a ****_LEMON scene between Harry and Draco_, thus justifying the ****NC-17 rating the story's been given.  It is not necessary to read this chapter to understand the coming chapters, so if two hot guys making love makes you squeemish, hit the back button on your browser.  If you continue, you are either of legal age to read such materials, mature enough for your age if not legal and not homophobic (which is obvious because you're reading this fic, which is clearly labeled SLASH) or you are disregarding the warning.  If you decide to flame me for it, then be prepared to be laughed at, and have my muses unlock their chest of _WhoopAss Bludgers ™[1]_.  And don't think they won't. **

**Chapter 12- Private Moments**

          "Fine!"

          Draco pounced, pinning harry to the bed as he devoured his lips.  A moan escaped as his mate bucked under him and he felt harry slip his tongue past his lips.  He retaliated the same way, fingers fumbling to pull the thick robe he wore off.  Without a word, harry waved his wand and they were left in just their muggle clothes.  Draco ground his erection into his lovers hip, enticing a hiss of pleasure from the dark haired beauty beneath him.

          Nimble fingers flew to the buttons of his shirt, trailing like fire along already heated skin where lips made their way down the pale jaw and neck line of the one-time Slytherin.  Draco arched back, flinging his shirt onto a near by stalagtite (or was it a stalagmite, he couldn't be sure) as he yanked at Harry's Old Navy sweater.  With a low growl he pulled it over his mates head, tossing it aside to join his own shirt.  He kissed, nipped and licked his way down to tan pebbled nipples, and smirked at the reaction.

          "Oh God!  Draco!  Ah-Yes!"

          The feeling of his blonde lovers lips and hands on him was driving Harry insane as he desperately tried to get Draco's pants undone.  His lovers hand steadied his, and as they both kicked off their pants, Draco's kisses traveled further down.

          "Draco, I need- ohh!- you to –FUCK yeah!- Oh please Draco."

"Patience Love, I –Oh God's Harry!"

          Harry pulled at his lover's cock, the little sounds that escaped Draco's throat the only encouragement he needed.  He pulled his mate down, and took both their erections in his hands, arching against his love as their lips met in a searing kiss.

          Draco, PLEASE!

You don't have to –oh yea!- beg.  I'll –FUCK!

          Draco pulled back as Harry's assault changed.  he'd flipped them over, and was now sucking his blood filled member.  There were no words or coherent thoughts to describe that feeling.

          "Harry!"

          It surprised him how much of him his lover could take.  His tongue danced around his head, throat muscles caressing him in a way he'd never thought possible.  He burried his fingers in Harry's hair as he thrust into that sweet warmth.

          "So close Harry –Gods!- Make me-yes!Yes!- come!  Oh Harry!  Yes!  Yes!  Arrgghh!!"

          He released with a flash of bright light passing over his link with Harry, and as he tasted himself on his lovers lips, he couldn't help but sigh.

          "Too… good for.. words… Harry…" he breathed.

"It only gets better Love."

"Oh God yes."

          Despite the uncomfortable feeling of the intrusion, he pressed back against Harry's slicked fingers.  Where the lubricant came from, he didn't want to know.

          "Relax love.  I don't want to hurt you."

"This is far from- God!"

          Harry added a second and third finger, hitting Draco's prostate as he did and gasped as his mate arched and pressed further.

          "Harry!  Please!" the blonde Wizard cried as Harry removed his fingers.

"Draco… I –fuck- love-ahh- you!"

          He pushed in slowly, allowing his lover tie to adjust to the feeling, and it wasn't long before Draco rocked back against him.  He complied, meeting each thrust with one of his own, pulling nearly all the way out before plunging into the root.

          Their pleasured pants and cries filled the room as they grew closer and closer to their climax.  Draco was fully aroused again, his cock dripping as it was slapped between their sotomachs.  With a strangled cry he bucked into the hand that reached down and stroked him in time with their love making.  He gripped his mate's shoulders, chrome colored nails digging into honey colored skin.

          "So close Draco!  So Close!  Oh Yeah!"

"Harder Harry, harder!  Please- oh God, YES!"

"Yes!  Oh Yes!"

"More Love-oh fuck-more!  I'm gonna- I'm-"

"Oh shit!  Feel it Draco!  Oh yeah!  Come on Baby, come on!"

"Oooohh, HARRY!  HA~~~R~R~Y!"

"DRA~CO~~!! Arg~~hh!"

          Glittering red and green light filled the room as they came, Harry burried deep inside Draco as he collapsed.  Breathless and spetn they looked at one another, pure unfiltered love and adoration in their eyes.

          "Wow…" gasped Draco, muttering a quick spell to clean them up.

"That was –fuck- yea."

"Don't curse, you ruin a perfectly good post-orgasmic haze that way."

"Talking ruin's it Luv."

          Harry kissed his mate lightly, drawing the blankets up around them, and blinked at the door.  With a smirk he sent a swirl of green to the outside door knob, a Sign appeared in it's wake.

          "You so much as rais a fist to knock and you'll be interupting a 'private moment,' so just bugger off!  We'll see you at breakfast."

~TBC~

AN:  Okay, so there it is.  The rating is now justified.  As I said in the previous chapter and at the top of this one, this plays no real part in the story, except for possibly a mention of the sign on the door.  Hope you enjoyed, and yes, there will be another lemon some where.  I'm not sure who, but it'll be there.  Next chapter should be out soon, next week or two maybe.  Depends on my professors inability to plan our classes and what not in advance.  Reviews are food, so feed me!

Footnotes:

[1] _WhoopAss Bludgers ™_ will be explained in the next chapter, and were kinda mentioned (without a name) in the chapter before this ("Sorting Houses").  Keep a Beater stick handy, because these suckas pack quite a wallop!


	13. Let the Rivalry Begin!

**_Chapter 13-  Let the Rivalry Begin!_**

  Kain walked into the green house, and smiled sweetly at Professor Sprout.  She nodded and he took his seat next to a Griffindor that looked like she had a stick up her ass.  He smiled at her and nodded, taking out a scroll he designated for Herbology.  She stuck her nose even further in the air and pulled out a bright Peacock feather, dipping it into rainbow colored ink.  He snorted and pulled his own ink bottle from the bag he'd carried in.  Professor Sprout magiced herself a bit of chalk on the end of her wand and started to write introductory notes on the portable black board.  She was speaking as she did so, and Kain ruffled through his bag loudly.

  "Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, taking the noise as an interuption.

"No ma'am, just getting my quill."

"Do it quietly then."

"Yes ma'am."  
  


  The Griffindor girl giggled a bit at him, and Kain smirked as she pulled out another quill, this one of an Ostrich.

  "You can borrow this one." she said quietly, "be be sure to give it back."

"Thanks, but I've got mine."

  Much to her delight, he pulled out a Phoenix Quill, of which glowed a soft white before slowly starting to burn.  Kain began taking down the notes, but failed to see the girl reach out to touch the quill.  Her pained gasp was a dead give away, and as she started to cry, Professor Sprout turned to look at them.

  "What on earth happened!?" she questioned, genuinely concerned for the girl as she then saw Kain's quill, "Where did you get that quill?"

"I really don't think we should be discussing how and where I got my writing instruments, Professor.  That burn will continue to spread until it's covered all of her."  
"You are correct on that Mr. Malfoy.  Now where did I put that vial of…"

  Professor Sprout scurried around the room, looking for whatever vial she was looking for, and Kain quickly moved around his desk to the front of the green house.  Many of the students gasped as he picked various flowers and buds from different plants, and as he stepped towards the Mandrakes, Professor Sprout saw him.

  "Oh no dear, don't touch those!!" she protested.

"Hey there," Kain ignored her, gently rubbing his fingers on the leaves, "may I ask a favor of you?  I need a small root and a tear, if you don't mind?"

"Talking to them isn't going to-"  
  


  Much to everyone's astonishment, the dirt in the pot started moving, and the small Mandrake unearthed itself.  It's eyes, however shut tightly, were wet, and it wiped at them furiously.  Before Professor Sprout could say a word, there was a pearl-like object in its small fist, and it pulled one of its leaves off, handing both to Kain.  He smiled and nuzzled its leaves before it dug itself back in, and he added everything he had collected to a large mortor and pestal.

  "What are you doing?" Sprout asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Making a salve for her burn.  Hand me a cup of water, please."

  She did as asked and he mixed it all together, waiting until it formed a thick paste like concoction.  He dipped his fingers into it and grabbed the girls wrist, spreading it over her fingers and palm.  The bright red of the burn glowed blue as it cooled and healed, and she squealed happily, hugging him.  He murmured a 'you're welcome' and sat back down.  Professor Sprout looked at him with wide eyes before shaking her head and continuing with the lesson.  Needless to say, she didn't scold him for not taking notes.

~!*!~

  He was the last one into the Transfiguration classroom, and everyone had heard by now about his heroics in Herbology.  They were all looking at him as he walked in, their rumors and chatter quite loud as he took the only open seat left.  Front row, right hand side, next to a Hufflepuff girl who he noticed was taking a puff on an inhaler.  He smled at her as he took his seat, and unlike the rest of the class, noticed the cat sitting on the desk, watching them.  He tapped the Hufflepuff on the shoulder and she leaned over so she could hear him.

  "Acknowledge the cat." he said, motioning to the grey striped animal.

"Why, it's just McGonagall's cat."  
"Not exactly… it _is_ Professor McGonagall." he told her, smiling and nodding to the animal as it looked at them.

  The girl followed his example without a hitch, and the cat nodded back.  It then took another look around the room, only to find her students busy chatting.  Kain could feel her smile and the girl saw his eyes on her books.  She smirked at him and stood up, taking the largest one in her hands.  Kain winked at her and she slammed it down on the desk.  The room grew deadly silent as all eyes turned to her.

  "I believe that Professor McGonagall would like to begin class." she said quietly.

"What Professor!?" laughed a group of Slytherins in the back.

"Well, uh… you see…" the girls eyes locked onto the floor and she shuffled her feet nervously.

  The cat, who had been watching her, stood up, and leaped from the desk, becoming the afformentioned Transfiguration Professor.  The whole room gasped and they hurried to tidy their things up and to get parchment out for notes.  McGonagall smiled at the girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

  "Thank you, Ms. Henderson, you may take your seat." she said, walking down the aisle.  "Now, what have we just learned?"

  No one put their hand up.  

  "Anyone?"

  Again, not a single hand went up.  Kain groaned and rolled his eyes, finally raising his own hand.

  "Mr. Malfoy?"  
"Not everything is as it appears to be, and more often than not in the Wizarding World, has a double meaning and/or purpose."

"Very good.  It would benifit you all a great deal to keep your minds fresh and eyes open while you are in this class, as Ms. Henderson and Mr. Malfoy have demonstrated.  50 points to the both of them."

  "Don't you mean to their Houses?" a Hufflepuff girl asked, raising her hand.

"Had the rest of you been paying attention rather than chatting I might have considered awarding points to the Houses, but since you were not…"  
"You can't award points to individuals!" a Slytherin shouted.

"If you'd be so kind as to take note of the fact that the Head Boy and Head Girl are chosen by the amount of points they have accumulated for their first six years here at Hogwarts, you will indeed see that I may award points to whomever I please, be it individually or as a House.  Now, please take out your 'Beginners Guide to Transfiguration,' and we'll begin todays lesson."

~!*!~  
  


  He stepped out into the court yard, watching the others react to Keya's presense.  Rhiannon and Ron were with her, as they didn't start teaching the dueling class until sometime next week, and the poor Dragon was having a hard time keeping her eyes off Ron's chocolate frogs.  He smiled and stepped up to one of the school brooms.  For some reason he was bored.

  "Alright class, I need everyone's attention, and I need it now." Madam Hooch bellowed, "There are a few rules in this class, and I expect them to be followed……"

  He tuned her out, taking in the ancient castle around them on all sides.  He could see McGonagall's office, and furrowed his brow in confusion as she stood to greet his fathers.  They both had brooms with them, and she smiled out the window.  Directly at him.

  "Everyone step to the right side of your broom." Madam Hooch instructed, "Now hold your hand out over the shaft and say up.  The broom should 'jump' into your hand."

  Everyone tried it, many of the Slytherins getting it right the first time.  Kain's broom didn't move a bristle.

  "Having problems Malfoy?" one of his fellow Slytherins laughed.

"No, I am not." he replied, looking up to the window for some sort of sign, "I've just never flown on something so old, no offense Madam."

"None taken Mr. Malfoy.  Try again."

"Up."

  Nothing.  Draco opened the windows in McGonagall's office and held a broom out.  It balanced perfectly as he sat on it like a bench, helping Harry next to him, the other broom across their laps.  McGonagall's eyes laughed as they pulled the price tag off and tossed it away from them.

  "I said UP!" Kain growled, eyes flaring as his hair was blown backwards.

  The Hogwarts Broom remained still, but the broom Harry and Draco had in their lap took off, hovering next to Kain.  His eyes darted up to his fathers and he smiled in thanks.  There were many cries of excitement and alarm as the other Slytherins and Ravenclaws looked at his broom.

  "That's a Star Chaser Infinity+!" a Ravenclaw girl said.

"It's the most expensive broom on the market!" exclaimed a Slytherin.

"Not even the Chudley Cannons can afford those!"

"I heard that Harry Potter's got one."

"Where the hell did _you_ get one Malfoy?"

  He ignored them and looked the broom over, taking in the silver threading on the tail, and the inlaid silver name.  It rolled over a bit to show him where his name was engraved, and gasped.

  "Kain James Malfoy-Potter." he read to himself, carfully running a finger over the shaft. "Holy. Shit."

  The broom was alive, he could feel the power it had, and while Madam Hooch was looking away, took it in his hand, straddling it.  The thing conformed to his hands, and felt like silk.  He pushed lightly off the ground and the rush of air under it reminded him of a Muggle helicopter and the swoosh it makes.  The other students backed up as he sat a few feet off the ground.  Madam Hooch took notice of him and instructed the others to do the same.  He quickly raised himself higher as broom tails came at him.  He just missed being squished between two fat, ugly Slytherins.  

  Where did you get this? he asked his parents, looking up to them and seeing McGonagall sitting on her own broom next to them.

My father, Harry said, slipping off Draco's broom and onto his own, designed these before he died, and Sirius brought the plans to the people that made my Firebolt Inferno.  They modified it a bit and sent me the first one off the line.

And since he is the only heir of James and Lilly Potter, he owns the rights to the broom. Draco smiled over their link, he just asked for one for each of us.  Ron'll be quite miffed when he finds out that he can't get one…

He's got Keya, why does he need a broom? Kain laughed, earning himself a mental smack from both his fathers and ignoring the first rule ("Never do any type of flying that has not been instructed."), flew up to meet them.

  "Mr. Malfoy!  Get back down here!" Madam Hooch shouted.

"Just a minute mum!" Draco called, taking the hug he was offered.  "She'll fail you."

"No she won't." Harry said, hugging his son tightly.  "Not when she sees that he's a natural flyer."

  "I think I should be the judge of that."

  They all looked up to see Damiana sitting on an old Firebolt 2002, and Harry smirked.  Riv was on her shoulder, and he hissed at Kain in challenge.  The young Animagi hissed right back.  

  "You're on!"

~!*!~

  Charms and lunch went by uneventfully, save the worm in his salad.  Like the night before, he ate it, and caught the disgusted groans all along the Slytherin Table.

  "Mr. Malfoy." a familiar voice said as a heavy hand laid itself on his shoulder.

"Uncle Sirius." he replied, turning to look up at the dark haired animagus. "What's up?"  
"Hagrid wants to see you.  To look at your shoulder."  
"Of course."

  Upon leaving with Sirius, both heard the murmurs that flew along the table.  Kain smiled and hugged Keya as they walked out, taking her soft purr as a compliment.

  "You'll be with her for good soon, Keya." he said, patting her thick neck as he moved to knock on Hagrid's door.

"Be right wit' ya Kain." the half giant called from inside.

"Take your time Hagrid."

  After what seemed like only a second, Hagrid emerged, and handed him a piece of Treacle Fudge.  He ate it, and let the gentle giant poke and prod his shoulders and sides.

  "Would this be easier if I went Stag?"

"Prob'ly, but howev'r ya want ta do it is fine."

"I'll go Stag."

  He quickly shifted to his once natural form and looked up at Hagrid.  The scar on his shoulder was white, just as Harry's was on his forehead.  After a quick inspection he smiled and pat him on the side.

  "Yur as fit as ah fiddle.  Ya 'ave class wit' me next, don' cha?"

Yes sir.

"Please, it's just Hagrid, and- damn.  'Ere comes yur class."

  Kain took one look at them and looked for a place to run.  He found Hagrid's paddock and took off.  Many of the Ravenclaws he had class with rushed after him, and when he saw that there was no where to go in order to turn back to himself, turned to face them.  They all laughed and talked about how cute he was, and he wanted to barf.  Him, cute?  He was NOT cute.  Not in any way, shape of form.

  Sirius, get them away from me! he shouted, taking a timid step backwards, I don't want them to know that I'm an animagus.

"Let 'im go." Hagrid said to the class, "Ah'm sur' 'e's got a family ta get back ta."

Thank you Hagrid!

"I wanna pet him!" a Ravenclaw girl said, stepping up to grab his antlers.

"Let him go." a stern voice said, Sirius coming up to take the girl's wrist.

"I wanna pet him!  He's mine!"

"I said to let him go.  Don't mess with things you will never understand."

  The girl ignored him and yanked hard on Kain's antler.  He grunted and fell to his knees, struggling to get away, but very careful not to hurt her.  Sirius saw, and felt, how much he wanted to just let go, and tightened his grip on her wrist.  Keya's loud roar echoed loudly as she touched down behind Kain, and the girl ran back with the other students.

  Thank you both. Kain said, standing.

  "Oh my god, she's gonna eat him, isn't she?" one of the boys said, covering his mouth.

"Pansy." a Slytherin snorted.

  Kain glared at him, and ignored the mental protest from Sirius as he stepped towards the boy.  His eyes started to flash blue, then stayed steady.  The Slytherin glared right back.

  Don't pass judgement before getting to know someone. he said, you'll find it gets you into a whole hell of a lot of trouble with me, Slytherin.

I know what you are, Malfoy, so don't try to push me around.

Push?  You mean like this?!

  Antlers to the boys stomach, and he pushed him back.  The boy grabbed his antlers and pushed back.  No one was winning.

  You aren't going to win this.

We'll just see about that!

  The boy pulled out his wand, and cast a disarment spell ("Expelliarmus!"), which threw Kain a good 10 feet from him.  The 11 year old Forever Guardian glared at him, and just before the Devil's Snare he was calling could fly up from the ground, the ground started to shake.  Looking up behind him, he saw Prongs running towards the group, his green eyes glowing brightly, scar standing out against his dark forehead.  The paleness of his antlers made them seem golden in the sunlight, and his golden hooves beat hard on the ground, the tremors coming in time with them.  The feeling of power and anger radiating towards the younger Stag was extremely strong, and burst up in an arch of green as he leaped over the crowd around his son, landing and standing proudly while glaring at the Slytherin boy.  The black magic that accompanied the large serpent cast from the boys wand diffused around him like water and oil, and the snake quickly curled up at Hagrid's feet as his Elemental pendant appeared in a small flash of green.  The Slytherin glared at him and cast a simple spell ("Petrificus Totalus!") that rendered most unable to move.  Prongs just looked at him with narrow, amused eyes, and took a step forward.

  You can certainly cast a spell, Mr. Vulcany, but I warn you, don't try to cast them on me.  One wrong move, and you'll be finishing the remainder of the term in the Hospital Wing. Prongs said, turning to Kain.

Professor Potter!

You're lucky I find that sort of spirit amusing.  You have me at 4:40, we'll discuss your dueling with Professors Evans and Weasley then.

Yes sir.

Oh, and Vulcany, don't be so worried about keeping your advanced magic under wraps.  It will come in useful, I can guarentee it.  Get to your common room, I'll inform Hagrid and Snape of this.

Yes Professor.

  The boy took off, and Prongs nudged Kain to his feet.  With a nod from Hagrid, they walked off towards the Forbidden Forest, and once in the shadows, changed back.

  "You alright?"  
"I'm fine Dad."

"Dad?  What happened to 'Papa'?"

"I decided that a Malfoy deserves a higher level of respect, so I'm calling Draco 'Father', and you 'Dad'.  Sound alright to you?"  
"No complaints.  Although, I do believe you've got quite the rival in Slytherin."

"Armand will not be a problem.  He's a Firetail."

"I know."

**~TBC~**

AN:  Shorter than the last chapter, I think.  But it did it's job.  It established what kind of an impression Kain makes, and some of his attitude.  Also introduced a few characters that will play minor roles in this story. If you'd like to know exactly what Kain's schedule (A and B days) looks like, let me know, I'll send it to you.  With finals and such coming up, I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter out, but you'll be pleased to know that I am working on a small (and hopefully less confusing) plot guide.  It'll only cover what I've written so far, with a few small spoilers.  Any and all questions you have, please direct them to me, as I'll answer each one individually in the guide.  But please try to be as specific as possible.  The more general and broad the question, the harder it is for me to answer simply, and with little confusion.  I'll be taking all questions up until May 3rd.  I'd like to have this posted by either the 4th or 5th (and with a new chapter, if my Muse co-operates)

_Muse: Since when do I not co-operate?_

When you're busy working on filling my head with ideas for stories that are not POM, freak.

_Muse:  You're the freak!  I don't like your pairing for your Yu-Gi-Oh! fiction, it's icky!_

YamiYugi (aka Yugioh) and Yugi are absolutely perfect together, so shut up!  I want to end this chapter on a good note, not with a duel.

_Muse:  Arm yourself woman!_

You asked for it. ::uses a binding charm on afformentioned Muse, complete with gag; smiles to self and pockets wand:: If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times: Do NOT mess with me.  Anyway!  I hope to find lots of questions, either in reviews or emails, so if you've got to re-read the whole thing to get some, do it!  I wanna answer your questions!   


	14. Cherry Brandy

**_READER BEWARE!!  While not a full lemon, there is some pretty heavy lime-like activity going on in this chapter.  I was in the mood for some angst and some sap, so I threw it all in here, but there's more sap than angst, or at least I think so.  Oh well, it's all good._**

**_Chapter 13- Cherry Brandy_**

          Legolas, Crawler, and Dumbldore sat in the Headmaster's office, Fawkes perched on the balcony, looking out  over the snow covered groundsl.  The silence was incredibly unnerving to the younger of the two Elves, and he cleared his throat.  Legolas took his hand, kissed his knuckles and stood up to shut the balcony doors.  The Phoenix just nodded before taking flight, a bright red, orange and yellow streak across the dismal grey sky.  Dumbldore stood to pour tea.

          "Things have been far too quiet, Albus." the Elven Prince said, taking the offered cup and one for his Mate.

"Yes, and that worries me just as much as it worries you my friend.  Not even Fawkes can say what's happening."

"The darkness is still present, we know that much." Crawler stated between sips, "Where it's center is, that's a different story."

"I have a feeling it's closer than any of us know."

"Or getting closer."

          The three men stood by the closed doors, cups in hand, and looked out as Fawkes had done.  It was indeed too quiet.

~!*!~

          "Dudley!  Get up to your room this instant!" Vernon Dursley shouted, grabbing the Goth dressed boy with his son by the neck, "and you, get out of my house!"

"Dad!" Dudley screamed, running down the stairs to push his father away.

          In the years since Harry had left, Dudley Dursley had lost quite a bit of weight.  In fact, the famed Boy Who Lived wouldn't even recognize his cousin now.  He was 5'11, his build that of a swimmer, long legs of taunt muscle, arms thin but strong.  His entire physique had changed, not that his parents or doctors had complained.  He kept his hair short, but just long enough to fall in his eyes unless he used a pomade to keep it in check and looking wet.  His eyes were defined with unnaturally dark lashes.  ((Muse: if it wasn't sick, I'd say he was quite the looker, but I'm a Draco-holic, so piss off Dudders))

          He managed to get his father's grip off the boy's throat and stood protectively in front of him.  Vernon was fuming, and as Petunia cowered in the living room doorway, she made the startling discovery that her husband hadn't gotten this angery since before Harry had left them.  She didn't say a word.

          "I want him out of my house!  I will not have his _kind_ here!"

"His 'kind'?  What do you mean by that, Dad?"

"I said OUT!!"

          Vernon's fat fist was caught a mere inch from his son's face by an incredibly strong hand.  Dudley's hand.

          "If it's because of the way Mark's dressed, then you can sod off!  I'm 20 years old, I think I can choose for myself who my friends are.  If I'd known you were going to react this way, I would've stayed at school."

          Dudley's voice was cold as he pushed his father back and walked to his mother.

          "I'm sorry Mum, but Mark and I aren't welcome, so we'll be going.  We'll stop in for tea sometime before break's over."

          He kissed his mother's cheek and ushered his friend out to the car they'd come in.  He heard the door slam and the argument start.  With a sigh he and his friend left.

          "Is your father always like that?"  
"Not since my cousin left, but the holiday's are stressful on him.  As far as I'm concerned, he can piss up a rope.  He knew you were coming with me for dinner, what did he expect?  A full suit and tie?  It's not like we're telling them about, well, you know."  
"About me being a Wizard, or about me being Bi?"

"Either."

"You know, you never did tell me who this infamous cousin of yours is."

"And I don't intend to.  You'd hate me forever."

"And I'm not going to hate you forever for not telling me?"

"I'll tell you, but now's not really a good time.  Not over the holidays."

"Alright, you can wait until classes start again."

"Thank you."

          Dudley gave his leather clad friend's knee a squeeze and turned onto the parkway. [1]

~!*!~

          Harry settled himself into the hot water of the tub and sighed.  The winter holiday was nearly over, which meant he'd have to start teaching again.  As much as he loved it, he hated it.  Lessons to plan, homework to grade, projects to hand out and grade, points to give out, points to take away.  There was hardly enough time in the day for half of it.  And to top it all off, he and Draco never had any real time alone, except for sleeping.  They were always somewhere else, or somewhere too public to do what they found enjoyable.  And of course there was Kain.

          He loved the boy, which is good, but teaching him how to call upon his Patronus, which was their current project, was exhausting.  Draco was also still learning that art.  He'd never had a use for it, as Dementors often left him alone.  Letting himself sink deeper into the water, he let his mind drift, and didn't even notice his Mate slip in until there were hands on his shoulders.  And lips pressed to his.

          "Hmmm…" he sighed into the kiss, lazy eyes smiling at Draco's own.

"Thought you might like some company."

"You're always welcome."

"That's good to know."

          Draco slid back into the lounge seat, pulling Harry with him, lips meshed together, tongues dancing, each trying to out do the other.  He groaned as his dark-haired lover straddled his lap, pressing into his hips as he tangled his fingers in the wet locks of platinum-blonde hair, lips attacking his throat and collarbone.  He could feel all the tension flowing out of Harry, replaced by something much more intense and intimate.

          Drac… I need you…

"Not yet, Luv, not yet."

Please.

"Patience."

          Draco ran his hands down his Mate's sides to his hips, pulling him closer as he turned the heat of the water up.  It seemed far too cold now that their bodies were on fire.  He smiled at Harry's gasp, and flipped them over, the dark-haired boy's legs locking round his hips as he kissed him hard and dragged him under.  He could feel the moan in their kiss, and with a quick, easy movement, burried himself inside his lovers tight heat.

          Draco!

I know, I know…

          "Dad?"

          Kain poked his head into the cave like room, knocking on the door frame loudly before stepping in completely.  There was no sign of either of his fathers, and as he turned to leave, the hot tub growled.  He stopped in the doorway and listened, hearing a low cry get louder.

          "Oh God!  Draco!"

"Harry, yes Harry!"

          His face flushed immediately and he left as quickly and quietly as possible.  He'd have to remember to use a Sonorus charm the next time he knocked on their door.  

          "At least now I know why I couldn't get them mentally." he said, looking down at the letter in his hand.  "I'll give it to them at dinner."

~!*!~

          She sat at her table sipping a blood red Muggle alcoholic drink, ignoring the people that bustled around her as she tightened the black sting around a small wallet picture.  A stern white haired man with a mustache, and impossibly _fat, _crinkled as she lit it on fire.  She was smiling.

          "Phase one complete." she whispered to herself, finishing her  cherry brandy and leaving. "Time for your dear cousin to join you, Harry."

~!*!~

          Harry and Draco sat down at the Slytherin table with Kain in between them.  The boy had been fidgeting all through dinner, and they had no idea why.

          "Is it the lack of a worm in your salad, or is something wrong?" Draco asked.

"It's nothing.  Excuse me."

          The black-blonde haired boy left, salad half eaten, and Hedwig flew in, dropping a letter in Harry's lap.  He looked at it quizzingly, and noted the stamp.  Whoever had sent it tried Muggle mail, and hadn't put a return address on it.

          "What is it Harry?" Draco asked, putting an arm around him.

"I don't know."

          Upon opening it, he found Muggle paper and ink, and a script he hadn't seen in years.

          _"Dear Harry Potter:_

_          "This is quite awkward, probably for the both of us.  I'm not even sure why I'm writing writing this.  You're the only one I can turn to, I guess._

_          "Dad-your Uncle Vernon- passed away last night.  Heart attack, or so the doctors said.  Mum doesn't want to talk about it, which is completely understandable, but I have a feeling it was my fault.  He's always blamed me for the things that happened after you left.  He tried blaming it on you at first, but when I reminded him that you were gone for the upteenth time, he made it my doing.   I was stupid to blame everything on you when we were kids, I never learned how to stick up for myself.  I'm guessing this is supposed to be an appology for everything I've ever said or done to you.  Not that I deserve to be forgiven.  Hell, I wouldn't even forgive myself._

_          "  After you left, things started happening to me.  Weird magic type things.  I was losing weight, and toning up, not that my parents or doctors were complaining.  I didn't think anything of it at first, but when my grades came in, I knew there was something wrong.  Sure, I paid attention in school, but I never studied, hardly ever did my homework.  But somehow it got done, and I passed with flying colors.  That should've been my first tip off._

_          "Later on that year-my junior year- I was standing at the back door, looking up at the night sky.  You remember that old broom Mum used on the back walk?  Well it fell over, and when I looked down at it, I said something, and it jumped into my hand.  Scared the living daylights out of me.  Later on I found that if I said the word 'up' and held my hand over it, the damn thing would jump.  I stayed as far away from it as I could._

_          "It wasn't until recently that I've been seeing things that move at too fast a pace for people to see normally.  Like the bullets from the rifles Polkis and I fire on the nice days.  I dodged one that misfired.  Polkis thought it pure luck.   I also met a guy who's  Wizard.  His name is Dean Thomas.  He's extremely patient with me, and doesn't use magic around me.  We dorm together at University.  He went to Hogwarts, so maybe you know him.  He's the reason I think it's my fault Dad had the heart attack.  You see, he wasn't going home for the Christmas holiday, so I asked Mum and Dad if he could have Christmas dinner with us.  They agreed.  Unfortunately, Dean is working as a model for this american company, Hot Topic, and had a photo shoot that morning.  He had a change of clothes and what not, but he hadn't gotten the chance to change before we got to the house.  I never thought Dad would go ballistic on him.  It's not like I told him Dean and I are 'friendly.'  I was so angry at him, I just told him off, pushed him away from Dean and we left.  I got a call later that night from Mum, telling me he'd died._

_          "What's wrong with me Harry?  I can't be a Wizard, but Dean thinks I may have a little magic in me somewhere.  I'm not like him, and certainly not like you.  I swear I saw Dad's ghost last night._

_          "The wake is the day after tomorrow.  I'd like it if you came.  Please come.  I need help Harry._

_          "Dudley Dursley"_

          Harry  couldn't help but stare at the paper, he quickly scanned it for anything else.  He tossed it on the table and burried his face in his hands as he contemplated what to do.  Draco read it and pulled out his wand.

          "Aparecium." he said.

          Dudley's handwriting disappeared to show a script that he was familiar with.  Dean Thomas.

          "Harry, Dean got a hold of the letter before he mailed it."

          _"Dearest Harry,_

_          "It has been far too long since we last talked, hasn't it?  We will have to make a date to get together.  But I don't think that's appropriate talk at a time like this.  I admit that I think this could've been avoided had I changed, but I cannot risk using magic around Muggles, and I refuse to use it around Dudley.  I don't want to make him nervous around me.  And no, I'm not making him do anything he doesn't readily want to.  His bisexuality is his own doing, although I doubt your uncle would've believed that._

_          "As a point I think you'll find most important, I'd like to inform you that I am a student at University more for Dudley's protection than the education.  Call it my job, as I work for the Ministry of Defense.  Tell Ronald that Percy is quite good at his job, as I doubt they've talked since Ron prevented the arrest of his current Mate, Rhiannon Greenleaf.  But that's a story for another time._

_          "Documents were uncovered by none other than Neville Longbottom on the stripping of your Aunt's magic, Wizard and Elf.  We all found that quite shocking, but Percy wanted someone to watch over Dudley with the way things were getting hot with the Order.  He's a Squib [1], butat the same time, note.  He does have the ability to use magic, he just doesn't know how, or knows if he wants to.  I don't pressure him about it.  _

_          "I would definitly advise you to be at the house tomorrow, as that is where the damn 'part' Petunia is throwing for that oaf of a husband of her is going to be.  I know you probably don't want to be anywhere near Privet Drive, but for your cousin's sake, please come.  He's confused, and scared, and you're the only other Wizard he's known.  Feel free to bring your Mate..  I think it will make him more comfortable to be around me.  Your uncle (bastard) did quite a number on his son.  Open-minded, yes, but scared to act so.  Public display of affection was not accepted with Vernon, was it?  Anyway, I don't have much more time.  My owl will remain in the owlry until you send it back with a reply.  I wouldn't advise telling him you're coming, it might make him nervous._

_          "Griffindors Forever!_

_          "Dean Thomas_

_          "PS:  Hello Malfoy, how are you?  Getting enough action out of Harry?  If not, give me a call, I always did want to know what you were like in bed."_

          Draco smiled and pulled Harry closer, kissing his hair as Kain came back.  The boy's look was sad as he wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.  Harry took his son's hand and pulled him and Draco into a tight hug.

          "We're going to the Dursleys." he said clearly.

"Where?" Kain asked.

"The place I grew up."

"Why?  I thought you-"

"My uncle passed away last night, Kain.  I have to go pay my respects."

"But he treated you horribly."

"He put a roof over my head, fed me, clothed me.  Despite all the mean and heartless things he's said and done, I do owe him something."

"I'll see you off then."  
"You're coming with me."

          Kain looked at Harry with wide eyes.  Why would he want him to go?  Even though it wasn't by blood, he was still his son, and his aunt and cousin wouldn't be willing to understand that.  Draco kissed his Mate's forehead and then Kain's, standing.

          "I suggest we tell Dumbledore what's happening, and get to the Hogsmeade Station.  We should just be able to catch the last train to Kings Cross." he said, holding his boys close, Harry's head on his shoulder, "And Kain?"  
"Yes Father?"  
"Next time just slip a note under the door."

"Uh… well, you see, I… I mean, uh, you and Dad, I-"

          Harry laughed and ruffled the boy's hair, shifting to Prongs and trotting down the hall.  Fox and Snitch, as he called himself, weren't far behind him.

          It's good that you're not taking this too hard. Draco said softly.

He was an ass for 16 years, treated me like shit.  I shouldn't even bother going, but I suppose it would be very rude not to.  Besides, it gives me an excuse to not only see Dean, but to get to spend the remaining Holiday with you and Kain.  Maybe we could spoil him with a little shopping in London?

Sounds like a plan to me.  Will we be including the not-so-open couple?

I'll ask Dean, but I doubt that Dudley will accompany us.

It's worth a shot.

          They seperated, returned to their human forms and packed their trunks.  They met again, dressed in regular Muggle clothes, and Dumbledore met them at the doors.

          "I take it you're off to Little Whilling then?"

"Yes."

"Very well.  Take the time you need, I'm sure the others can handle your classes for a day or two if needed."  
"Thank you Professor."

"Taking Kain?"  
"We won't have him terrorizing the other students without us, so yes."

"Of course.  Give Mr. Thomas my regards."

"Yes sir."

          They walked out, chest in tow, and hopped into the carriage waiting for them.  It wasn't long before they were sitting on the Hogwart's Express on their way back to the one place Harry had promised himself he would never go back to.  Back to number four Privet Drive.

~TBC~

You'll find out why I brought Dudley back in the next chapter, and yes, I know that nearly everyone in this story is either gay or bi, but you'll see what I'm doing with Dudley in the next few chapters.

_Muse:  Draco's the better looking blonde._

I know, I never said he wasn't.

_Muse:  Why'd you have to make Dudley get thin?  Not that I don't think he's cute, but now we can't make fun of him.  
  
_

Like I said, you'll find out what I'm doing with him in the next few chapters.  Morgana plays a huge part in this, but I won't say how.  You've got to remember that Dudley only knows Harry and Dean as Wizards.  He's never met a Witch.

_ Muse:…… OH!  I think I know!  But I'm not gonna tell.  Anybody have an idea as to where T.K's going?  Review and let us know what you think._

What she said.


	15. Ghosts (part 1 of 2)

**_Chapter 14- Ghosts (part 1 of 2)_**

          The train pulled into King's Cross at close to midnight, and Kain was exhausted.  He shrunk his trunk and pocketed it, just as his parents did, and followed them out.  He'd never seen a Muggle city, let alone a Muggle.  He'd been warned about their lack of knowledge when it came to the Wizarding World, and he'd promised not to mention anything of it while in the company of a large group of Muggles.  Luckily, his dad had owled Dean, and they were meeting at someplace that he'd called the Leaky Cauldron.  He had no idea where,  or what, that was.

          "Come on." Draco said, taking Harry's hand as they walked out of the station.  
"Where exactly are we going?" Kain asked, stepping up next to him, blue eyes looking at first his father, then his dad.  
"The Leaky Cauldron is a Wizard pub here in London.  It's just outside the Millenium Mall, we'll take a taxi there and walk the rest of the way." Harry said, putting his free hand out to a passing yellow object that scared the shit out of Kain.  
"What the fuck is that?!"  
"It's called an automobile.  I own one actually, but I sorta left it at the flat."  
"Harry?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why don't we just go to your flat?"  
"Cause I don't feel like cooking, and I'd like to stop in Diagon Alley tomorrow morning."  
"Knockturn?"  
"Maybe.  I need to talk to Olivander."  
"What for?"  
"You'll see."

          The dark-haired Wizard told the driver where to go, and before Kain knew what was happening, they were jerked into motion, passing other 'automobiles' and there was much staring and gasping and "oh Dad, look!"s and "Hey, see that, did you see that?!"s.  The driver just looked at them through the rearview mirror, but he didn't say a word.

          "It's his first time to London." Harry said with a smile as the driver looked at them again.  
"Ah." was the only reply as he took the long route to the Leaky Cauldron.

          It was a good hour before they stopped in front of the old building, and as Draco pulled out a wad of Muggle notes, the driver only took half.  Harry looked at him with confused eyes, and when the older man nodded towards Kain, he understood and thanked the man.  Draco followed Harry to the door of the Cauldron before speaking.

          "What was that all about?"  
"He took the long way to show Kain a bit of the city."  
"And he only took half of what was owed to him."  
"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.  Most Muggle cabbies aren't that nice.  Come on, there's Dean."

          Harry lead them inside, and clapped a mousy brown haired man on the shoulder.  He jumped and looked up at the green-eyed man, a smile breaking out across his face as he stood to hug the one time Gryffindor celebrity.  He extended a hand to Draco, and when it was taken, pulled him into a quick akward hug, with a kiss to the cheek, much to Harry's disapproval.

          "Harry, aren't you just a little over possessive?"  
"Three years is an awfully long time for someone to be dead, isn't it Dean?" growled the dark haired man, wrapping an arm around Draco.  
"Of course.  Introduce me to this handsome young man."

          Kain studied Dean with narrow ice blue eyes, and crossed his arms defiantly as Draco pushed him forward.

          "Kain, this is Dean Thomas, an old friend of you Dad's." he said, "Dean, this is Kain James Malfoy-Potter, our son."  
"Son?  Now wait a minute gentlemen!  Draco, you've been 'dead' for three years, how can you have a-"

          "I adopted them." Kain said sharply, picking up the Butterbooze that sat on the table and taking a swig of it.  
"Kain…" warned Harry.  
"I need to eat."

          The bi-color haired boy walked up to the counter, and spoke quietly to the waitress.  She smiled and nodded at him, and glanced over at Harry and Draco.  The Golden Boy nodded back and sat down with Dean and Draco.  Dean looked at the boy as if he had two heads before turning back to the two at his table.  He glanced at the Butterbooze in Kain's hand and chuckled.

          "He's exactly like a certain Slytherin I used to know." he said, taking the drink a passing waitress brought him.  
"Piss off." Draco growled, ordering a coffee.  
"Behave yourself Malfoy, of I swear to God, you can sleep on the couch." laughed Harry, kissing his Mate lightly.  
"Hmph."

          Kain ate his salad in silence, waiting for the three men to finish their conversation, and he knew that his Father was tired of sitting there.  Hell, he was tired himself.  He glanced up at the clock.  it was already quarter to 3.  He stood up and stretched, not noticing his Father doing the same.  He walked over to the table, and let Draco pull him into a light hug.  He was too tired to care about people calling him a 'mamas boy' as Armand Vulcany had said.  He understood what it meant, but didn't see how it applied.  Niether Harry or Draco were his mother.  He crossed his eyes for a brief second and shook his head.

          "Harry, I think we should head up to bed.  We've gotta be in Surrey by noon, and it's almost three in the morning." he said, placing a hand on his Mate's shoulder.  
"Right.  Dean, we'll see you at the Dursley's tomorrow." replied Harry, standing and hugging his one time class mate.  
"Of course.  I'll talk to Dudley about shopping here in London tomorrow morning, and I'll 'invite' the three of you if he says yes."  
"Sounds good to me.  G'night Dean."  
"Night Harry.  Malfoy, I pray you can keep yourself controlled tonight?"

          Draco looked at him and swore his eyes were exactly like Dumbledore's, that sparkle and all.  Kain chuckled softly and followed Harry to the stairs, turning back to look at Dean with a positivly evil smile on his face.

          "I've already walked in on them," he said, running up the stairs as realization hit Draco.  
"Why you little…"  
"Now, now, Malfoy, we're all friends here."  
"You imply something like that in front of my son again, and so help me Merlin, you're gonna be swallowing your own dick.  Do I make myself clear?"

          Dean stared at the Wizard before him, watching as his pendants flashed, and eyes became pupil-less for a second.  He shook his head as Draco disappeared up the stairs after Harry and Kain, and for the first time in three years, he was afraid.  Not of Malfoy, not of Harry, but of Kain.  Of the power that he had over Malfoy.  Harry he could understand, he'd known the Slytherin for years, but this boy, who wasn't even a boy, had control over one of the two Wizards that had saved the world from Voldermont in under a year.  He shuddered as the thought of Kain having power over more than just Malfoy, but of Harry, and of Dumbledore.  He knew that the Headmaster was a sucker for charity cases, and Kain was like Harry, a war orphan.  How could anyone over look that?  Obviously Harry and his Mate didn't…

~!*!~

          Harry woke the next morning at about nine, only to find Draco sitting on the floor next to the bed they had shared, Kain wrapped up in his arms, a thick blanket around both of them.  He smiled and noticed how young Kain looked when he was asleep.  He looked his age of 11 years, but his wisdom and power said differently.  Legolas had told him that by both he and Draco performing the Elven Communion with him, he gained much of their knowledge, but could not use it at will.  It had to be asked or demanded of him by another person or situation.  The vocabulary and wit he'd gained were his now and forever, and could be used at any time, as they'd already whitnessed.

          He slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom, showering quickly as he knew the noise would wake Draco and he'd need to use the loo.  He walked out, dressed in a pair of black boxer-briefs, and with the towel around his neck.  He stopped dead in the short, dark hallway as he saw his Mate.  Draco was poised over Kain, eyes glowing red as fire crackled around him.  He growled and snarled at the door, his canines extended much like a vampire's would be.  They'd both discovered that pulling their power but not shifting to their animagus to do it changed their bodies slightly.  They both had the canines, Draco's being the more impressive set, their eyes would glow, and Harry's nails would become gold, as would his scar.  

          The door! Draco shouted, glancing at Harry and then growling again as he crouched lower to the floor.  
What happened?  
Kain woke when you got up to shower, and shortly after, clutched at his shoulder in pain.  He said the one that gave him the scar was incredibly close.  
And you'e growling at the door because…?  
Because there's a power outside the door that I have never felt, and it is extremely hostile.

          Harry picked up his wand from the nightstand and moved to the door.  He could hear yelling outside it and let Draco tap into him so he could hear.

          "I told you, my business with Mr. Malfoy is none of you concern!"  
"I can't let you in that room without his concent, I'm sorry."  
"I don't give a shit if you're _sorry_ I just want you to unlock the fucking door!"  
"I can't do that."  
"Then I'm going to-"

          Draco threw the door open, his eyes a very pale violet as his power came down, and he looked at the woman standing before him.  Her hair was pitch black, her eyes a very pale blue.  The dark green cloak she wore carried the Malfoy crest, and she blinked at him as Harry stepped up next to him.  The Slytherin looked like he'd seen a ghost.

          "Drac, what is it?" he asked, an arm finding its way around his Mate.  
"Tom, it's okay.  She's fine."

          Harry'd never seen his lover so tense, other than the two battles they had been in together.  He'd also never seen him so protective of anything.  He noticed the scar on his hand was a bright red, and he clenched it into a fist, his mind holding Harry's protectively.

          "Does my father know you're here?" he asked, eyes following her as he let the woman into the room.  
"No.  I was told to stay away from you, but you know I would never… Draco, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you.  I should've said something long ago, but I was so worried that Lucius would find out and then, well, you know how valuable his blood would have been to Voldermont."  
"So you kept my birth father far away from me, and let me believe that I was tha _bastar's_ son?!  If I hadn't figured it out in the end, Harry would be dead!  The Wizarding world, Elves included, would be under his rule!  What would you have done if I had never figured it out!?  What would you have done to stop him!?  Absolutely nothing!  You were smart to freeze me when you did, but it was so incredibly stupid to keep my true potential hidden.  And Rhiannon?  Key can't merge with her, she's been separate for far too long.  Then again, you knew that there would be two water ancients at one point, didn't you?  You knew Aislinn was marked and tainted, and you didn't do a damn thing about it."  
"I had no choice in the matter, you know that!  I would have taken you far away from England and Voldermont if I had known it would keep you safe.  But Lilly and I both knew that you and Harry _had_ to meet.  That the two of you were destined at birth to be great.  Only a Communion of Fire and Earth could change a Forever Guardian."

          She put her hood down and shook her head, black hair turning platinum, and eyes a deep blue.  Harry felt Kain gasp mentally and the picked the boy up, tucking him into bed.  He had guessed from the conversation that it was Narcissa Malfoy standing before them, but seeing her as he remembered her was still a shock.  It must have been even harder on Draco, because he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as his fire surrounded them both.  She gasped as the Dragon's Eye pendant started to glow and the dragon seperated, flying around her happily.  It was then that she noticed the rings on both her son and Harry, and that the Dragon on the Blade had seperated.  Both of them swirled around her, and in a flash of light, disappeared, leaving a silver pendant around her neck, with two dragons entwined around a red stone that changed green in the right light.  She looked at her son and his Mate with tears in her eyes and took Harry into her arms.

          "I am so sorry." she cried, her mind connecting to his, "I should've told him.  His 'death' may have been avoided then, and all your heartache would have never happened."  
"I'm a better person for it and I think that no matter what, it was the best possible outcome.  We both had much to learn about ourselves and our powers, and together that would have been difficult."  
"And the boy?  Your Guardian is very strong."  
"I am Father's Guardian as well, Mrs. Malfoy."

          They all looked to Kain, and Draco nodded, taking the towel from Harry's neck.  He kissed his Mate, then his son's forehead, and gave his mother a  heartfelt look of compassion and understanding.  He was upset, but he understood that she did what she thought was best.  

          You alright?  
I'm fine Harry.  I just need to shower, and then we can go down to breakfast.  Tell my mother that she's more than welcome to join us.

          Harry smiled and pulled a chair over for Narcissa.  Now instead of just having a son, he'd been given a mother-in-law as well.  And she was one of the few that knew her parents well, or so he guessed.

          "Draco says that you're more than welcome to join us for breakfast, Mrs. Malfoy."  
"Please, just call me Narcissa.  After all, we are…" she trailed off, looking at the floor.  
"Family.  Yes, we are." he told her, taking his hands and kissing her knuckles. 

          She hugged him again, tears threatening to fall, and she tried to compose herself as Kain walked over.  He put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and the Golden Boy pulled back, letting Narcissa pull his son into a hug.

          Does this mean I get to call her 'Grandma', Dad?  
I don't know, why don't you ask her?

          When she pulled back, he looked her in the eye and spoke.

          "Would it be alright to call you Grandma, Mrs. Malfoy?"  
"I would be honored to be your Grandma, Kain.  Very honored."

          They hugged again, and Harry knew that somewhere, his parents were smiling.


	16. Ghosts (part 2 of 2)

**_Puddle of Mud_**

**_Chapter 14- Ghosts (part 2 of 2)_**

            Dean watched from the living room window as the black limosine pulled up to the driveway, and looked quickly in the direction of the kitchen.  Petunia was standing by the stove, chatting with an elderly lady he knew as Abarella Figg, and oblivious to the new comers.  Dudley must have heard the car, because he politely excused himself from the small group of business men he was talking to and moved to the door.  Again watching the limo, he saw the driver open the passenger door, and stepped aside for a man with dark hair to step out.

            Harry was dressed in a pair of jeans, sneakers on his feet, and a black ribbed, high collar sweater.  He wore a long black leather jacket over it, and when Dean looked closer, he saw that there were dark brown leather gloves on his hands, one of which helped Kain out of the door.  He was dressed very much like his Dad, in a pair of tight black jeans and a hunter green ribbed sweater, with a normal neck line.  He wore a short leather jacket, with black leather punk gloves, spikes at the writst.  Dean smiled at the Triple Goddess necklace he wore, and at the two pendants on the chain he wore.  Earth and Fire, quite appropriate.

            Harry pushed his hair back out of his face as Dudley opened the door and walked out.  His green eyes widened in shock at the sight of his cousin, and he quickly put himself back in check.  He hugged him tightly, and felt his throat tighten as Dudley's lithe frame shuddered.

            "It's alright, I'm here." he whispered soothingly, feeling Narcissa step out of the limo, "I'm right here."

"I'm glad you came." breathed Dudley, who had just met Draco's gaze. "Who are they?"

            Harry turned back to his family, and mentally winked at Draco as Dudley nearly tripped over himself.  The Slytherin had chosen to wear a pair of black slacks and a fitted black turtleneck.  His heavy grey woolen top coat and Slytherin scarf gave the definite impression of wealth, as did Narcissa's long black skirt and grey silk blouse.  She wore a black velvet cloak over her outfit, and both mother and son wore black leather gloves.  Harry stepped up, hand at the small of Dudley's back, and started introductions.

            "Dudley, this is Narcissa Malfoy, a pureblood." he said, and watched in amazement as his cousin kissed the back of her hand, and she smiled at him.

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am."

"Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Dursley.  I am very sorry to hear about your father."

"Thank you."

"Harry, I really think that we should be going."

"Of course.  Kain, come say hello."

            Kain walked over, and his gaze met Dudley's.  The once fat boy looked at him, then at Harry, and then at the blonde man and Narcissa.  He knew there was a connection, but couldn't place his finger on what.

            "Kain, this is my cousin, Dudley.  Dudley, Kain."  
  


            Kain glared at the hand Dudley offered, and slid into the limo without so much as a backwards glance at Harry.  Draco's eyes narrowed and he stood straight by the door.

            "Kain."

"After everything he did?!  I will _not_ shake hands with _that_."

"Get out here and applogize."

"Dad knows I'm not-"  
"_Now_ Kain."

            Harry put a hand on his Mate's shoulder and gave him a look that Dudley knew meant 'drop it.'  He'd seen that look when he'd made cracks about Harry's parents.  

            "I believe that's my cue to get him out of here." Narcissa said with a small smile, "I'll meet you at the Cauldron later, Draco."

            Draco nodded and gave his mother a small hug and a kiss on the cheek before Harry did the same.  Dudley again said that it was a pleasure to meet her, and the limo left.  There was only one person left to introduce…

            "Draco Malfoy." the Slytherin said cooly, extending his hand.

"Dudley Dursley." was the somewhat shaky reply as he shook Draco's hand, "But you knew that already, didn't you?"  
"You so much as harm a hair on my Mate's head," Draco whispered so Harry could just barely hear, "and you'll be-"

"Draco!" Harry intervened, putting himself between the two.

            Draco kissed him quickly and made his way into the house, where Dean ushered him into his own little corner.  Harry smiled at the bottle of Butterbeer he saw Dean hand his lover, and at the chuckle Draco allowed.  He knew this would be hard for his Mate, but so far so good.  He turned his attention back to Dudley and found him looking between Draco and himself.

            "He just kissed you!"  
"Yes, he does that a lot."

"Is-is that normal for, uhm, Wizards?"

"For gay Wizards, yes."

"You're gay?"

"And very much involved with that gorgeous blonde man that Dean is flirting with."

"So then, when he said 'Mate,' he meant…"  
"Dudley, Draco and I are, well, we're sorta married.  I don't want to talk about this here, and most definitly not in front of all these Mugg- excuse me- people.  Least of all Aunt Petunia.  I promise, I'll answer all your questions later."

"Will Dean be there?"  
"If you want him to be.  And if Draco makes you uncomfortable, he'll-"  
"No.  If he's 'with' you, then he's fine.  I trust you, Harry, and I suppose if I'm going to learn about what I may be, I have to learn to trust others as well."

"I'll warn you now, Draco can be a very intense person.  An even more intense Wizard.  And a fearsome Animagus.  I would think before you speak around him, and for that matter, around Kain."

"Speaking of that little bugger, who is he?  He looks very much like Draco, but he's got you in him too.  Is he-"

            "What are _you_ doing here?"

            Dudley didn't even give Harry a chance to properly look at his aunt, he stepped between them that fast.  Petunia looked around her son with daggers for eyes and Harry put a hand on his cousins shoulder.  He saw Draco look at them, or at his aunt as the case may be, and knew that it wasn't going to be pretty if he stepped in.  He told his lover to hold back, and let Dudley speak.

            "I invited him, Mum.  Dad was his un-"  
"He is no relation of _mine._  I want you out of this house.  I never want to see your ugly face here again, you bastard!"

"Mum, please."

            Petunia pushed Harry back out the door, and he tripped over the loose brick, falling down the three steps.  Dudley felt _something_ in the air change, and saw the gas flame on the stove surge up around his mothers pot.  The fire in the hearth flared, and he saw Dean grab Draco by the arm.  There was something very off with this scenario.

            "You alright?" he asked Harry, helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine.  I think Draco and I should leave."

"No, she's just all worked up.  She'll be fine."  
"It's not that I don't want to tough it out, it's the fact that I'm worried for her safety.  Draco is, well, he's very protective of me."

"Was that him that made the fire flare up like it did?"  
"His element is Fire, and anything thusly related to it, will obey him.  I'm surprised he hasn't torched Aunt Petunia yet."  
  


            Dudley cast a worried glance into the house, and Dean nodded at him.  He took Harry's arm and walked him to the end of the drive, where they waited for Dean and Draco.  Pale hands found Harry's face, and silver-blue eyes locked with emerald.  Dean took Dudley's hand as Draco pulled his Mate into a tight hug.  He knew this was hard on both of them.

            "Do you really want to leave?" Draco asked softly.

"No, but you don't want to be here."  
"I'll stay if you want me to."

"I know, but I don't want you to feel obli-"  
  


            "Dudley!  Get in here, we have guests to entertain!"  
"I'm not coming back up unless you agree to let Harry stay.  It was his _uncle_ that died, Mum."  
"Fine, but none of his funny business, or he and his friend can leave!"

            Dudley smiled reassuringly at them, and motioned for them to head back to the house.  Draco fell exactly two steps behind Harry, wanting to look as if there was nothing going on between them, and Dean smiled sadly.  He knew how much the Slytherin wanted to just hold Harry, but in this place, it would be quite out of place.

            "Let me take your coats." Dean said, helping Draco out of his top coat and hanging it and the green and black scarf on the rack behind the door. "Harry?"  
"Thank you Dean."

            Harry made his way into the living room pausing for the briefest second to look at the cupboard under the stairs.  Draco put an arm around his shoulders and ushered him to the couch.  He sat down, putting Harry at his feet on the floor, and Dean and Dudley took the two chairs across from them.  The other people were starting to leave, and Draco saw Mrs. Figg out of the corner of his eye.  He leaned down and kissed his lovers cheek and stood up, walking over to the old Witch.  She moved into the kitchen with him and made sure Petunia was out of hearing distance.

            "This is not the best place for Harry to be right now." she said, making sure he saw her wand.

"And that's why I'm here." he replied, checking his watch meaningfully.

"You're here of your own free will then?"  
"Obviously you haven't read the Daily Prophet recently.  Harry and I are Mates."

"I know that, just as I know that Dudley over there is half Elf."

"Funny that it should take so long to make itself known."

"It would not have, if someone didn't unlock it 5 years ago."

"What?"  
"I'll send an owl to your room at Hogwarts explaining what I know, but for right now, all you need to know is that Petunia will try her damnedest to make Harry feel like he's responsible.  Dudley had mentioned a few friends of his coming for dinner, but I don't think he told her they'd all be Wizards, or that Harry would be among them."

"How close will you be for damage control?"  
"I'm not leaving.  I told Petunia that I thought it best I stay while Harry's here, just in case."

"Good thinking.  You know about Dean then?"  
"I knew before he was even introduced to Dudley.  I _am_ part of the Order, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

            He had just walked out of the kitchen as Petunia shut the door and turned to glare at Harry.  Dudley was on his feet and moving to start introductions.

            "Mum, you remember Harry."

"Hmph!"

"Hello Aunt Petunia." Harry said quietly, meeting her eyes for a split second before looking at the floor and then back at her. "I'm sorry to hear about Uncle Vernon."  
"No you're not."

"Mum, please.  Harry is my guest."

"He used to _live_ here, Dudley, he's not a guest."

"Since he left of his own accord, he is a guest.  Now if you could please be civil, I'd like to introduce you to Harry's flat Mate."

            Draco had to smirk at that one.  It was the perfect cover for them, yet the way Dudley said 'mate' implied more.

            "Draco Malfoy, ma'am." he offered her his hand.

"Malfoy?  Hm, that sounds very familiar."

            As she shook his hand, Draco let a small warning tingle pass through her, and she looked at Harry with daggers for eyes.

            "Did you have any connections with UDEA International?"

"My father owned it."

            She, as well as Harry and Dean, looked at him in shock.  From what they knew, UDEA was a Muggle law firm, and Lucius Malfoy made no attempt to hide his dislike for Muggles.  Why would he own a law firm?  Draco felt his lovers confusion and linked to him

            UDEA is an acronym for United Death Eaters Assosiation.  Lucius went by the name Luca Ridel when in the Muggle world.  He found it exceptionally good practive for using the Imperius.  They could twist the facts like no other.

I take it that the Ministry doesn't know this.

Oh, they know, it was just a matter of pinning it on them through the Muggle legal system that was the problem.

            Harry smiled and looked around his aunt at Mrs. Figg.  He walked up to her and hugged her.  Much to Petunia's horror, she hugged back.

            "Hello Harry.  My how you've grown up since last I saw you."

"A good five years have passed since then, Abarella."

"And they've been quite kind to you and your Mate." 

"As they have been to you, too."

"Flattery will get you no where Mr. Potter."

"Now I wouldn't say that." Draco laughed, moving to hug her. "Hello Abarella."

"Draco, you are looking more and more like your mother every time I see you.  How is she doing?  Is she well?"

"She's quite well, thank you.  In fact, she's in town for a few days."

"Is she?  Well, I'll have to make it a point to get together with her then.  We old ladies have so much to catch up on."

"I'll tell her to stop in, or would you prefer she call?"

"Oh no dear, just tell her to drop in.  My door is always open, as is the floo.  Petunia, why don't we check on that pasta?"

            As Petunia and Mrs. Figg retired to the kitchen, Harry immediately grabbed Draco's hand and sat them down.  Dudley and Dean sat back in their chairs, and the blonde boy let out a sigh of relief.

            "That," he said, "went better than I thought it would."

"Yes." agreed Harry, "I thought for sure she would make a huge scene out of it."

"You don't mess with Fire, or you'll get burned." Draco whispered, kissing Harry's cheek.

"What did you do?"

"Just gave her a reason to think twice about what she says and does."

"Well, thank you."

"Any time."

            Mrs. Figg called them all into the dining room for supper, and Harry reluctantly sat opposite Draco.  He was however, quite happy to be seated between Dudley and Mrs. Figg, as opposed to his aunt.

~!*!~

            Morgana watched as the limo pulled up to the end of the drive, and Kain bolted out.  She cringed as his power reached her, and sent a blast all her own back at him.  He stopped in the middle of the drive and immediately went to Snitch.  His green hooves were glowing darkly ((sounds wrong, but it works in my head)), and his ice-blue eyes looked around him for the threat.  He ignored the light that was emitted from the door as it opened and Mrs. Figg, Harry and Draco stepped out.  The elderly Witch stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him, and he circled around, still looking for the power he'd felt.  Morgana smirked, her eyes flashing red as a coven of bats flew out of nowhere and at him.

            "What in the world…?" Mrs. Figg exclaimed, stepping a bit closer.

"Snitch!" Harry shouted, seeing the young Stag thrash at the bats.

"What?  Where?" Dean asked, looking around.

            Harry let his pendant materialize around his neck, it's green light glowing brightly as he ran towards his son.  The bats attacked him too.  Draco watched with narrow eyes as one of the bats tore his lovers cheek, and before Dean could even think about stopping him, walked forward.  They all saw the smoking foot prints he left behind as he materialized both his pendants, the Dragon struggling against its magical bond.

            "The Dragon's Eye…" Mrs. Figg breathed, pulling her wand out as Dean did the same, "Did you know?"  
"I work for the Ministry, of course I knew!"

            Just before he stepped into the flurry of flying black things, Draco took Harry's hand, and put a hand on Snitch's antler.  One by one the bats disappeared in little bursts of flames, the last one being swatted away by a vine of Devil's Snare.  Snitch looked up at the two and shrugged mentally.  Draco's eyes were glowing red, just as Harry's were green, and the linked their fingers together before turning back to the small audience.  Petunia had a look of pure hatred on her face, and she whirled around and stormed into the house.

            "I knew it!  I knew it!  I knew that he wouldn't be able to stop from using that damn _magic_!  His mother was the same way.  Could never keep her freakishness to herself.  Had to show it off!"

            Harry whirled around, hair flying away from his scar as his glowing green eyes glared at his Aunt.  How dare she speak about his mother that way!

            "Oh no you don't!  I will have none of that funny business near _my house_!"

            Out of nowhere, Vernon Dursley's ghost appeared, floating before Harry.  As the dead bastard went to hit him, his fist went straight through, and Dean snickered to himself.  Dudley smiled, and then full out laughed as they all watched Vernon get madder and madder, trying to hit Harry.  Soon they were all laughing, and climbing into the limo.  Snitch was last, and snorted at the ranting ghost before returning to his human form and climbing into the limo.

            "You idiot, you're dead!  You can't hurt them." Morgana nearly screamed, walking out of the shadows and pushing the ghost.

"You said I could-"  
"I said you could harm them, but I didn't think you'd be so stupid as to think I meant physically!  You're a GHOST, you HAUNT people!"

~TBC~

Wow, two updates in one day.  That's pretty amazing.  As far as the Info Guide goes, I'll leave it up for awhile, and after like the next few chapters, I'll make another one if you all need it, and probably take that one down and just set it up on the web.  As you can tell, I'm breaking away from the darkness of the fic for a bit.  Muse and I needed a break from all the angst.

_Muse:  Yeah, we like to read it, but writing it for so long gets really depressing.  _

That's the point Muse.  It's angst.

_Muse:  Yeah, but the point isn't supposed to make US crazy!_

I guess you're right.  I dunno when the next chapter will be out.  I have other things I need to work on, but hopefully it won't be too long of a wait.  I actually know where this is headed now.

_Muse:  TK, you've always known where this is going._

Yeah, but now I know how I'm supposed to get there.  I had the ending all figured out, it was just how to get from point a to point b that was the problem  Anyway, leave a review.  We like reading them.

_Muse*at a whisper so TK can't hear*: They make her write faster._

I heard that Muse!


	17. Shopping in London

Puddle of Mud

by TK Yuy

Chapter 16- Shopping In London 

            Dudley stared at the flat, not knowing what to do with himself as he watched Draco walk into the bedroom with his trunk.  Kain put his own trunk in the knobless closet and as Dudley took a quick look inside, he walked out and shut the door.  He glowered at the once fat boy and walked over to the couch.  He moved the coffee table, and pulled the couch out, bedding magically appearing.  Dean laughed as Kain left the two of them and joined his Father in the bedroom.  Harry smiled and walked out of the kitchen, tray laden with chips, finger sandwiches, and soda.  They noticed the dark green bottle under his arm, and the two wine glasses, and Dean raised an eyebrow.

            "Celebrating something, Harry old boy?" Dean laughed, ignoring Draco, who had come to stand in the doorway.

"It's Butterbooze.  Want some?"

"I had plenty of it last night, thanks."

            "Butterbooze?  What's that?" Dudley asked.

"A Wizard's drink.  Here, try it." his cousin replied, pouring a bit into a glass.

            The face Dudley made as the sweet liquid touched his tongue was priceless.  Then of course, the alcohol hit, and he didn't know what to think of that.  Draco chuckled and took the bottle and glass from Harry, filling it to the top, and downing it.  Harry laughed out loud as his eyes flashed red, a low growl coming from his throat.  Dean couldn't help but laugh with him, as Draco shook his head.

            "What the hell did you do to that?!" he spat, holding onto the doorframe so he wouldn't fall over.

"I had Tom add a bit more 'Umph' to it."

"Obviously!  Shit, that's strong!"

"A shot could get 'Mione seriously buzzed, and she had the strongest tolerance than the rest of us, eh Dean?"

            They all laughed, and soon settled in for the night.  They would have a long day ahead of them tomorrow, and it would be Kain and Dudley's first time in Diagon, and Knockturn, Alley.  They were however, unaware of the red eyes that stared at them from the balconies.

~!*!~

            They walked into the Leaky Cauldron, and Tom nodded to the back room.  Dean pulled out his wand once they were out the back door, and tapped the familiar brick sequence.  Both boys, as Draco and Harry had taken Dudley's attitude about his first trip to the Wizarding World to be that of a child, looked around as they walked through in awe.  There were so many wizards and witches, Kain had no idea that places like this existed in Muggle cities.  He'd been to Hogsmeade, but that was a totally different ball game.  The air in the Alley was so much different than anything he'd ever seen.

            "Come on, let's go introduce you to Olivander." Harry said, taking Draco's hand, and watching as Dean took Dudley's.  "It's okay Dudders, Wizards are much more accepting of such things than Muggles.  Right Dean?"

"If they can accept you and Draco as being together, then I'm pretty sure they can accept Dudley and I.  Come on!"

            Kain was still standing in his spot as they started off towards Olivander's Wand Shoppe, and Draco made his Mate stop and look back.  Harry smiled and nudged his son forward with a mental push, and put an arm around his shoulders as they laughed and entered the shoppe.

            "Don't touch anything." Dean hissed to both boys, "Harry, should we, you know…?"

"I already know you're here Mr. Thomas." an elderly voice called out from the back.  "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, pleasure to see you both alive and well."

"We need your expert advice, Mr. Olivander." Harry said, taking his wand out and placing it on the counter. "My Cousin and my Son seem to need wands."

"Cousin?  I thought you were… oh."

            When Olivander walked out of the back, he had a few wand boxes in his arms, and his eyes widened as they settled on Dudley.

            "Ah, yes, the Evans woman's child.  I should have known you would bloom much later than the others.  Well, considering what we had to do to your mother…"

"My mother?  Believe me, sir, she's no Witch."

"No, no, of course not, but when she was born, she was.  Quite unfortunate that her power had to be stripped.  She and your mother, Harry, would've been a great team."

"If Petunia Evans could get along with the other Marauders…" Draco whispered to Kain.

"I heard that Mr. Malfoy.  But enough of that.  You are here for wands, yes?  Yes, of course you are.  Now, come Mr. Dursley, step forward."

            Dudley looked from Dean to Harry and then to Draco, before Kain pushed him forward.  He didn't have a clue as to what was happening, and was nervous as all hell.

            "Now, you must know that the wand choses you, not the other way around.  It took a good 5 or 6 wands before Harry's found his.  Speaking of that… you and Mr. Malfoy are due to be upgraded."

"Upgraded?" Harry laughed, "I didn't think wands came with an upgrade."

"As a Wizard goes through his Wizards Puberty, they're magic changes.  Most of the time the wand will change with them, but sometimes they're uncapable of doing so.  Considering what you and Mr. Malfoy have gone through, and with your control of the Dragon's Eye, I think it best to make sure your wands are capable of handling that power."

            Harry and Draco looked at Dean, who laughed nervously and shrugged.  He hadn't told anyone about their ability to control the Dragon's Eye.

            "Being that I work closely with the Ministry, I am priviledged to much information." Olivander said, holding a box out to Dudley.  "Holly and Dragon Heart String, 7-1/2 inches."  It sparked before catching on fire.  "No, definitly not.  Try this.  Viridian, Unicorn hair, 8 inches."  The same vase Harry had broke, shattered.  "Hmm, it must be a family thing.  Your Father and your Mother broke that when they came for their wands, Harry.  I believe your Grandfather and your Godfater did as well…." Handed Dudley another, "Yew and Veela hair 7-1/4 inches"  The window in the back room shattered. "Very peculiar… try this.  Fire Oak and Phoenix down, 8 inches."  A swirl of red light trailed around Dudley before collecting above his head and forming a Phoenix.  "Yes, yes, very good.  You have very strong magic, much like your cousin.  Harry's wand has a full tail feather of the Phoenix that down came from."

            Harry watched as Dudley looked his wand over, the Fire Oak concerning him.  It was an ancient tree that grew only in the Forbidden Forrest, and it never lost so much as a twig.  Unless touched by the Phoenix.  Draco sensed his thoughts and reached out to take his hand, when Fawkes flew in the broken window.

            "Fawkes!" Olivander snapped

Someone touched my wand! he almost growled.

"That would be Mr. Dursley."

            The bird looked at Dudley, obviously studying him, and made a soft chirp as he bowed, holding the wand out, base first.  Harry blinked at his cousin, and Draco's hold on his hand just got a whole lot tighter.

            A Muggle-born WizElf… interesting.  Mr. Potter, take the wand. the bird said, and Harry did just that.

            The same thing happened, with the exception of the light being brighter, and the Phoenix it displayed flying around Fawkes.  His old wand glowed brightly, and the magestic bird motioned for Dudley to pick it up.  When he did, white light surrounded him, and Draco's wand started to glow green and crumble.  He gasped as the ashes swirled around Dudley, flowing into the tip of the wand with a loud bang.  Olivander took the wand and looked at it carefully before laughing.

            "Ebony and Phoenix tail feather, 9 inches.  Seems as if the wands have decided that the Phoenix is a strong influence on your family line, Mr. Potter."

"Dudley's related through my mother's side, not that it makes a difference, but she was WizElf.  How is it possible for-"

Your mother's side was of my Clan, Harry. Fawkes interupted, looking him straight in the eye. I was hesitant to say something sooner, but your mother's line  and I are, well… see for yourself.

-flashback type sequence from Fawkes-

            "You idiot!  You're not supposed to touch the Fire Oak!"

            It was a young girl, about 12 or so, with fiery red hair and golden eyes, yelling at a boy, his hair just as red, eyes crimson, with a touch of yellow around the outside.  He pulled out a knife and held it to the girl.

            "Cut my down."

"Are you nuts!  Mama will kill us if she finds out that you've made a wand out of Fire Oak!"

"The wand choses the bearer, Stella, you know that.  If I make a wand from myself, how can it not chose me?"

            Before Harry's own eyes, he saw the boy take the form of a Phoenix.  The Fire Oak branch in his talons glowed a bright white as the girl cut a bit of the down feathers from his chest, and the wood caught fire as he changed back.  He quickly set the burning down on the branch, and in a great flash of white, a perfect black and red marbled wand floated before the two.  The girl gasped as its power swirled around the boy, and he laughed.

            "Stella, Fawkes, come on in!" a female voice called.

            Harry watched as the two quickly put the wand away, and ran out of the Forbidden Forest.  From what he could see, Harry guessed Hogwarts was just in the planning and building process.  Things fuzzed out and he saw Fawkes, in Phoenix form, sitting on a perch before a man that looked vaguely familiar.  The Sorting Hat and Gryffindor sword were enough for him to make the correct assumption.

            "I believe this was yours, Fawkes." the man said, holding the Fire Oak wand up for the bird's inspection.  

Yes sir. was the reply as he hung his head.

"You know that creating a wand out of Fire Oak is forbidden, and to make it attuned to yourself no less!"

I was but a child, Godric, you know that.  A mere 12 years old!  I am now well over 200 years, and have been stuck in this form since I was 15!

"I know all this, and I wish to know why did you not have this destroyed?"

To destroy that wand would be like destroying part of myself.  I am not perfect, nor do I claim to be, but I do know that wand will obey one other Master.  One with both your blood and my own.

"Quite impossible Fawkes."

My sister's children have the Elven blood in them, just as your kin do.  Your daughter has the dominant gene, does she not?

"Yes, and one day that will be broken, and a full blood Male will be born.  I suppose that maybe you are right, and the joining of our bloodlines would be very much a good thing."

-end flashback-

            Harry could only stare at the bird, and Draco did the same.  Despite the fact that it was only shown to his Mate, the blonde man saw everything.  What had Fawkes done to deserve that punishment?  Forever in his Phoenix form.

            Olivander, the young Forever Guardian needs a wand of his own, now that Harry's belongs to Mr. Dursley.

"Yes, yes, of course.  Try this one."

            Kain wrinkled his nose at the wand and looked at Harry.  The older wizard closed his eyes and hung his head.  Draco did the same.

            "Something wrong?" asked Olivander.

"It's against Harry's religion to use anything made out of Elder, and none of us will touch a wand with Stag Velvet as its core." Kain said, taking Harry's hand.

"Religion?  Ah, yes.  Wicca.  I remember now.  Forgive me gentlemen.  Perhaps this one."

            Draco watched as his son took the wand, and as the dragon that erupted from the tip of it flew around him, smirked.  Harry actually started to laugh.  Fawkes appeared to be smiling, and they all felt his mental laugh.

            "Ebony and Gryffin Heartstring.  Appropriate for a Slytherin." Harry said, pulling a box off the shelf and handing it to Draco, "This one's been pulling at me since we walked in the door."

            As the fair-haired man took the wand from the box, his eyes flared ice blue before sticking red, lightning crackling around his feet.  Fawkes' smile widened, and Kain stepped back.  An electric bird formed over Draco and Harry, and it screeched as it saw the Phoenix.

            Fawkes!

Hello Stella.

            "Fire Oak and the down of an Electric Phoenix.  Seems as if you two are more than just the Elves we thought." Dean said, chuckling at the static shock the blue Phoenix was playing with as she flew around the room. "Let me guess, she's your sister?"

Not by blood, but by Clan.  It is your blood Fawkes that runs through the Evans family, while mine runs with the Potters.

Yes, I know.  Tell me, how is he?

Quite well.  Although he wishes to see his Grandson, and his Mate and son.

            "Excuse me, but who are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"My relatives are dead, and I've met Drac's parents already." Harry added.

There is much you were not told about your family, Harry Potter.  About one Andrew Potter to be exact.

"Potter?  But I'm the-"

We will explain later. Fawkes interupted, but right now, I think it best you get your Cousin and Son a vault at Gringotts, and let them explore the Alley.

Fawkes and I will meet you at your flat tomorrow morning, and take you to Godrics Hollow.

"Godrics Ho-"

"Harry." Draco stepped between his Mate and the Phoenixes. "Tomorrow love.  Right now, lets just show Kain and Dudley a good time in the Wizarding World.  We'll worry about the Hollow later."

"But I've never been there Drac.  I've never had the guts to go.  Places that my parents have been, they hurt too much."

"I'll be right beside you, and nothing will hurt you then.  I promise."

"Okay.  You're right.  Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

            Draco kissed his lover lightly and quickly before he paid for the four wands, and repaired all the damage they'd done to the shop.  Olivander wished them all well, and the birds disappeared.

~TBC~

Odd chapter, I know.  And I know, I made up another character, but you'll see how he fits into this.  And how Dudley fits into it as well.  And just for the sake of mentioning it, Stella is the latin word for Lightning.  I thought it fit.  And to any and all interested, I've started a Yahoo! Group for PoM, and my other story Blood and Promises.  All updates will be noted there first, as well as cookies and whatnot.  Feel free to join.

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HP_PuddleSkippers/


End file.
